Hans: Phoenix of the Southern Isles
by Michael-GoldenHeart23
Summary: Set at the end of Frozen, Hans: Phoenix of the Southern Isles thrusts you into the body of the prince himself. Join him as he narrowly escapes death and joins a band of desert rebels...Journey deep into his past and discover his origins...Live his adventure of revenge and redemption!
1. Chapter 1 - Whiteout

**Chapter: 1 Whiteout**

It's crazy how fast your entire life can flash before your eyes. Years of pain become intense moments, each darting throughout your mind like a slow-working poison. Amidst it all, you can't help but ask yourself, "Was it worth it?...What did I contribute?...Am I a hero...or just another power-hungry fool trying to make his way in the world?"

**_"I would never shut you out..."_**

_"You can't marry a man you've just met."_

_"You can if it's true love!"_

**"Never shut you out..."  
**  
_"I leave Prince Hans in charge."_

_"Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!"_

**"Monster...monster..."**

_"You have to tell them to let me go!"_

_"I will do what I can."_

**"Never, shut you out..."**

_"If anything happens to the princess, you're all Arendelle has left!"_

**"I would never shut you out."**

_"Hans! You've got to kiss me! Now!"_

_"Oh Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you."_

**"I would never shut you out...never, shut you out."**

_"As heir, Elsa was preferable of course...But no one was getting anywhere with her."_

_"All that's left is to kill Elsa...and bring back summer."_

_"You'll never get away with this."_

_"Oh, I already have."_

I closed the door and swiftly locked it. Princess Anna could be heard weakly jingling the knob. I peered over my shoulder, beginning to smile as her pleas succumbed to silence. If I was going to seize the throne, I'd need to have the backing of the other delegates. I flashed a look of worry and stumbled into the castle foyer.

"Prince Hans!", gasped the Spaniard.

I sighed, "Princess Anna is...dead."

The men tensed up at my words. "What happened to her?", asked the Duke of Weselton.

The enemy of my enemy is my friend. "She was killed by Queen Elsa.", I said. "At least we got to say our marriage vows...before she died in my arms."

The duke sneered, "There can be no doubt now, Queen Elsa is a monster and we are all in grave danger."

"Prince Hans.", began the Spaniard. "Arendelle looks to you."

I took a deep breath. "With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason and sentence her to death."

News of Anna's death sent the staff into a flurry of hysteria. Many were too shocked to move while other cursed fate's cruel hand. With the queen being such a recluse, all the servants had grown increasingly close to Anna. I looked across the castle balcony, observing the horrendous blizzard outside. The entire kingdom of Arendelle had been frozen over by Queen Elsa's magic, and was getting colder by the minute.

As bold as I appeared, I was indeed terrified. What if killing the queen did not bring back summer, but instead intensified the winter? I thought back to the stories mother had read to me as a child. One in particular was that of the Starshade, a witch who was believed to descend from the night sky and curse mortals. In the story, the Starshade cursed a royal family by plaguing them where it would do the most damage. She inflicted the queen with an illness that confined her to a bed and drained the life out of her. Determined to save her, the king and his sons hunted down the witch. While the boys distracted her with their minor attacks, the king was able to sneak around and slay her. Killing the source of a curse was indeed the only way to stop it. The moment the Starshade perished, the queen was healed. In fact, she was twice as healthy as she ever was before. And they all lived happily ev-

"Prince Hans!", hollered a royal guard. I shook off my wandering thoughts to see a line of men standing at attention.

"Yes?"

"We all know what we have to do. Only say the word." I nodded, permitting them to go through with Elsa's execution.

We made our way to the queen's isolated cell, only to find the door completely frozen over. The men heaved with all of their might as the very foundation began to shake. I grasped my sword, ready to strike swiftly the moment the door opened. With a final shove, the guards broke through to a supernatural sight. The entire cell wall was obliterated, and the blizzard outside had only intensified. I glared into the flurries when my step made something crackle. Elsa's shackles were shattered at my feet. The sight enraged me beyond comprehension. No matter how hard I tried, I could never contain anything...or anyone. Well, I was tired of being a failure, and would stop at nothing until I became a hero of Arendelle. I put on my heavy coat, hiding my sword underneath and proceeding to trek across the frozen fjord.

Each step made my heart sink with fears of going under the ice. Fractals of ice battered across my face as I pressed on. "Elsa couldn't have gone far.", I kept whispering to myself. "You can still stop this."

Every moment after seemed to last a lifetime. My body was beginning to numb from blizzard when I noticed a figure darting across the fjord. My brows furrowed upon seeing the ice dress blowing in the wind. "Queen Elsa!", I called. "You can't run from this!"

She paused as I slowly approached her. She motioned for me to keep my distance, and said, "Just take care of my sister."

If I wanted to slay this shade, I'd have to distract her. Just like in the story. "Your sister? She returned from the mountain, weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart. I tried to save her but it was too late." Elsa's eyes widened as she began to hyperventilate. "Her skin was ice, her hair turned white." I leaned in, "Your sister is DEAD! Because of you."

"No.", muttered the queen. "No...no...no!", she fell to her knees and began to whimper. Like her own foundation, the snowstorm halted and broke apart. I watched her crying before me, her pale back rapidly moving up and down with each sob. I then reached under my coat and grasped my sword. It was now or never. I had come too far to be denied the victory. I drew my blade and crept closer to Elsa. I proceeded to raise the sword over my head, as thoughts of victory consumed me.

With one mighty swing, I brought my blade down towards the queen. It was about to strike her when Princess Anna ran in and screamed, "Noooo!"

In that instant, Anna's face began to change. I saw an older redhead with bright green eyes. She too screamed, "Noooo!", but in a far more recognizable voice.

"It can't be...", I thought, delaying my strike. Anna's body froze over as my blade struck the palm of her hand and shattered on impact. The shockwave hurled me to the ground, knocking me out.

I began to stir, my surrounding environment now feeling incredibly...warm. I looked up to see a clear blue sky and the peaks of green mountains. The sounds of a ship rustled beneath me as I came to my senses. Arendelle had been thawed, and summer returned. I stood up against the side of the ship as a sound of boots filled the air. Princess Anna stood before me, completely healed, her hair turned back to normal.

"Anna?", I wondered. "But...she froze your heart?"

She glared at me with piercing blue eyes. "The only frozen heart around here, is yours." The princess then turned, paused and spun around again. Before I could react, she grabbed me by the collar and punched me in the face.

Before I could react, he grabbed me by the collar and punched me in the face. I staggered back, eventually falling over from the impact. I could hear my brothers jeering and laughing around me as I slowly stood up, wiping the blood from my mouth. Leo nudged my oldest brother, "Nice one, Liam. That'll teach him!"

I glared at Liam and his smug grin. His dirty-blonde hair was shortly trimmed and he had a light stubble. While the others saw a regal role model in him, all I could see was sixteen years of prideful hate. Liam chuckled while cracking his knuckles, "What were you thinking, little brother? Did you honestly believe I'd just let you punch me and get away with it?...That's if you can even call that a punch."

The others laughed as I grit my teeth. "Uh-oh, Liam.", mocked Robert, the second oldest. "I think he's gonna cry."

"Shut up!", I snapped.

"No...I think you're right, Robert.", grinned the third oldest, Marcus. He jokingly frowned at me, "Poor little brother. You gonna cry back to Mother again?"

I clenched my fists in pure rage as my lower lip began to tremble. Liam scoffed at this gesture and said, "Does Mother's baby boy need a hug? Hmmm? Hmmm baby boy?"

"I'm not a baby!", I retaliated.

Liam didn't like how I answered him, and it resulted in all of my brothers looking back to him. "You gonna let him talk to you like that?", wondered Marcus.

Liam bit his lip before smiling. His teal blue eyes formed half moons, reacting to whatever sinister thought he had conjured. "Well then, Hans. If you aren't the baby I believe...and know you are, why don't you come and take a swing at me? No cheapshot this time." He stepped up to me and spread both of his arms apart, exposing his chest and face. "Come on, gimme your best hit." I paused with caution, my green eyes darting back and forth from his face to chest. "Hit me, shrimp." I remained idle, causing him to roll his eyes and sulk. "I'll tell you what... I won't hit back. Just punch me once. I won't even fight back!" He looked me right in the eyes while doing a light bow, "On my honor."

As much as I despised him, I felt a sense of honor in Liam's voice. It was this..."sense"...that made me throw a punch. In that instant, Liam dodged my swing with ease and performed a legsweep. I hit the ground hard, only to meet a swift punch to the face.

I hit the floor hard, only to meet a cell door locking in front of me. The Frenchman peered through the bars before consulting an Arendelle servant. "I will return this scoundrel to his country. We will see what his twelve big brothers think of his behavior."

I could hear my brothers laughing as I winced on the ground. "You gave me your word!", I cringed. "You lied!"

Liam turned his back to me, "It's what brothers do." He and the others departed just as I began to sob. My frustration had drastically increased, and couldn't hold back my feelings anymore.

I lay on the castle grounds, crying as Marcus chuckled. "I knew he'd cry! Hah!"

I buried my bloodied face in my hands and continued to cry when I heard a pair of boots approaching me. I looked up to see a man in fine white robes with red highlights. A golden crown shimmered atop his head, entangled in his blonde hair. "Father...", I began.

"Hans. Why are you crying?"

"Liam and the others-"

"WHY are you crying?"

I was baffled. "If you let me explain, I'll tell you. Liam hit me and I-"

"I don't care what Liam or any of your brothers did to you. That does not give you a reason to cry." He knelt down to my eleven-year-old level and stared at me without a single emotion. "A prince of the Southern Isles does not cry. For God's sake, you're a man, Hans. Start acting like one!"

"But Father I-"

"Enough.", he stood up and walked away.

I wanted to cry even harder, but Father's words remained embedded in my mind. "Don't cry...Don't...cry.", I clenched my fists and hyperventilated.

All of my emotions were calmed by a single voice, "Hans?" I gasped, turning to see a woman with wavy red hair and green eyes. "Are you alright, darling?" I turned with a sniffle. Mother placed her hands over her mouth. "Oh my, Hans! What happened to you?"

I covered my face with my arm as she scurried over to me. "Nothing...I..."

"Hans, let me see.", she affirmed, moving my arm and observing my bruises.

"Mother I just...and Liam...the others all...father...and I-"

"Shhhh.", calmed Mother as she picked me up and held me close. "You don't have to say anything right now. Let's just get you cleaned up, alright?"

I nodded while rubbing my bruised cheek. "Alright."

"That's my boy.", she kissed my cheek and rushed back into the castle.


	2. Chapter 2 - Mother Knows Best

**Chapter: 2 Mother Knows Best**

I sat on the edge of the bed as Mother fixed a washcloth. "I will just be a moment, Hans.", she assured as I swayed my legs back and forth. She sat beside me and held my face still. "Now this may sting, but I need you to be brave for me. Alright?"

"Alright.", I nodded, immediately wincing as she placed the cloth against my wound.

"Momma's almost done...There, that's all." She smiled down at me, tilting my chin up so I could gaze back at her. "Feel better?"

"I'm starting to. Thank you, Mother."

She smirked and scooted in, wrapping her arm around me. "Now, tell me what happened."

I took a deep breath and began, "Well, Liam didn't like the fact that I punched him and-"

"Hans...why did you hit your brother?"

"Because I had something to prove to the others."

"Oh?", wondered Mother. "And what was that?"

"That he's not invincible. The others all hold him in such high esteem. Even you and Father show him love. But he's done nothing to deserve such entitlement. It's just cause he's the biggest...the boldest...and the strongest. Because he picks on me, the other's feel they can too."

"So you thought hitting Liam would get you respect...I see."

"Yes. But all it did was get me mocked and ridiculed. And...and-" I pointed at my bruised face. "It's not fair! I've done nothing to deserve this!" I began to throw a tantrum until Mother pulled me close in a tight embrace. I grasped the ends of her emerald dress and buried my face in it. "Even Father dismisses me...I just want to be someone."

"You are someone.", snapped Mother. "Hans, my son. You don't need anyone to tell your value, anyone to respect you...except yourself."

"I don't understand."

Mother began to smile and slide off of the bed. She opened the door and extended her hand to me. "Why don't we go for a ride? Like old times."

I hesitated, "But what about the fencing practice?"

"It's up to you, Hans. You can go fencing with your brothers, OR you can go adventuring with your momma." How could I ever resist her offer? I took her hand as she laughed, "That's what I thought."

We rode high into the rolling hills that surrounded our kingdom, stopping at the crossroads between a meadow and forest. At the edge of the foliage was a towering oak tree that instantly brought a smile to my face. "Is that?"

"Mmmhm.", grinned Mother while holding my hand. "Our story tree is still here. Come on."

We spent hours under that tree, sharing laughs and reading fairytales. I rested my head on Mother's lap as she enthusiastically read on, "And then, the Sea King used his magic to turn Ariel into a human! She then married Prince Eric, and lived happily ever after. The end." She closed the book and gazed down at me, the meadow breeze blowing her hair up. "Did you like that one?"

I fiddled with a dandelion and peered up at her. "I did...it's just...Ariel caused her father so much grief. He almost lost everything. Why did he still make her a human?"

Mother's eyes narrowed as she smirked. "Good question, simple answer." She ran her hand through my auburn hair and replied, "Love."

"Love, Mother?"

"Yes, Hans. The most powerful force in the world. King Triton knew his daughter would never be happy in the sea, and turned her into a human out of love. He wanted her to be free and with the man she loved." I raised a brow, causing her to giggle. "You'll understand when you're older, Hans."

"If you say so." I thought on her words while running my hands through the grass. "Mother, is love really that powerful?"

"Oh yes. You just have to believe in it.", she smiled before looking away and sighing. "I just wish your father could understand."

"We can make him understand!" I cheered.

"I wish it was that easy, Hans. But he's very fixed in his ways, along with the rest of your brothers."

"So, what do we do?"

"We do what King Triton did. Accept them for who they are." She rubbed her hand against my back, "The better man doesn't need to prove himself to anyone...just himself."

I looked up and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Momma."

"I love you too, Hans.", she kissed my forehead. "Promise me something."

"Of course, anything for you."

"Don't ever let anyone or anything, change who you are."

I gazed into her emerald eyes and affirmed, "I promise."

"That's my boy. Can I trust you to keep a secret?"

My eyes lit up, "Yes!"

"Alright then.", she calmed me down and said,"While you may feel so very alone, and that Father always overlooks you...Know that I always hold you highest in my heart. You don't want to be like Liam or the others. You need to be your own person. You have a good heart, Hans, and I know you're going to do beautiful things in this world."

"And meet a beautiful girl too?", I asked, causing her to snicker.

"Without a doubt, handsome." She stood up and gave a light bow. "But you'll need to court her properly."

I played along and bowed, "My lady. I am Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles."

"A pleasure, your excellency. I am Queen Olivia...of the Southern Isles as well!" We chuckled together until I nearly fell over, grasping Mother's hand just in time. "Glad I caught you.", she winked. "May I have this dance?"

The two of us hummed a waltz through the meadow as a soothing breeze brushed across us. She tickled me to the ground as we tumbled in the grass, eventually stumbling across a collection of smooth stones. "Woah.", I gasped. "Mother, look at these shapes!" I eagerly held up a curved stone, "This one looks like a bow!"

"Ohhh.", she laughed. "These look like fish!" We examined several other stones until Mother called, "Look at these, Hans." She held two nearly identical stones, each shaped like hearts. "I've got an idea."

Mother fashioned each stone to a necklace and handed me one while she wore the other. "Now we will always be with each other.", she smiled.

___Now we will always be with each other...Always...Always...  
_

I continued to carve a tiny heart into the wooden cell's wall as Mother's words echoed in my head. The cell bars clinked when a sailor slid me plate of muck. "Eat up, traitor.", he cackled. "Bon appetit."

I scoffed at his presence and picked up the disgusting dish. Its seaweed-green contents oozed off the sides, making me quiver. I dared to take a sip, nearly vomiting upon doing so. I mumbled to myself, "I'd eat a rat before this slime." Right on cue, a shaggy rat scampered through the bars of my cell. I glared at it with frustration. "You've got to be kidding. Hey mind-reading rat, care to fetch me the keys?" The rat tilted its head, squeaked, and skittered through one of the floorboards. "Of course...", I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I should've eaten you while I had the chance."

"Quiet in there!", barked the same sailor. Enraged, I splattered the green ooze all over his garments. He grew furious, and jabbed me in the abdomen with the butt of his spear.

I clenched my stomach while writhing in pain. I hadn't eaten in days, weakening me further. I closed my eyes to the sounds of the sea and fell asleep, wishing that I'd awaken from this atrocious nightmare. Instead, I found myself entering one.

_"Hans...", echoed a voice. "Hans..." I opened my eyes to see Queen Elsa standing in front of me in a sleek, blue dress. Her platinum blonde hair flowed freely behind her. A king's crown swiveled in her hand. "You want this? Don't you?", she asked. My eyes darted from hers to the crown. I could feel my heart racing as she slowly approached me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Arendelle is still in need of a king...and I, a husband.", she whispered in my ear. She looked up at me and gently pursed her lips. I did the same, drawing nearer when she laughed. "Oh Hans..." She then spoke in my voice. "If only there was someone out there who loved you."_

_I gasped, having my body jolted to the icy ground as chains cuffed my hands. I found myself surrounded by hordes of silhouettes pointing at me and yelling, "Monster! Traitor! Coward! Scoundrel!"_

_"Please...Mercy.", I plead as Elsa watched from the distance. Princess Anna walked up to me with a mountain man at her side. He dead-legged me, and held my head up as Anna drew a sword. "No...please!"_

_Anna's rage filled eyes narrowed in on my neck as she raised the blade high. "You don't deserve to live.", she sneered before bringing the blade down._

_"NO!", I screamed as she struck me. All flashed. Fire...everywhere. Inferno's blazing for miles...A black bird with glowing eyes shrieked in the flames-  
_

"NO!", I awakened in the cell, my body drenched in sweat. It was the dead of night on the high seas. Tears formed in my eyes, but I was able to fight them back with thoughts of my father. I was prince of the Southern Isles, and had to act as such. Instead, I punched at the wooden wall, scratching and kicking away at it. I tore off one of my coat buckles and craved through the heart I had traced.

"Hey...Hey!", yelled the sailor again. "Quiet in there!" I turned to see him standing in the moonlit darkness. "I'll have you flogged if you don't calm down!" He lit the lantern in his hand and peered into my cell. He gazed around at my cell's destruction along with my own brokeness."Look at you...pathetic." In that instant, both he and I noticed a third shadow joinging ours against the cell wall. "What the?"

Before the sailor could turn, a figure grabbed him from behind and slit his throat. He fell dead as I backed up against my cell, my heart racing faster than ever. The dark figure cleaned his or her knife before staring at me through the bars. It placed a finger to its mouth and whispered, "Shhhhhhhh."


	3. Chapter 3 - Precious Cargo

**Chapter: 3 Precious Cargo**

My eyes scoured the floor of my cell for anything I could use as a weapon. Even if there had been one, I was in no condition to fight. All I could do was stare back at the mysterious attacker. The figure pulled down its kerchief, exposing the face of a man around my age. I had seen him before...Or had I? It was too dark to tell as the man crept away from the cell. I could see other shadow figures climbing on board, moving across the deck like reapers.

I thought to myself, "Is this my day of judgement? Have the servants of hell come to claim their latest resident? It would explain my fiery dream."

"Intruders!", yelled a Frenchman.

"We're under attack! Sound the alarm!", exclaimed another before ringing the bell.

The entire galleon erupted into chaos as a battle ensued. Swords clashed and torches flared while the ship's wheel turned freely. I backed up into the corner of my cell, listening to the escalating conflict.

I backed up into the corner of my room, listening to the escalating conflict. Mother and Father had been arguing ever since we returned from our venture. Father was yelling while Mother did her best to stand tall. I would have been with her, but she gave me strict orders to wait in my room. I cringed with each passing sound of the argument.

"What kind of prince are you raising, Olivia?", barked Father.

"My SON. And your son too.", she testified.

"And what kind of life do you expect a boy of his...nature to have? Send him to war? Too squeamish. Lead a kingdom? Too WEAK."

"What makes him weak, Roman? That he has compassion? Last time I checked, that was one of the most prized qualities of a king."

"Don't you understand? Compassion is a weakness. Great kingdoms and empires have crumbled because one ruler was too...caring."

"So are you saying to rule through fear? Is that any better?", replied Mother. "Roman...my love. Listen to your wife. Too long have you ruled with a fist of iron. Perhaps this is why the Southern Isles have been so hard to contain. You've crushed the will of its people, it is only a matter of time before they rise up against us."

"That would never happen, Olivia."

"How can you be so sure?" An eerie silence followed her words. "Roman, you have to change your ways. Only by doing so can you save this kingdom and our family."

"What's wrong with our family?", asked Father.

"Look at our boys, dear. Taught to fight for your affection through struggle and strife. What kind of life is that?"

"I'm preparing them for the real world. Stop living in the illusion that it's a beautiful one."

"You're wrong."

"What did you say?"

I slightly opened my door to see my parent's sillhoutes down the hall. All of my brothers had bedrooms lined across the hallway from youngest to oldest.

"I said, you're wrong about reality." Mother began to raise her voice. "While it may be cold and cruel, there is indeed beauty to it! Love, peace...justice. It takes the right perspective and underst-"

"I've had enough of your fairytale nonsense."

"This isn't fairytale nonsense! Look at other kingdoms who-"

"I said ENOUGH!", he jolted forward, making me gasp and frightening Mother. "My sons will not be subjected to such delusions!"

Mother calmed down as Father panted. "Oh...I see. They're YOUR sons...Not ours."

Father placed his hand on hers and apologized, "Olivia I-"

"Don't touch me!", she snapped, flailing her arm away from him and hastily walking down the hall.

I quickly shut my door and leapt into bed, pretending to be asleep. Moments later, I heard my doorknob turn as Mother snuck in. She shut the door behind her, locked it, and approached my bedside. I felt the bed depress as Mother slipped under the covers and held me tight. Her chest pulsed rapidly as she sniffled.

"Ma-...Momma?", I whispered. "Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing, Hans.", she wiped a tear and caressed my head. "It's nothing, my dear."

I looked up at her, my heart aching at her saddened state. "Mother...look." I plucked the heart necklace from my neck and waved it up to her. "I still have mine. Do you have yours?"

She sniffled and pulled out her necklace. "Of course I do."

"Well, then we are always together...forever and ever. Please don't cry, Momma."

She forced a smile and squeezed me in her embrace. "Oh my sweet...sweet Hans. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

I snuggled up to Mother, running my hands across the smooth sleeves of her nightgown. She pressed our heart-shaped stones together and began to softly sing a song.

_"Dearest Hans, I will love you forever.  
I'll never stop fighting to keep us together.  
Our hearts are one, though they appear two.  
No matter what happens, I will always be with you."_

She kissed my forehead as we drifted off to sleep.

The battle had stopped outside, the invaders emerging victorious. With the Frenchmen dead, what would become of me? The same young man who killed the guard broke open my cell.

"Who are you?", I asked.

"Hans, I'm surprised you don't remember me." He stepped into the light. "Considering the fact that I had Queen Elsa in my crossbow's sights."

It all came back to me. He and his partner served as bodyguards to the Duke of Weselton in Arendelle. Had I not stopped him during the siege of Elsa's palace, the she would have been skewered by a crossbow bolt. "You.", I sneered.

He drew a sword, placing the tip at my neck, "Someone wants you alive. On your feet. Now." I stared up at him, prompting him to nick my shoulder. I winced as a quick spurt of blood struck the cell wall. "Now!", he yelled. I stood up as he guided me onto the deck. Dead sailors and hooded men littered the floor. The bodyguard shoved me onto a rowboat while his cohorts made for a nearby ship.

The mast bore the Weselton emblem, making me fear the worst. I remained stern as the bodyguard led me onboard and...into yet another cell. This one was located below decks and only had one window. I banged against the wall, "Let me out! I demand to speak to the Duke! What does he want with me?"

"Who ever said it was the Duke?", said a bearded man smoking a pipe. I recognized him as the Duke's second bodyguard.

"What?", I asked.

He simply cackled and returned to the galleon's upper levels. "You'll find out soon enough, traitor."

I grit my teeth at the word. "I am a prince of the Southern Isles! My family will hear about this! I'm warning you!" My threats went unheard as an older female's voice began to laugh. "Who's there?", I asked. The laughing persisted, seeming to echo through the ink black rafters above. Had my inner demons returned to haunt me?

"Down here.", said the voice. "Behind you."

I slowly turned to the walls of the brig. noticing a pair of legs poking out of the shadows. The moonlight gleamed against the woman's boots. "I didn't know anyone else was in here." She kept laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You are...I spend my life fighting against my oppressors...And now I find myself sharing a cell with one." The chuckling woman leaned forward. She had to be in her late fifties, pushing sixty. Her raven hair flowed passed her shoulders and across her face, obscuring a pair of eyes as green as my own. A beauty mark rested on her olive skin. My glare made her scoff, "Relax, 'prince'. Friend or foe in the outside world...but we are both prisoners now. What is your name?"

I sat against the adjacent wall. "What is yours?"

Her brows narrowed, "Oh come now, prince. Surely you have better manners than that! The lady asked first."

I eyed her tattered, navy blue garments. Surely a 'lady' wouldn't be seen in such rags. Either way, I played gentleman for her. I gave a light bow and spoke, "I am Prince Hans Westerguard."

"Not much of the royal treatment, is this, Hans?", she coughed with a smirk.

I ignored her comment. "Who are you?"

"Marina.", she replied. "My family calls me Mama."

"So you're a mother?"

"To many.", she nodded. "My family is quite...extended."

"I see. So what interest does Weselton have with a mother?"

Marina raised her brow and huffed. "Let's just say I don't agree with the Duke's expansion campaigns. What are you in for?"

"I wooed a beloved princess, betrayed her entire kingdom, and nearly murdered her sister." There was a dramatic pause. "And she was the queen...Oh, and she possessed magical ice powers."

Marina tilted her head while raising a brow. Her look of bewilderment turned to a smile as she bursted out laughing. "Not only a prince...but a comedian as well!" She clapped, "Bravo! Bravo!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Fate

**Chapter: 4 Fate's Design**

_"Hans...", called Queen Elsa. "Hans." The Snow Queen stood before me, her arms extended outwards. "Look at me.", she commanded. I glanced up at her infuriated face as she yelled, "You will NEVER claim the throne of Arendelle!" Her scream made me shriek myself awake. _

I was still in the brig, my situation far from improvement. Marina sat in the same spot, bewildered by my sudden outburst. "Who is Elsa?", she asked.

"What?", I panted while wiping the sweat off my face.

"The woman you speak of in your dreams.", her tone became worried as she mimicked me, "Oh Elsa...Elsa! Elsa!"

"Alright I get it.", I huffed. "She was the magical queen I was telling you about."

Marina smirked, "Life is still one big joke to you, isn't it, prince?"

"I'm not joking! It's all true. And stop calling me prince!"

She scoffed and pointed at herself, "This old woman's seen a lot of crazy things in this world, but never an icy sorceress. I'll believe it when I see it."

"Careful what you wish for.", I laughed nervously.

"And what's wrong with calling you a prince? Is that not your title?"

I hung my head in shame, "I have done nothing in my life worthy of such a title." I peered around the cell while listening to the rain outside. "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours.", replied Marina. "Fate seems to be working in our favor. It's one hell of a stormy morning on the seas. Unless they want this ship torn to shreds, they'll have to drop anchor far from port and walk the rest of the way." She stood up for the first time and cracked her neck. "That's when we'll make our escape."

"Escape?", I jeered. "It's two against an entire crew. You're signing your own death wish."

Marina snapped, "Well, if we let them get us to Weselton, we'll be tortured and executed." The older woman shrugged, "Your choice, prince...erhm...Hans. But there is no way on this earth that I am giving that mustached bastard the pleasure of taking my life." I looked out the window, watching the approaching landmass grow in size and thinking over my options. "It's your choice, Hans. Stay prisoner and guarantee your death...or follow me and stand a chance."

"A very slim chance.", I corrected.

She rolled her eyes, "Slim or fat, a chance is a chance. And unless you're willing to take it, the answer will always be no."

I took a deep breath, "Well it beats certain torture and death. Let's do it."

"I knew you'd see it my way. Mama knows best.", she smiled while tapping her head. "Now, to seal the deal.", she held out her hand. "If we're going to work together..."

"Right.", I grasped her hand and shook it firmly. Much to my shock, Marina's eyes widened as she gasped, pulling her hand away as fast as possible. "Are you alright?"

"Ye-...Yes.", she regained her composure. "I just...felt a chill is all."

I raised my brow, "So what's your plan?"

She nodded, "Right. We'll need to make our move when we near the forest. I'll act up and break free-"

"How will you break free?"

Marina lightly slapped me. "Wait your turn, Hans. Mama's talking. Mama Marina always finds a way to break free. Don't you worry. Now as I was saying...Once I cause a ruckus, you'll need to break to do so as well. My distraction should be enough to keep the men off of you. Then, we'll make for the forest and meet up inside. Savvy?"

"Marina, as much as I want to be free, the chances of-"

"What did I tell you about chances?", she affirmed.

"But how will we-"

"It will work Hans. You need to have faith." She placed her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye, "If we are meant to die...we die. If we aren't...we live. It's that simple." She gave me a caring pat on the head that made me think of Mother. "Oh...and one more thing. Have you ever killed a man?"

"Yes. Yes of course."

Marina's scowl turned into a wobbly smile before she laughed, "Right and I'm actually an icy sorceress. Hans, I can see right through you."

"Alright so I haven't killed a man.", I groaned. "But I can fight."

"Well, it will take a lot more than fighting to survive this escape.", sighed Marina. We heard the ship's anchor drop and the sailors stirring above.

As we waited for the guards to pluck us from our cell, I turned and asked, "How did you know I was lying?"

"It's a mama's instinct.", she whispered as our cell door swung open.

"On your feet!", hollered the soldier. "Fritz!", he called to one of the Duke's bodyguards. "Why can't we wait for the storm to pass?"

"This storm will be raging for days, and its our mission to get these two to Weselton as soon as possible. The rest of the crew will stay with the ship. Now come on!", he yelled back.

We were marched through a damp forest as the edge of the storm caught up to us. Marina and I walked side by side, our hands shackled. Around us were infantrymen in navy blue coats, each bearing the crest of Weselton. Fritz and his partner led the excursion and constantly observed the surrounding woods. We had to have been hiking for at least an hour when the rain really picked up. My hunger was catching up with me and my legs began to tremble. "Come on, Hans.", I urged myself to press on. "If this old lady can keep walking, so can you."

Marina and I had quickly locked gazes several times during the march, but her next glance remained fixed. She raised her brows for a moment and mouthed the words, "Ready?"

I bit my lip and discreetly nodded before breaking eye contact. What would I do? She had a plan...I didn't. Could I bring myself to kill someone?

Marina suddenly tripped, causing a soldier to scold and drag her to her feet. I peered down at her muddied knees until I caught a glimpse of something shiny. Her "fall" had dislodged a tiny lockpick from the black tangles of her hair. She flashed a smirk before concealing the pick in her palm. At this point, my heart was racing out of control while I desperately rushed to plan my next move. I certainly had no lockpick. Hell, the pick was the least of our troubles...Lest we forget the twenty-something infantrymen forming a wall of doom around us.

The rain further intensified, bombarding the dirt road and trees around us. Marina fell to her knees yet again, and the same soldier had to tend to her. He frustratedly kicked her into the mud, making her wheeze. The sight of a man bringing such harm to woman disgusted me. Then again, I was willing to gut Elsa with my blade...but could I have gone through with it?

"Get up, you gypsy filth!", he ordered while yanking Marina's arm upwards. His eyes widened when he realized her arms separated when he tugged. Her shackles fell to her feet and she smiled, displaying the lockpick between her teeth. "What the?"

In that instant, Marina lunged at him, kneed him in the gut, and stabbed him with his own dagger. By then, the entire battalion had been alerted and converged on us. Marina held on to her newly-acquired dagger and leapt off the path, using the mud to slide into the foliage. "Bring her back!", ordered Fritz. "Secure Hans!" Some of the men fired their muskets into the bushes, scattering shredded leaves everywhere. A man struck me with the butt of his rifle. The impact brought me to my knees as I winced in pain. My malnourishment only intensified the agony as he struck me again. He raised his rifle once more when a throwing knife darted into his jugular. He fell dead as I searched for the attacker.

Two more knives whizzed from the foliage, meeting their marks in the necks of infantrymen. I heard a young woman scream, "FIRE!" Immediately after her order, an entire line of musket flashes sparked from the forest, tearing a hole in the Weselton defensive line. The same woman then exclaimed, "CHARGE!" This outburst was followed by the battle cries of various men and women dressed in garments of red, blue, or green. The heavy rain continued as the skirmish ensued.

I ran through the chaos, searching for anything break my shackles. I watched as a hulking man with a short black beard roared. He slammed a Weselton goon to the ground repeatedly, flinging mud everywhere. I was tackled by a soldier, who was then shot in the torso. I shoved the dead man off of me to see Marina aiming the musket of a downed soldier. "Hans!", she called from across the dirt path. "There you are!"

I then spotted a lancer charging her from behind. "Marina, look out!", I yelled back as she turned to face him. She couldn't load her musket in time, and instead used it to deter the man's spear. As they struggled, Fritz emerged from the downpour and took aim with his flintlock pistol. There was no way Marina would react in time, and I sprinted at Fritz. As his finger began to pull the trigger, I threw my arms over him and pulled back. The force made him choke and shoot his gun into the woods. My shackles became a steel noose for Fritz as we tumbled through the mud. I remained behind him, tugging with all of my might and listening to his grunts and wheezes.

"Come on, Hans..." I told myself. "You can do this! Just keep pulling!" I yanked my shackles back even harder. I pulled until my arms grew numb and I became lightheaded. Soon, Fritz stopped struggling, and his body went completely limp. I caught my breath and shoved his corpse off of me. An overwhelming feeling of disgust filled me. I felt increasingly sick to my stomach. I...had killed a man.

The sounds of battle had ceased, making way for the overwhelming thunderstorm above us. "Marina!", I exclaimed through the downpour. "Marinaaa!" I spotted an hourglass figure emerging from the mists. "Marina, thank heavens."

The woman emerged, revealing herself to be much younger, and far more menacing. She wore scarlet garbs and a matching bandana. Tufts of her drenched, black hair poked out of it while her green eyes stared me down. Two thick belts of throwing knives were strapped across her chest. My heart sank when she aimed her flintlock at me. My eyes shot from the gun's barrel to her alluring eyes. The woman had the look of a warrior, determined to kill whomever she needed to in order to survive. I could see the fire burning in her eyes. She was about to pull the trigger when Marina shouted, "Vita!" The young woman dropped her pistol the moment she heard her.

Marina made her way to us. "He's not one of them.", she assured before embracing Vita. "Are you hurt, baby?", she worried while examining her body.

Vita groaned like a flustered toddler. "I'm fine, Mama. Are you alright?" She slapped her daughter upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I told you not to come for me! You and the others could've been killed!"

"Like I'm not going to rescue my own mother.", contested Vita. "You should be thankful that I saved your skin."

"I had everything under control.", replied Marina.

Vita rolled her eyes and approached me. She placed her hands on her waist and eyed me from top to bottom. "And what do we have here? A pampered...pompous...royal? Little far from home, aren't you, pretty boy?" Her smile disappeared the moment she saw the crest of the Southern Isles on my coat. She immediately drew her pistol again as Marina stood in front of me.

"Stand down, daughter!", she barked.

"Mama, there is no way I'm letting one of the enemy's agents live!"

"He helped me escape."

"No...**I** helped you escape."

"Vita!"

"Mama!"

Marina clenched my arm and announced, "This man is not one of them! He saved me from being shot, and is my friend. And because he is my friend...he is part of our family." The group of rebels remained serious. Vita sneered at her mother, and then at me.

I guess Mama's word was final...

"Thank you, Marina.", I said.

"Please, call me Mama.", she replied.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Spark of Insurgency

**Chapter: 5 A Spark of Insurgency**

Vita wasn't afraid to speak her mind. She glared at me and muttered, "I've got my eye on you."

"VITA!", scolded Marina. "Get over here."

"Yessss Mama.", she huffed before speeding up to her.

"So while you ventured after me, who stayed to watch over the others?", asked Marina.

Her daughter smiled, "Bo, of course. You know how much he loves all that management nonsense."

"Ahhh Bo...Bless his heart.", sighed Marina. "We'd best get a move on. This forest will be teeming with Weselton soldiers by sundown. Onas!"

The huge man that I'd seen bash a soldier's face in appeared. This bearded brawler had biceps bigger than my head. He saluted Marina, "Yes, Mama?"

"Let's move out."

Onas nodded and whistled sharply, prompting a powerful horse to trot out from the brush. Marina smiled at the beautiful, black mare. "There's my lovely Ruby.", she pet the horse as it whinnied with delight. Meanwhile, the rest of the gypsies mounted their horses as I stood in the center.

Marina sat with Onas when I asked, "I don't suppose you have an extra horse?"

"No.", she frowned. "BUT you can ride with my daughter." She began to smile and pointed at the space on Vita's ebony horse.

"WHAT?!", she shrieked in protest. "Ohhhhh no. Mama, I will not let this Southern Isles royal ride-"

"Vitaaaaaaa.", Marina flashed her a death stare.

Her daughter sulked and rode up to me, "Gurt urhn.", she mumbled.

"What?", I asked.

"I said GET ON!", she snapped as I mounted the steed. She turned to face me for a moment, drawing one of her throwing knives and pointing it at my neck. "If you so much as even think of touching my waist, I'll gut you like a fish."

"You've made your point very clear.", I gulped.

"Good.", she smirked. "And by the way, we like to go fast." She spurred her stallion and yelled, "HEYAAA!"

The horse bolted forward, sending me tumbling into the mud below.

The horse bolted forward, sending me tumbling into the dirt below. "Oooo! Almost had it, Hans!", hollered Bentley, my twelfth brother. He and Nathan helped me to my feet. "Sitron is a tough colt to master. Nathan can tell you that."

"You bet I can.", he sighed, lifting up his vest and exposing the bruises on his torso. "But I know that with some more practice, you'll be riding him in no time!"

I smiled at them as I rose to my feet. Of all my brothers, Bentley and Nathan were the kindest to me. They respected my individuality, and the principles I had followed since I promised Mother five years ago. The other brothers, especially Marcus and Robert, continued to harass me and play up to Liam. Over the years, I had learned to ignore what both he and Father thought of me. Deep down, I longed to feel at least the welcoming embrace of my Father someday. Until then, I rested peacefully, knowing that Mother loved me most. We'd still go on our excursions and read each other stories. Every night since her argument with Father, she'd sneak into my room and slip under the covers. It never mattered to her how old I was, for in her eyes, I was always her baby boy. It was in those moments that the world made perfect sense. Father's opinion of me faded as the love of my mother overwhemed me.

She'd run her hand over my hair and sing her song to me...

_"Dearest Hans, I will love you forever.  
I'll never stop fighting to keep us together.  
Our hearts are one, though they appear as two.  
No matter what happens, I will always be with you."_

Just thinking about Mother brought a smile to my face as Bentley, Nathan, and I found her in the gardens. The two had grown closer to mother because of me. I found it hilarious that older brothers could look up to younger ones. I hugged her tight and kissed her cheek. "Good morning, Mother."

"Good morning.", nodded my brothers in unison, still too "embarassed" to kiss their mother at their age. Happy fools...

"Oh good morning, my loves.", she waved at all of us. "Would you care to help your mother grab some roses from town?" She waved her arm over a patch of soil. "I'd like to make a new addition of big red ones here."

We accepted the task without delay and accompanied her to the marketplace. The four of us were crossing the castle courtyard when we heard the clammer of hooves on the cobblestone. I turned to see Liam and Marcus riding together. They trotted in front of us as Mother bid them good day.

The two ignored her gesture, for they had no respect for her. "Nathan, Bentley.", called Liam. "Father is taking us to see the new slaves. He requests your presence."

They nervously looked at each other. Bentley trembled, "But Mother-"

"Mother will be fine.", jeered Liam, his piercing blue eyes staring down at her. "Won't you?"

Marcus rubbed his red beard and chuckled, "Of course she will, with Princess Hans by her side."

"Have you no respect for your own mother!?", I growled. All I felt was hatred for the two.

"Hans.", Mother warned me to remain silent.

Liam sneered, "Well well Hans...Still trying to pass yourself off as a big strong man I see." He turned to face Bentley and Nathan. "I won't ask again. Come." Out of fear, the two mounted Liam and Marcus' steeds. Liam smirked through his blonde beard. "Hans, darling. Do pick me some tulips." He laughed before galloping off.

Marcus cackled, "Goodbye ladies.", before riding off with him.

Enraged, I kicked the nearest stone in our path. "I hate them!"

"Don't talk like that.", warned Mother.

"But I do! They have no respect for their own mother...or brothers."

She placed her hand on my shoulder and began to rub it. "That is something they have to live with."

"But we have to live with it too, Mother. We can't go on taking this abuse."

Mother sighed, "Look, I know that things seem darkest now. To the point where we don't even see a happy ending. But I promise you, Hans. A beautiful change is coming." She caressed the side of my face. "You're meant for big things in this world."

I shook my head in frustration, "How could you possibly know that?"

"Because I know your heart. After all...", she pulled out the heartstone necklace. "We share the same one."

I faintly smiled, showing my necklace as well. "Thank you, Mother."

She hugged me, "Now, about those flowers?" She held out her arm as I eagerly wrapped mine around it, and led the way into town.

Mother and I shimmied through the bustling streets of our kingdom. Clusters of citizens made their way to the docks to see the latest slave shipments. Mother grimaced and bit her lip. "How can anyone in their right mind force others to work for them? They treat them like animals...animals! It's disgusting."

I agreed with her, "I wish there was something we could do to stop it. Can you not tell Father?"

She sighed in despair, "Your father would never listen to me, Hans. It's his way...or no way." She did her best to change the subject while picking roses from the florists.

"Well I hate it.", I replied. "A king and queen should be a team, and make decisions based on mutual agreements." Mother began to laugh. "What?"

"Nothing.", she grinned at me. "It's just that...you'll make a wonderful king and husband someday."

I bumped into a hooded man who was also examining the florist's latest goods. "Mother...", I wondered while placing roses in her basket.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"You keep saying I'm...destined for big things. Why can't you be too?"

She chuckled at my question. "I already know what my destiny is, Hans."

I raised a brow and asked, "And what is that?"

Mother took a deep breath and looked me right in the eyes. "To be your mother." We stopped picking flowers and smiled at each other. Our love was as strong as the stones on our necklaces.

In that instant, the same hooded man turned to face us. My heart sank as he unsheathed a rusted dagger and lunged at Mother. He let out a horrifying shriek as raised the blade high. "NO!", I screamed. Mother gasped and swayed away from the attack. The man's blade struck the table, snapping its front in two. He turned for me next, gritting his rotted teeth and charging at me. I strafed away from the swing of his dagger, but tripped on the nearby curb.

People screamed around us as Mother threw herself atop of me, yelling, "You will NOT hurt my son!" He raised his blade to stab her when an arrow struck his chest.

The assassin fell over, his hood rolling back to expose a seemingly delusional, wide-eyed man. His blood began to trickle onto the street. His reddened eyes met my mother's as he coughed his final words, "Take heed...this kingdom will burn. Too long have you oppressed us. Too long have you abused our God-given rights...I am but the first to take a stand...but there will be many...many more. You...your king...and your boys will all _**die**__._" With that, the man died as royal guards came to our aid.

"Queen Olivia! Prince Hans!", exclaimed the captain of the guard. "Are you two alright?"

"Yes.", panted Mother while I nodded and helped her up.

"Come quickly.", the captain ushered us to the other guards. "We must get you back to the castle where it is safe."

We had been riding for hours and the sun had set long ago. The forests of Weselton had become the plains of a new land. The stars illuminated the ground with a serene glow. A cool breeze brushed across our faces, prompting me to drift off to sleep...on Vita's back. The second my face touched her back, she elbowed me right off her horse. "I warned you!", she hissed.

I rolled onto the field below and let out a grunt. "Excellent thinking, Hans!", cheered Marina. "We will make camp here tonight." Vita facepalmed as the rest of the band hustled to set up tents. I lay in the same place I had fallen, the energy completely sapped out of my body. Nothing in this world...could bring me to my feet.

I suddenly smelled something cooking, followed by the sounds of a crackling fire. "Who's hungry?", asked Onas.

I mustered all of my strength to stand and bolt for the fire, yelling, "Me! Me! Me!"


	6. Chapter 6 - Burning Kingdom

**Chapter: 6 Burning Kingdom**

I've never seen myself eat like a starving refugee. Perhaps this was because I was one now. I practically inhaled Onas' noodle soup and salted pork. "Watch Mama, watch." gloated the brawny man. "This friend of yours will be healthy again in no time."

"Thank you so much.", I said before sipping my bowl of soup again.

"You are most welcome." He smiled through his inky beard, "Anything for a member of the family."

"But, I barely know any of you. How could I be considered family?"

"Mama saw you as family, and her word is final."

"He's not part of MY family.", sneered Vita as she drank her soup. "For all we know, he could be a spy."

"Vita...", began Marina.

"No, Mama! I'm serious. What if the Duke planted him in your cell for a reason? What if he's been sent to find our home and bring about our destruction?"

"He's not.", said Marina with a shrug.

"How do you know that, Mama?", asked Vita.

The elder took a moment to look into my eyes. "Oh Vita... my dearest daughter. Why do you consistently look through the eyes of hate?" She sat beside me in front of the campfire. "When I look into Hans' eyes, all I see is ...strength...determination...and loyalty."

"Oh how wrong she was...", I thought to myself. "If only she knew of what I did to Princess Anna."

"How could you possibly see that?", I asked. "Vita's right...I could be a traitor."

She chuckled before taking a swig of water from her canteen. "Hans, you had every right to let that Weselton snake shoot me dead. But you didn't...you saved me. That took...strength to stop him...determination to save me...and loyalty to risk your life for me."

I thought on her words before continuing to feast. How could Marina, a total stranger, put so much faith in me? She reminded me of Princess Anna all over again. I'd probably let her down just the same. Maybe even get her killed.

"Excuse me, Mama.", wondered a gypsy man. He had a thin mustache, goatee, and curly hair.

"Yes, Eduardo?", she responded pleasantly.

He pulled out his lute and asked, "May I play us a song to celebrate your return?"

Marina tilted her head to ponder the thought before replying, "We still have a long road to travel. I promise you can play all you want when we return home. Besides, I want everyone to hear it!"

After dinner, Marina put the fire out while everyone bundled up. I was already starting to feel better with a full stomach as I wrapped myself tight in a blanket.

Everyone rested together while Marina sat cross-legged on a nearby hill, meditating in silence. The cool grass felt soothing against my skin and the dew on its ends provided a light chilling sensation. I took a moment to roll over and gaze up at the cloudless sky. A sea of twinkling stars shimmered overhead, reminding me of the glistening fractals of the Snow Queen's ice magic. "Elsa...", I whispered to myself. "Anna..." I wondered what had possibly become of the two since the Great Thaw, and if they were gazing up at the same starry sky right now. Perhaps they were wondering what had become of me...the treacherous prince. My body tensed up and heart raced at the thought of my previous actions. Was I really willing to kill both sisters?...Could I have done it?

My thoughts were dismissed when Eduardo whispered, "Hey Vita..."

"Urgh...What?", she groaned in her sleep.

"The stars above us shine brighter than ever. It is as if they wish to resemble the luminous beauty of your eyes and-"

"Oh for the love of God, SHUT UP!", barked Vita.

"Can't blame a man for trying.", he snickered.

"Do you want me to smash your lute over your head?", she threatened.

"Easy Vita.", chuckled Onas. "Why can't you just enjoy stargazing like the rest of us?"

She growled, "Because Eduardo's gazing at a lot more than stars."

"On the contrary..." The flirtatious gypsy sat up and blew Vita a kiss. "I'm just gazing at the brightest of all stars." Vita's body shot up as she removed her boot and flung it right at his face, prompting the others to laugh.

I couldn't help but chuckle myself, peering over at the enraged woman. She was a hot-tempered one...probably Elsa's age based on appearance. Oh no...she sees me.

"And what are you looking at?!", she asked me while removing her second boot.

"Vita...Vita...Where are your manners?", said Onas. "That's no way to treat a family member." He rolled over to my side. "In fact, we haven't been properly introduced." He stuck out his muscular arm, "I'm Onas." I shook his hand, which nearly crushed mine to bits.

"Nice grip.", I gasped at my pulsing hand.

"Thanks.", he said. "I just pretend I'm clenching a man's skull and grinding it into dust."

My eyes widened as I replied, "Exceptional imagery, Onas. I'm Hans."

He nudged the musician, "You've already met Eduardo. And of course Vita." Eduardo gave me a nod while Vita simply grunted. He leaned over to me again, "You seem tense? I know my appearance might be...intimidating, but deep down...", he whispered, "I'm just a big softie. Just, don't hurt Mama...or Vita...or anyone in this family...Then I'd be forced to break your body in ways you have never even imagined."

I gulped, thinking of the best way to change the conversation. "So how do you know Mama?"

"I was her husband's best friend since childhood.", said Onas. "It was the least I can do after what happened."

I raised my brow and asked, "What happened to him?"

Onas bit his lip and peered over at Vita, who was continuously tossing and turning in her sleep. "Hans, I promise you will know someday. I don't want to talk about her father while she's present." he sighed, flashing a look of worry for the young woman. "She still gets nightmares. Poor girl." Onas rolled back to his side of the ground and clenched his musket tight. "You'd best get some sleep, Hans. We still have a long journey ahead of us, and you must be ready for a REAL family welcome."

I turned over in my blankets and looked up at Marina on the hill. She just sat there...for hours. Who knew if she was asleep. Just when I had started to doze off, I heard a rustling nearby. I tilted my head forward to see Vita caught in a horrible nightmare and cringed at the sight. She twitched and jerked from side to side, gasping and practically whimpering the words, "Papa...Papa." Nightmares were indeed a devastating form of torture. Vita then screamed herself awake with tears in her eyes, crying, "Noooooo!"

I then screamed myself awake with tears in my eyes, crying, "Noooooo!" This marked three weeks of straight nightmares. I kept seeing the hooded man stabbing my mother and I. His rotted teeth continously flashed in front of me, as he snarled, "You will all...DIE."

"Hans?", worried Mother as she entered my bedroom.

"Mother, I saw him again! I saw him again. He...stabbed us and-"

"Shhhhh shhhhhh.", she sat at my bedside and wiped my sweaty forehead with a kerchief. "It was just another nightmare. It's done...It's over...He can no longer hurt us."

"He stabbed you..." I gulped and caught my breath, "It was so...real."

"I know, dear. I know.", she hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"When can we go outside again?", I asked.

She sulked, her eyes full of worry. "I'm not sure, sweetheart. But for now, I need you to get your rest."

"What if the nightmares return?"

"They won't this time.", affirmed Mother as she snuggled next to me. She never cared how old I was...I'd always be her baby boy. "Because what did I tell you about love?"

"It's the strongest.", I replied.

"That's right, Hans. Stronger than any evil in the world. It's even been known to save lives."

"Really?"

She rested her head against mine. "Oh yes yes yes. Think of all the stories we've read. True love's kiss has broken spells...and even brought people back to life."

I began to smile again before pulling out my heart necklace. She pressed hers to it and sang.

_"Dearest Hans, I will love you forever.  
I'll never stop fighting to keep us together.  
Our hearts are one, though they appear as two.  
No matter what happens, I will always be with you."_

As I drifted off to sleep, she assured, "Don't worry, my love. We'll be outside again before you know it.

As much as I wanted to believe her, I lost hope as another month past. The man who attacked Mother and I was right about everything. Other revolutionaries did surface, crying out for justice and rebelling against our regime. Father's men were having extreme difficulty with containing such a massive uprising. Before we knew it, entire towns were razed and its citizens had rallied to destroy us. While Mother told me not to, I still eavesdropped on the castle guards along with the rest of my brothers. They'd talk about how the revolutionaries were closing in and growing in numbers. My heart nearly stopped when one of our servants said we were all going to die.

A week later, the rebellion had stretched across our entire kingdom. Father's scouts reported that the nearest town had been lost, and that rebels had set up fourteen nooses to "string up" all of us. Mother and Father dismissed these as rumors, but never told us anything more after that. They would argue every night for hours on end. My nightmares persisted, and hysteria plagued our castle. Many servants and guards abandoned their posts with fears of execution, and were never seen again. I will never forget watching an entire group of maids leave. One of them turned to face me for a moment, instantly sobbing at my sight. They knew the horrible end that we were about to face.

Mother did her best to keep us calm and faithful, but only Bentley, Nathan and I listened. The others dismissed her "false hope" and sided with Father, preparing themselves to take up arms and fight the rebels. Eventually, Liam was able to win over Bentley and Nathan for good. We never spent time together after that, and I felt that my only friend was Mother.

One afternoon, we received news that the rebels would be at our castle by nightfall. Father had all thirteen of us line up with swords in our hands. He taught us basic dueling moves, all of which were simple for the others, but far more difficult for Bentley and I. Even Nathan had trouble mastering the techniques. At one point Bentley dropped his sword and fell to his knees. He began to sob as the fears of what was coming finally caught up with him.

Father glared at him, "On your feet."

Bentley continued to break down. "Father...I...I can't."

He stormed up to him and ordered, "I said ON YOUR FEET, SON!"

Bentley quivered and held out both arms, begging for Father to embrace him. "Father...please."

Instead, he shoved his own son's hands away. "Get off me, you coward."

I had had enough. I yelled out, "Stop it, Father!" Only to be shoved down by him.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me!", he roared, his words echoing throughout the castle.

"Have you no respect for your own, father?!", affirmed Liam before he kicked me in the chest. The entire castle had descended into madness.

I looked up and dared to croak, "So Father...this... is how you treat your sons."

"No.", sneered my king. He approached Liam, who stood at attention. He then rubbed his shoulders and pat his back. "THIS...is how I treat my sons."

It was as if his words were a lance being driven through my heart. Broken down, beaten, and bewildered, I asked, "Then, what am I to you?"

"Certainly no son of mine.", he replied with a stern face.

I felt as though my heart had been torn out of me as Mother appeared in the hallway. "ROMAN!", she exclaimed. "What is the meaning of this?" Her green eyes scanned across the room, stopping at the sight of Bentley and I thrown to the ground. "What did you do?" He didn't answer, prompting her to viscously yank at his sleeves. "What did you do to my babies!?", she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I'm teaching them to survive!", he yelled. "It's the only way."

"Only way?", said Mother as tears filed her eyes. "What? For them to die in some '_glorious final stand_' alongside you? Roman, you can still save this kingdom. You need to change your ways and-"

"Never!", he barked. "The peasants outside will learn their place! We'll show them all, right boys?" Liam and my other older brothers nodded while standing at attention.

"Have you completely lost your mind?", asked Mother. "Roman, this is suicide."

"If we must give our lives defending this kingdom, so be it."

"This kingdom?", ranted Mother. "We do not make up 'this kingdom'." She pointed out the window, "All of that...even the rebels...is 'this kingdom'. You think this is some kind of crusade to destroy the Southern Isles? The people want freedom...justice...all of which _you_ have denied them!"

"Enough, Olivia. It's talk like that that started this revolution."

Now Mother had lost it. "Talk like this, you say? Talk like this?! Roman, it's the goddamn truth!" She got up in his face and continued to yell, "You brought this upon all of us! You're not a king, you're a dictator. And because of you, we are all going to die!"

"Silence!", he snapped, striking her with the back of his hand. The sound of such a hit echoed across the room. Mother nearly fell over from the impact as I ran to her side. In all my years, Father had **never** laid a hand on Mother until now.

"Mother!", I cried, helping her to her feet. Her left cheek was completely red and beginning to swell.

She rubbed her face and looked at Father with tears streaming down her face. "I loved you, Roman.", she choked. "I loved you." She stood up and clenched my hand tightly, leading me out of the room.

Father panicked, his hands trembling at his actions. "Wait...Olivia. Olivia!"

Mother wouldn't answer, and continued to pull me upstairs. Bentley was about to join us when Marcus and Leo held him back. "Mom! Mooom!", he cried.

The two of us went to my bedroom and locked the door. She held me close, remaining silent while rocking back and forth. We sat there for hours until sounds of a rioting crowd bellowed outside. The night was filled with cries for freedom.

We watched from my bedroom window as the revolutionaries bashed down the gate and charged into the courtyard. Torches and stones were flung into the lower windows as guards did their best to fight off the invaders. "Mother...", I whispered. "I'm scared."

"I am too, darling.", she replied, nearly out of breath. Her trembling hand pulled out her heart necklace as she slowly sang.

_"Dearest Hans, I will love you forever...  
I'll never stop fighting to keep us together...  
Our...our hearts are one, though they appear as two. No matter...no ma-ma-matter what happens... I...will always be with you."_

We hugged each other tight as the conflict raged outside. Suddenly, a torch smashed through my bedroom window, setting it ablaze. Mother shrieked as I opened my door and pulled her out. "Come on, Mother!" We ran through the burning corridors and back to the main lobby. The guards had barricaded the door with furniture and were helping the servants to safety.

Father had led the rest of my brothers up the adjacent flight of stairs. He told them to draw their swords and die with honor. Mother continued to stare at the chaos outside as I spotted Bentley on the stairs. "Mother, I'm going to get Bentley. I'll be right back!" I dashed down the stairs and yanked him to our side. We were almost there when Liam shoved me to the ground.

"You will not undermine Father's command!", he screamed.

"Liam!", I hollered back. "Have you gone mad? If we stay here, we all die! We need to find a way out with Mother!" I then noticed a beam of flaming debris collapsing behind us. "Look out!" I tackled Liam to safety just as the beam struck.

"Hans!", screamed Bentley from across the flames.

"What is it?!", I called back.

"It's Mother! She's gone!"

My heart pounded faster and I began to feel sick to my stomach, "But where did she-" I looked over the stairwell to see Mother slowly approaching the barricaded door. "Mother!", I yelled. "What are you doing?"

She ignored every word and began to remove the furniture blocking the way. The doors swung open, exposing the massive army of revolutionaries outside. Father's eyes widenened, "OLIVIAAAAAA!"

"MOTHER!", I screamed. "NOOOOOOO!"


	7. Chapter 7 - Meet the Gypsies

**Chapter: 7 Meet the Gypsies**

I woke up to the most atrocious of odors. My eyes shot open to gaze upon Onas' hairy armpit in my face. "Yeeaagh!", I yelped while rolling away.

"Time to wake up, Hans.", said Onas with a delighted grin. I looked across the grassy plains. It was still dark, but the sun could be seen beginning its slow ascension in the distance. "Time for everyone to wake up!" He made his way to Eduardo and shoved his armpit in his face too.

"Sweet mother of mercy!", gasped Eduardo as he bolted to his feet. "That smell could wipe out an army!" Onas simply laughed and awakened the rest of the rebels with his mighty body odor. He was on his way to Vita when Eduardo stopped him. "I'll take care of this." Eduardo knelt beside Vita, gently kissed her cheek, and whispered, "Good morning beautiful, it's time to get up-"

******_POW!  
_**  
Vita's right arm shot forward, punching Eduardo right in the face. "Go...away.", she growled.

"Hans.", called Marina from behind me. "I trust you had a good night's sleep?"

"Yes...Of course.", I replied.

She smiled and pinched my cheeks. "Awwww I'm so gwad.", she spoke in a cutesy voice. "Now wet's go home."

"And how far is that?"

Onas helped Marina onto her horse and said, "If we leave now, we shall be there by sundown."

So we mounted our horses and galloped into the sunrise. Everyone was too tired to speak, and only the stomping of hooves could be heard battering the field around us. My strength was already returning after last night's meal, and I was able to grasp the saddle without touching Vita at all. She was most definitely not a morning person. It got to a point where our horse was galloping in zigzags. "Ummmm Vita?", I worried.

"Meh.", she grunted in her groggy state.

"Why don't you let me ride in front so you can sleep?"

"I'm fine.", she lazily mumbled.

"We're riding so bad, we're spelling Z's with our tracks."

Vita was too tired to argue, and shrugged. "Alright."

We stopped and switched spots. I took the reins while she sat behind me. I looked back and said, "And feel free to sleep on my-" Vita's head collapsed against me as she began to snore. "Back...", I chuckled before facing forward. Her horse was a speedy one. Fast enough to remind me of my stallion, Citron. I had had him since childhood...but where was he now? Probably still in Arendelle, kept safe from his "treacherous master." I began to imagine Princess Anna riding Citron throughout the kingdom, and treating him like the best horse in the world. Soon, I could see that cream-colored stallion completely forgetting about me. The thought depressed me further until I got a good laugh.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Eduardo riding alongside us. His right eye was swollen purple from Vita's punch. I began to snicker, and had to turn my head away. "What's...so funny?", muttered Vita in her sleep.

"The way you socked Eduardo.", I whispered.

She huffed, "He wouldn't leave me alone. I don't get why...It's not like I'm pretty or anything."

I raised my brow in bewilderment. I thought Vita was an incredibly beautiful woman. How could she not see it? "You're kidding right?", I asked. "Vita, you're a gorgeous woman."

She went, "Pffffft! I'm ugly, Hans."

"I mean it!", I grew flustered. How could she not see it? "You're so beautiful!"

"This conversation is over.", she muttered before starting to doze off. "Can't you see I need my ugly sleep?", she yawned.

I shook my head in disbelief, eventually shrugging at the fact that she thought she was ugly. "It's terrible, isn't it?", said Mama Marina. She sighed, "If only she could see herself through her mother's eyes. But that's something she'll have to learn in time."

"So Hans...", wondered Onas. "How long did you live in the Southern Isles?"

"All of my life.", I answered.

"So you were around for the revolution, then.", thought Marina.

I gulped, "Yes... I remember how it ended." I tightly clenched the horse's reins.

I tightly clenched the balcony as Mother stepped outside. "NOOOOO!", I screamed.

Mother ignored all of us, and stepped out to face the revolutionaries. They stood in a circle around her as she examined them. She took a deep breath and yelled, "I...am Queen Olivia of the Southern Isles! BUT, do I even deserve the title? Does King Roman deserve his?" Her questions were followed by endless heckles and boos. "People of the Southern Isles!", she announced. "Look around you. This is where the path of injustice and oppression has led us! Too long have I sat in the shadows. Too long have I been silenced!" The mob grew silent at her last words. "Our king has oppressed ALL of us. Not even his own family is safe from his hardened heart."

"Then I say we kill him!", shouted a rioter, prompting others to cheer.

"For what?", asked Mother. "For another dictator to take his place? People of the Southern Isles, this cycle of destruction must end NOW!"

"How?", hollered another revolutionary.

"By working together!", exclaimed Mother. The crowd became extremely restless. "Listen to me...LISTEN! For all of my life, only one has ruled this kingdom. Well I say we give the woman some power!" Her words caused the female rioters to cheer and whistle. "A very wise, young man once told me that a king and queen should be a team, and make decisions based on mutual agreements. People of the Southern Isles, too long have we sat in the darkness! What kind of kingdom are we raising our children in? A kingdom where taxes destroy families? A kingdom built on the backs of slaves?" The crowd denied all of her accusations. "Don't throw it all away!", shouted Mother as she shook her fist. "Look around you...our kingdom is in flames! But it doesn't have to end in ashes. Come with me...RISE with ME! Let us rebirth this nation and fly like a**_phoenix_** from its ashes!" Her words gave me goosebumps as I pictured a fiery bird rising above the flames. Much to our amazement, the crowd began to cheer.

"I...I don't believe it.", whispered Father behind me.

A rioter stepped forward and jeered, "Who's to say you're not another dictator? What abuse have you endured?"

Mother flashed the side of her face where Father struck her. "I bear his wounds deep within my heart." She then stood up on a pile of rubble. "Now who's with me?! WHO WILL HELP ME REBUILD THIS BROKEN WORLD?!"

I took a deep breath and ran outside. "I'm with you, Mother! I'm with you!" I stepped atop the rubble and held her hand.

Several ex-servants and guars stepped forward, smiling at their brave queen. "We're with you!", shouted a maid followed by other cheers. More and more rioters stepped forward, dropping their weapons and rallying with Mother.

Mother turned to me and smiled before addressing the mass once more, "Rise with me, for a new day dawns from this moment forward! I, Queen Olivia, hereby abolish all forms of slavery from the Southern Isles!" Her words made me applaud along with the thousands of citizens. "From this moment, our kingdom will be a source of prosperity...A place where our children can dream!...Will you help me?!"

The crowd erupted into one big, "YESSSSSS!" Eventually, this once bloodthirsty mob was chanting, "Olivia! Olivia! Olivia! Olivia!"

I hugged her tight, "You did it, Mom!"

She laughed with tears in her eyes, "No, Hans. We did." She gazed into my own sentimental eyes and kissed my forehead. "For you, gave me courage." We embraced each other as the crowd cheered and whistled around us. Mother was right...love was the most powerful force in the world. We had saved our entire kingdom from destruction.

I then heard a voice that gave me chills. "Hans." I turned to see Liam looking down at me. "You saved me...Why?"

I looked him straight in the eye and said, "It's what brothers do.", and forced myself to hug him.

"Vita.", I whispered. "Viiiiiiita."

"Wha...What?", she grumbled.

"I think we're here.", I said. Our caravan had stopped atop a desert ravine. We all looked down to see a lush oasis amidst the sands. Campfires and tents could be seen along with bands of gypsies.

"Home sweet home.", sighed Eduardo.

Boy was he right. The moment we rode into the oasis, a gypsy toddler screamed, "Mamaaaaaa!"

Another gypsy was washing clothes when she spotted us, "Everyone! Mama! Mama's back!"

"Mama's alive! Hahaaaaa!", celebrated a blacksmith, who was now hammering at double his speed.

Marina dismounted her horse only to have Onas hoist her over his hulking shoulders. She waved as everyone cheered for her, chanting, "MA-MA! MA-MA! MA-MA!" Onas put her down for her to receive seemingly endless hugs and kisses.

As I watched Marina kiss some babies, Vita tapped my shoulder. "Please Hans, allow me to take your coat."

"Oh...thanks.", I watched her toss my white swallow-tail into the nearest bonfire. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"Trust me. The last thing anyone here wants to see is a prince of the Southern Isles." She nudged me with a wink, "If anyone asks, you're a prisoner of war. Got it?"

"Got it.", I nodded.

In that instant, Marina announced, "Everyone, meet my new friend, Hans! Prince of the Southern Isles!" Vita facepalmed while I mourned the loss of my coat...and probably my life. The crowd charged at me with angry glares until Marina said, "He's part of our family!" The gypsies looked at her in bewilderment until she elaborated, "He's not like the others. He helped me escape, and tonight, we celebrate his courage!"

Before I knew it, the entire settlement had erupted into one enormous celebration. Two women removed off my buttoned shirt and vest while Onas fitted me into some multi-colored garbs. Some could be heard giggling and gossiping about my shirtless body. An older gypsy woman kissed me twice on the cheeks and lips, thanking me for helping Marina escape. Her lips tasted bitter and salty. "Bleh.", I winced. "Old lady..." I then sat amongst the others, listening to festive music and watching entire groups get up and dance. Eduardo leapt in the center, playing away on his lute. Onas gleefully danced around the fire, making everyone laugh and clap to the beat. That muscleman was quite the character. I couldn't help but laugh too when he and Marina danced hilariously together. It was then that I saw Vita come dancing in. Her body moved like an exotic bird trying to court a mate. She wore a red dress and bandana, exposing her torso as it swayed from left to right. Her bare feet leapt across the sand while her ankle bracelets jingled. I found myself fixed on her as she twirled passed me. Our green eyes met each other for a moment as I wondered, "How could she possibly find herself unattractive?"

Suddenly, Marina broke apart from Onas and called me over. "Come on, Hans!" She gave a bow and held out her hand, "May I have this dance?"

My eyes widened as her words echoed in my head. I could hear my mother that day we we danced in the fields.

_"May I have this dance?"  
_

"Oh no.", I shook my head and awakened from my daze. "I can only waltz."

"Get in there!", cackled a gypsy man before shoving me at Marina. She took my hand and led me through the motions.

"There you go!", giggled Marina. She started a to cheer, "Go Hans! Go Hans!"

A genuine smile began to form on my face. I couldn't remember the last time I'd seemed so excited, and stopped thinking about the past for once. Marina then shoved me into Vita and urged us to dance. Her daughter agreed...just not as I'd hoped she would. Rather than take my hands, Vita wrapped a sash around my waist and spun me around. After three turns, she let go, sending me tumbling into the crowd and making Marina roll her eyes.

I slowly got up to find that I'd landed on a crumpled piece of paper. Closer observation showed a distorted sketch of dancing gypsies. I then looked up to see a young man holding a quill and stack of papers in his hands. "Oh my.", I gasped. "I'm so sorry I-" The boy ran away before I could finish. Worried, I trailed after him until he dashed into a tent.

I took a deep breath and entered in after him. The entire tent was filled with gorgeous drawings of various peoples and places. The gypsy boy was cowering in the corner, hiding behind his drawings and staring at me with his hazel eyes. His brown curly hair was short and tucked under his bandana. "Please don't be afraid." I took a step back and asked, "Did...did you draw these yourself?" He nervously nodded. "These are beautiful!", I complimented, making him faintly smile.

"Indeed they are.", said Vita as she entered the tent after me. She knelt beside the young man and embraced him. I assumed they were both around the same age of nineteen or so. "Hans is a friend.", she assured. "Besides, if he hurt you, I'd put one of my knives between his eyes.", she jokingly aimed a throwing knife at me and made a "Wooosh!" noise, making the teen chuckle.

I offered the artist my hand, of which he carefully shook. "What's your name?", I asked.

Vita sighed and stood beside me. "We don't know and he won't tell us."

"Why?"

"The armies of Weselton attacked his village. They never stood a chance, and sent for the aid of their fellow gypsies. By the time we arrived, the populace was slaughtered. We found him among the wreckage, crying hysterically. Anyone he ever knew...family...friends...was dead."

"Oh...I'm so sorry.", I replied.

"Mama took him in and nursed his wounds. He hasn't spoken since, and copes with the tragedy by drawing and writing."

"He writes too?"

"Ohhh yes.", smiled Vita. "Don't you?"

The teen eagerly nodded, pulled out some of his papers, and handed them to me. The story was all about how much he loved Marina, and was titled: _My New Mama_.

"This is wonderful.", I said, making him grin. "You are very talented!"

"He even does pictures for people.", added Vita. She unraveled a piece of paper in her satchel. It showed a stunningly detailed picture of a younger Marina holding a toddler Vita. Vita pointed to the smiling man sitting beside the two. Her voice began to crack, "That's Papa. I...I miss him very much." A tear streamed down her face. "I'm sorry, I need a moment." She stepped out, leaving me with the young man.

I sat next to him and asked, "Say...can you draw someone for me?" He nodded and grabbed a blank sheet of paper. With a quill readied in his hand, he eagerly awaited my description. I sighed, "She's about my age...Crown atop her head...Long, flowing dress...Beautiful, yet frightened face...She has a lot on her mind...A single braid resting over her shoulder...Snowflakes swirl around her...


	8. Chapter 8 - Something Worth Fighting For

**Chapter: 8 Something Worth Fighting For**

I sat on a rock formation a little ways off from the settlement. The palm trees above blew softly in the wind as I gazed up at the stars. I looked down at the completed artwork in my hands. That teen had masterfully drawn a woman he had never laid eyes on. Elsa looked exactly as I remembered her. She was standing cautiously, her dress blowing in the icy wind as she hugged herself tight. Her face gazed back at the viewer with worry and a seemingly never-ending cycle of fear.

"Oh Elsa...", I thought. "If only things had been different." I thought back to the day of her coronation in Arendelle. I remembered sitting in the chapel as she stood poised and dignified. I thought back to myself carrying her down from the North Mountain, her unconscious self resting against my chest. She was absolutely beautiful...a perfect candidate for me to seize the throne- "NO!", I yelled at myself. I was growing frustrated and my hands began to tremble. Why was a stupid crown all I could think of? Deep down I knew there was more to life...

Then, the accusing voices within me resurfaced, _"Traitor...You never could have loved her...Monster...Disloyal prince...Murderer..."  
_  
"No...", I denied myself. "I'm not a murd-...I'm not a murderer!" I crumpled up the Elsa drawing and threw it across the grass. The paper ball landed by Vita's boots as she approached me. "Please...go away.", I grunted while clenching my fists.

"What's wrong, Hans?", worried Vita.

"What do you care?"

She sulked down next to me, planting herself on the rocks. "You heard Mama. You're family now. And I care about everyone in my family."

"You?", I scoffed.

"So what if I have a bit of a...temper."

"A bit?! You elbowed me in the face back on the horse...and you flung me into that poor kid's drawings earlier!"

Vita apologized and tried to change the subject. "Speaking of drawings..." She unwrinkled the paper I'd thrown and examined the drawing. "Oh my...she's beautiful."

I sighed, keeping my eyes trained on my feet. "Yes she was."

Vita tensed up. "I'm sorry, Hans."

My eyes widened when I realized what she'd thought. "Oh no, Vita. She's not dead."

"So what happened to her?", asked the young gypsy.

I couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth. She probably would've laughed in disbelief, just as her mother did. "Let's just say, I don't think I'll ever see her again."

"Hmmm." Vita leaned in with curiosity, "Did you...love her?"

"I believe I could have.", I replied. "But she wasn't the most social of queens."

"She was a queen?"

I rolled my eyes and pointed at the drawing, "No, she just wears a crown for the hell of it."

"Shut up.", said Vita while playfully punching my arm. "I knew that. I was distracted."

"By what?", I laughed.

"I don't know...your sideburns.", she giggled. "I mean...look at these things!" She grabbed the sides of my face and wiggled the hair.

"Hey! Stop that!", I swatted her hands away.

"Oh sorry, Prince Sideburns."

"What was that?"

"Ohhh nothing...Prince Sideburns.", she snickered while dancing around me.

I admired her giddiness and said, "You know, you're a wonderful dancer."

"Eh, I'm average.", she twirled and shrugged. "Mama and Papa used to tell me stories about-" She struck a majestic pose. "The amazing Esmeralda! Whose dance charmed every man in France, even the Minister of Justice." She giggled while reminiscing. "I used to think we were related, and aspired to dance just like her. You know...silly kid dreams."

"Wait...THE Esmeralda?", I wondered.

"The gypsy heroine of Paris? Yes."

"Mother and I would read her story all the time. About how she and the hunchback brought about a revolution!" I stopped myself and sighed, "Yeah. Two outcasts...changing the world."

Vita noticed my somber change and placed her arm around me. "What troubles you?"

"I just miss my Mother is all."

"I can only imagine.", said Vita. "When Mama was taken by those Weselton bastards, I couldn't even sleep. So I plotted a rescue mission instead!"

I faintly smiled at her words and found myself deep in thought. "I often wonder if Mother is still waiting for me...", I huffed. "If she's proud...or ashamed. If I'll...ever see her again."

Vita leaned against me while rubbing my back, "Hans, I don't know how or when...but we will reunite you with your mother. I promise."

I gently nodded, "Thanks."

"Maybe we'll even meet your queen friend too!", she assured.

We then heard Marina's voice. "Oh here they are! Hans, I'd like you to meet Bo."

I stood up as Vita hugged a thin man with a stubble and short brown hair. "Bo!", she cheered. "Where were you?"

Bo spoke in a peaceful, soothing tone, "I was here the entire time, Vita. You know I'm not one for festivities. All that jumping and yelling and dancing and..bleh."

"Work work work.", mocked Marina. "That's all you ever think about. That's why I wuv you!", she placed a motherly kiss on the man's cheek, making him blush.

Bo looked over at me with his deep blue eyes and held out his hand. "You must be Hans."

"He prefers the title: Prince Sideburns.", whispered Vita before I nudged her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bo.", I shook his hand.

Marina began, "Bo here is an exceptional leader. When I'm out fighting, he's here holding down the fort and planning our next move."

"Speaking of which.", suggested Bo. "You shouldn't be doing that much fighting, Mama. You're a leader, a symbol of hope and strength to all of us."

She replied, "But what kind of leader am I if I don't fight alongside my people? We live together, we die together."

Marina's words went straight to my heart. No wonder she had such an influential and inspirational reputation. If there was anything Mother taught me when she stopped the revolution, it was that a true leader does not force people to bow, but instead rallies them to stand beside her.

Suddenly, a gypsy came riding into the oasis, blowing his horn. "Weselton troops! Weselton troops in the far gorge!"

His words made gypsies gasp and shriek until Marina raised her hand. "Have no fear!", she affirmed. "Have no fear!" She ran up to the rider and asked, "Luca, what happened? Where are your sisters?"

The gypsy caught his breath. "We were scouting ahead when we saw the camp. We split up to get a closer look...There were too many. They...They." He began to get flustered.

Marina's eyes shot open with worry as she hugged him. "Luca...look at me. Where are your big sisters? Where are Zora and Talitha?"

"They have them.", he began to cry. "There were too many, I couldn't get them out and-...I'm sorry Mama-"

"Shhhhh shhhhhh.", Marina hugged him while caressing his head. "We're going to get them back." She announced to all of us, "To arms! They want to take our daughters? We will take their lives!" The gypsies screeched and hollered battle cries as Marina approached us. "We will not leave Zora and Talitha at the mercy of those rats. Onas!"

The huge gypsy stood at attention, "Yes, Mama?"

She tossed him a musket, "Take a band of your best men and follow Luca to the gorge. The rest will stay here and set up a defensive perimeter with Bo and I. If Luca was followed, we must be ready to face a wave of attackers." She opened a trunk containing three muskets, each with their own markings and feathered nozzles. She grabbed the first two and kissed the third before closing the trunk. "Vita!", she yelled before tossing her daughter her personal musket. She strapped her own musket over her shoulder and called again, "To arms!"

Onas exclaimed, "Eduardo! We'll need your sharpshooting skills."

"On it!", he hollered back before mounting his horse. "Let's ride!"

Marina shouted to Onas while distributing ammunition. "Onas! Take the kids with you!"

Onas never disagreed with Mama and shrugged. "If you say so." He picked up two toddlers and hoisted them over his shoulders. "I think they're too young to fight but-"

"Not those kids, you big oaf! Hans and Vita!", screamed Mama.

"Ohhhhh.", realized Onas. "Sorry, Mama." He put the children down and motioned for us to join him.

"PRINCE Hans.", said Marina as she jogged up to me. "You told me you've done nothing in your life to make you worthy of such a title." She handed me a musket and sword, "Now's your chance to change that." I looked up at her, gazing into eyes that had nothing but confidence in me. She truly believed in me, and I couldn't understand why. "Look. I don't care who the hell you ever thought you were. To me, you're a hero tonight." She lightly pat my cheek with her hand. "Now go make Mama proud."

I stood firm and replied sternly, "Yes Mama."

I turned and mounted Vita's horse. She let me grip her waist and spurred our mount. "Yaaaaaaaaaaa!", she screamed. "Andiamo! Andiamo!"

Eduardo spurred his horse and screeched his battle cry, "Ayayayayayayayayaaaaaa!"

"To victory!", roared Onas as he led us in a cavalry charge across the desert sands.


	9. Chapter 9 - My Body Never My Soul

**Chapter: 9 My Body. Never My Soul**

We rode violently into the night, filling the hills with our battle cries. "This way! This way!", directed Luca. The young brother brought us to the end of a gorge overlooking the camp. "Down there."

We could see an entire set up of military personnel established below. "That's a hell lot more than a simple scout force.", whispered Onas.

"My sisters are still down there!", worried Luca. "Those soldiers could...could." He squinted his eyes, imagining the atrocities.

Vita calmed him, "We'll get them out of there before anything happens to them. Hans, come on. I have an idea." She turned to the others, "Hans and I will sneak in to grab Zora and Talitha. Eduardo, I'll need you to provide covering fire. Onas, you and the others need to cause a diversion. Eduardo took up a position at the edge of the gorge while Onas and his fighters began their descent. I followed Vita down the adjacent cliffside as she asked, "Have you ever fired a musket?"

"No. Only a flintlock."

"Well, think of it as a giant flintlock, then.", she replied. "Point and shoot. It makes the bad people go away."

"All this shooting.", I wondered. "What happened to sneaking in?"

"That's what these are for.", she opened her vest, exposing her belts of throwing knives.

"What about me?"

She rolled her eyes, "Do I have to do everything for you?" She took my musket, removed the bayonet, and placed it in my hands. "There. Now let's move."

We made our way to the center of the gorge and hid behind a stack of crates. I peaked through the crack of one to see rows of rifles. "They're ready for war.", I whispered.

"It was only a matter of time.", replied Vita. "The Duke won't stop until our resistance is wiped out. It's the only way he can 'expand' his kingdom." Her eyes widened as she examined the cargo. "And it seems he has some help."

I gasped when I saw the crest of the Southern Isles stamped on the crates. "What the hell is going on?", I asked when we heard a woman scream.

"Zora.", said Vita as she yanked me behind the boxes. We peered over the edge to see a Weselton soldier dragging a gypsy woman by her strawberry-blonde hair.

He slammed her against the boxes and laughed, "Go ahead, you little tramp. Cry...SCREAM!", he laughed in his drunken stupor. "Your friends cannot hear you.", he whispered while pinning her against the crate.

Vita vaulted over and repeatedly stabbed him with her dagger while I got Zora away. Vita spit on his body and hissed, "Bastardo! Pig!" She knelt beside Zora, "Are you alright?"

"I'm...I'm fine."

"Where's your sister?"

"I don't know.", she said as her bottom lip trembled. Suddenly, her eyes widened behind me. "Look out!"

I turned to face another soldier raising his sword up high. I ducked under the swing and jammed my bayonet into his torso. As he fell dead, a third man took aim with his rifle, only to be headshotted by Eduardo. Right on cue, a battle erupted on the northern side of the camp. Onas and his men had led an attack to keep the Weselton forces fixed on their position. Gunfire could be heard all around as I helped Zora to her feet. Meanwhile, Vita fired her musket and took cover. "Head back up the cliff, Zora!", she ordered.

"Not a chance.", said the brave woman as she picked up a downed soldier's musket. "I'm helping you find Talitha!"

I knelt beside the two women and aimed my rifle out across the camp. I trained my sights on a reloading infantryman.

******_CRACK!_**

My bullet grazed his shoulder and he returned fire. Vita leapt over the crates while throwing two knives, both of which struck my target in the chest. I turned the corner to advance while Eduardo covered me from above. A soldier charged me with his cutlass as I drew my own sword. Our blades clanged as we dueled across the camp. While I wasn't the best with a gun, swordplay was my specialty. I ducked under my foe's swing and drove my blade into his chest, proceeding to quickly remove it and slash across him.

One of the soldiers emerged from his tent and grabbed Vita from behind. She squirmed in his grip until Onas appeared behind them both. The titanic gypsy easily snapped the man's neck and set Vita free. "Thanks, big guy.", she smiled. He simply pat her on the head with a cheerful hum.

As the battle continued around us, I heard yet another woman scream. Zora gasped, "That's Talitha! Talithaaaa! Where are you?"

I peered across the burning camp to see an officer dragging her by her bound arms. "There!", I alerted the gypsies.

We regrouped and ran towards Talitha when a line of Weselton troops formed up. Their commander barked, "Ready arms!...Take aim!" We all ducked for cover as he yelled, "FIRE!" Musket shells tattered across the wreckage, striking one gypsy in the leg and another directly in the forehead.

Vita growled at the sight and exclaimed, "Return fire!" Heeding her orders, everyone fired away at the line of men. When they began to reload and clean out their barrels, Vita yelled, "CHARGE!" We roared and sprinted at the line with weapons ready. I tackled a soldier to the ground, stabbing him with my sword while Onas grabbed one trying to sneak up on me. He used his mighty strength to fling the man across the ground like a rag doll. Zora disarmed a soldier of his own musket and impaled him with the bayonet. A foe slashed Vita across the arm with his knife. She grunted in response and angrily slashed her knife across his throat. She then grabbed a downed man's flintlock and fired it into another enemy.

"Talithaaaa!", called Zora, desperately trying to find her sister.

We saw the Weselton officer atop his horse with Talitha standing at gunpoint. Talitha stood firm and said, "My body. **Never** my soul."

My heart raced as the officer yelled, "You gypsy vermin don't know when you're beat." He cocked his flintlock.

"Noooooo!", screamed Zora as he fired, sending Talitha collapsing to the ground. The officer laughed while riding off, only to be shot by Eduardo. He tumbled off of his horse and onto the sands. "Talitha!" She held her limp sister, cradling the back of her head. It was only then that Vita and I noticed Zora's hand. Her entire palm was soaked in blood, for the officer's bullet had struck her sister in the back of the skull. "Talitha?", she whimpered. "Ta...Talitha?" Vita placed a gentle hand on Zora's shoulder as she began to sob. "No...please. Please don't go. Talithaaaa!", her cries broke the hearts of everyone around.

Luca came running down to look upon his murdered big sister."Oh no...Oh no...no nooooo!", he immediately embraced me, hysterically crying into my chest. All I could do was rub his back and hold him tight.

Even the mighty Onas could be seen weeping for the loss of Talitha. I looked down at Zora, still cradling her lifeless sister and kissing her forehead. For an instant, I saw Princess Anna holding a murdered Queen Elsa in her arms. Anna looked up at me and cried, "Why, Hans? Why did you kill her?!"

I shook away the disturbing image while Vita stood up. She took a deep breath and affirmed, "We must return to the oasis. Mama needs us now."

In that instant, we heard the still-breathing officer grunt in agony. Enraged beyond belief, Zora sprinted over and repeatedly struck him with the butt of her rifle. She continued to strike him after he died, all while crying her eyes out. Vita ran over and restrained her, "Zora...ZORA!" she held her tight. "It's done...IT'S DONE!" Both women cried together. "I know, sweetheart. I know." Vita pressed her forehead against Zora's. "We need to move now. Mama needs us. Everyone needs us." She clenched the gypsies hands tightly, affirming, "You must be STRONG."

Upon returning, we learned that the settlement was never attacked. Marina and the others were all safe in their defensive perimeter, and happy to see Zora returned safely. Marina's smile vanished upon recieving the news of Talitha's demise. A pyre was prepared for her in the center of the oasis, both Zora and Luca stepped forward to ignite it. We hung our heads as Marina stepped forward.

She stared into the flames, watching the smoke swirl up to the skies above, as if Talitha's soul was ascending in them. Two tears rolled down Marina's cheeks as she sighed. "Talitha was a wonderful woman, with an ever-so brilliant mind, and a beautiful heart. And it is because of her heart, that she wouldn't want us to mourn...but rather celebrate her life." Marina stood firm as she addressed us all. "My family, hear what I say, now more than ever. Death is...inevitable. It can claim us when we least expect it. What matters, is how we choose to accept it. Will we be like those who cry and beg for mercy when our time comes? Or...will we be like Talitha, who dared to say, 'My body. **Never** my soul.'"

"Talitha lives on!", yelled a gypsy woman as she raised her drink.

"Talitha lives on!", exclaimed Vita next to me.

"TALITHA LIVES ON!", repeated everyone else around the pyre.

"Amen!", hollered Marina. "They took her body...but NEVER her soul! Talitha lives on! And she fights with us! We have to keep fighting, for her...and for everyone we've lost!" Marina raised her arms high, shaking her fists. "For too long has Weselton viewed us as worthless animals! The Duke wants our land? He'll have to pry it from our cold...dead hands! From the dead hands of people who dare to say, 'My body, NEVER my soul!' I stand here, unafraid to stare death in the eye, and ready to fight to my last breath to keep my family safe!" Vita shook her fist again, "Now rise up! Rise up with me from Talitha's ashes! Like a...Like a..."

"Like a **_phoenix_**!", I exclaimed, which was followed by dead silence.

Marina looked at me, slowly beginning to smile, "YES! Like a phoenix!"

The gypsies continued to cheer and holler, rejoicing in their newfound strength and celebrating the life of Talitha. Bo made his way over to me and asked, "Vita told me about the Southern Isles crates. What do you know?"

We met in Marina's tent to plan our next move. "They had dozens of munition and weapon crates.", described Vita.

"Way more than that camp would ever need.", added Eduardo. "Hans, what do you know of the alliance between Weselton and the Southern Isles?"

I thought back to my time there, and could only shake my head. "I'm afraid I don't know. My family did business with other nations...but Weselton was never mentioned. In fact, I first met the Duke when I was in Arendelle."

"Tell us then...", began Onas. "Is he as big a scoundrel as they say?"

I raised both brows and sulked, "The biggest."

Bo continued to focus on the information. "Like Eduardo said, that camp didn't need that much supply. So either they're doubling up...or..."

"Or what?", asked Marina.

"Or there's a fort." Bo swiped his hand across the map. "This whole section of desert has been unexplored. It'd be the perfect spot to establish a fort in the past few months."

"Hans, Vita and I can scout it out first thing in the morning.", said Marina. She then walked up to both of us and hugged us. "Magnificent work tonight. I'm so proud of you both, for tonight...you are our heroes. Until tomorrow, we must be ready for anything. I want our watch doubled, and send some men to retrieve the supplies from that camp. We'll need all the help we can get. Dismissed."

I made my way to a spare tent and prepared to bundle up for the cold night ahead. "Hans.", called Vita from behind me. "I...just...I just want to say...Good fighting tonight."

"Thank you, Vita. The same to you.", I smiled. "Get some sleep."

Vita smiled back and was on her way to bed, until she realized she'd nearly forgotten something. She turned and pulled out a sheet of paper, "Your new friend made this for you."

I opened the paper in my tent and examined it as I lay under the blankets. It was a drawing of me with two, enormous and fiery wings protruding from my back.


	10. Chapter 10 - An Insightful Outing

**Chapter: 10 An Insightful Outing**

_"Hans...Hans...", called Elsa. "I'm waiting for you." My eyes creaked open as I found myself on a cool bed of frost. The queen slowly made her way over, and proceeded to rest her body against mine. In an instant, we were staing into each other's bright eyes. "When?", she asked while caressing my face. "When will you return?"_

_I spoke up, "But Princess Anna-"_

_"Nevermind her.", snapped Elsa. "Arendelle needs a king.", she held up jewel-encrusted crown, allowing it to dangle between us. "When will you return?"  
_

I gasped myself awake in the tent and caught my breath. "Elsa.", I whispered to myself. Why was I still dreaming of her? Were these simply lustful desires infecting my dreams? Or were they premonitions of a possible future? Regardless, I couldn't get her out of my head since I left Arendelle. Why couldn't she have loved me? Instead, Anna had to-...I cringed at the memories brought on by her name. "Anna..." Maybe I could have turned things around...I had saved Queen Elsa from being murdered in her ice palace, only to find myself trying to kill her over the frozen fjord. What kind of man was I? I was no better than Fritz and his partner. Speaking of which, what was Weselton planning with this expansion campaign? Better yet, why was the Southern Isles supplying them with firearms? So many damn questions...

The flaps of my tent whisked themselves open as Vita strutted in. "Rise and shine, Prince Sideburns!"

I shielded my eyes from the sunlight she let in. I would pick the only tent with a front row seat of the sunrise. "Vita!", I groaned. "What time is it?"

"Time to get a move on!", she flung something onto my leg. "I'd get moving if I were you."

"Why?", I asked while peering down at my lower half. I nearly had a heart attack when I spotted the cobra slithering around my legs. "GEAAAAH!", I exclaimed, leaping to my feet and sprinting out of the tent. I stood white as a ghost as Vita fell to her knees, laughing uncontrollably. "VITA!", I scolded.

"What?", she giggled.

"That was a cobra...A cobra!"

"So?"

"Those things are poisonous! I could've died!"

She laughed even harder, "But you didn't...so it's funny!"

"You gypsies have a sick sense of humor.", I sneered before getting dressed in my gypsy garbs.

"There you two are.", said Marina as she marched up to us with her musket slung over her shoulder. "We need to get moving if we're going to cover all of that territory. If there's a fort, we need to know about it as soon as possible."

Onas walked over with three satchels that smelt heavenly. "What's in those?", I asked in delight.

"Meals for your journey.", smiled Onas.

"Ohhhh yes.", said Vita while quickly snatching a bag. "Thank you, Onas!" She removed a piece of meat and prepared to eat it when her mother yelled.

"Vita!", shouted Marina.

She rolled her eyes, "What, Mama?"

"We need to conserve food. Save it for when we stop to rest."

She sulked and angrily repacked the food into her satchel. "Yeeeees Mama." She proceeded to sling her musket over her shoulder and hand me one.

I rejected it, "Do you have any flintlocks?"

Onas heard me and unholstered a spare pistol from his belt. "It's an officer's pistol, Hans. Its Weselton owner was too dead to make any good use of it.", he chuckled. I thanked him for the firearm and examined it. The flintlock was reddish-brown with silver accents.

"Are you sure you can handle it?", joked Vita.

"Of course I can.", I replied. "I used to have one back in the Southern Isles."

"I'm just saying.", shrugged Vita. "Cause you shot that musket like a blind man last night." I glared at her and stomped across the camp. "Awwww did I make you mad?", she taunted. I made my way to the center of the settlement, spotting a single rum bottle resting atop a barrel.

I took aim with the flintlock and fired, blasting the bottle to shards and leaving Vita dumbfounded.

I took aim with the flintlock and fired, blasting the bottle to shards and leaving Marcus dumbfounded. I quickly holstered the pistol and drew my second, shooting another with incredible precision. I faced Marcus with a smirk and blew the smoke from my gun. "I win." The flustered brute flipped a table and stumbled off. "Better luck next time!", I hollered with a snicker.

I heard some applause behind me as Liam approached. He was now twenty-five years old, and had a well-groomed beard to go with his long, wavy blonde hair. "Nice shooting, little brother.", he said before placing his arm around me. "You keep that up, you'll be almost as good as me."

"I'm already better than you.", I jeered.

"Keep dreaming, Princess Hans.", he grappled with and noogied me.

I playfully shoved him off as a loving voice called, "Play nice, boys!"

We both turned with grins and said, "Mother!"

Mother stood at the end of the courtyard with pleasant smile. Her emerald colored dress matched her red hair perfectly. She held out her arms to us as we both embraced her. She laughed and grunted as we squeezed her tight. "Boys...Boys! I can't breathe." We released her while she giggled away. "How goes the shooting?"

"Great, Mother.", I nodded enthusiastically. "I beat Liam's record!"

"No you didn't!", scoffed Liam.

"But I got close!"

"Fair enough.", replied my brother.

Mother placed her hands on our shoulders, "You two will have to shoot for your Father and I sometime. But for now, quit fooling around! Tonight is the royal ball after all, and I want my handsome babies to get all the ladies."

"I already do.", remarked Liam while striking a dashing pose. "What maiden wouldn't want to get with this?"

Mother tilted her head and squinted her eyes. "I don't know, Liam. I think you should shave the beard. It hides too much of your handsome face." She then turned to me. "And Hans...what did I tell you about shaving your sideburns?"

I huffed, "But they look terrible on me, Mom."

"Only because you've never let them grow in all the way. Trust your mother. You let those sideburns of yours grow, and princesses will be asking to marry after just meeting you!"

"Mother...", corrected Liam. "No one marries a man they've just met."

As we laughed together, I thought of how wonderful our lives had become. Ever since Mother's brave stand four years ago, the Southern Isles had indeed risen from its ashes. Slavery was abolished, taxes were lowered, and we focused on the betterment of our nation. Like our entire kingdom, our castle had been rebuilt stronger than ever, along with the family residing within. Liam and I had only grown closer since I saved him the night of the attack, and my other brothers had gained respect for me. As for Mother, she had gained the respect of an entire kingdom, along with her sons...and even Father.

After Mother's brave stand, Father was ashamed of himself beyond belief. He lived saddened by his mistreatment of his people and his own family. He couldn't bear to look at his wife without hanging his head in shame. One day, Mother did something that none of us saw coming. She approached him and lifted his head up to look her in the eye. "Roman...", she said.

"Oh Olivia...I'm so...so sorry.", he hung his head once more. "What I've done to everyone...to you, is unforgivable."

She gently lifted his head again. "Roman, hear what I say. I forgave you the moment you apologized." My brothers and I watched while applauding as the two kissed for the first time in months. "I love you.", she said.

"I love you too, my queen.", replied Father.

Since then, Mother and Father had become quite the happy couple. They ruled our kingdom with just hands and mighty hearts. I couldn't remember a time when we were ever this close together. Here we were, four years later, standing as one big happy family. Mom had restored the love in her nation, husband, and all of her sons.

I was in my room fixing my finest outfit for the grand ball, and was practicing speaking in front of a mirror. "Ladies...", I winked. "No...too bold. Hey there, girls!...No...too spritely."

The door creaked open behind me as Mother peered in. "Practicing, are we?"

I nervously spun around, "Oh Mother! It's just you. Yeah, I was wondering if I should go for the more dashing approach and-"

Mother shook her head while chuckling, "Just be yourself, Hans. The right woman will love you for it...That and if you grow out your sideburns.", she winked. "Now that would cause several husbands alarm. And always remember..." She hugged me tight and displayed her heartstone necklace. I pulled out mine and pressed it to hers as she sang...

_"Dearest Hans, I will love you forever.  
I'll never stop fighting to keep us together.  
Our hearts are one, though they appear as two.  
No matter what happens, I will always be with you."  
_

We road far off into the desert, scouring the sands for anything remotely resembling a fort. After spending several hours in the blazing sun, we sought shade in another patch of oasis. Vita plopped to the grass and chugged her canteen while Marina gave the horses water. I used a swig of my canteen to wet the back of my head before sitting down against a rock. "Marina, I don't think-"

"What did you call me?", the older gypsy tensed up.

I cleared my throat. "Excuse me...I mean...Mama, I don't think there's a fort anywhere out here."

"But then what would all of that extra supplies be for?", wondered Marina. "Vita, what do you think?" Vita kept drinking her water in silence, prompting her mother to roll her eyes, "Thank you, daughter. Your words are the wisest of all of ours." Vita simply gave her a thumbs up and continued drinking.

I peered out across the sands, "That goes on for miles. This mystery fort could be anywhere."

Marina sighed, "We'll rest for an hour, then venture off there. If we can't find anything, we'll head back and call it a day."

"Sounds good.", muttered Vita before starting to doze off.

"Oh no you don't. On your feet, Vita. Hans."

"What? Why?", asked Vita.

"Onas told me all about your sloppy fighting, Hans.", smirked Marina. "Vita will teach you how to fight like a real warrior." Mama's word was final, so I obliged and drew my sword. Vita drew hers as well as we stared each other down. "Ready?", asked Mama. "Begin!"

I lunged forward with my blade, only to have Vita draw her flintlock and pretend to fire it. "Bang. Got you.", she said.

"Wait...what?! No fair!", I barked.

"Completely fair, I have a gun. Particularly yours." My eyes widened when I realized she had my pistol in her hands.

"How did you-"

"We were riding on the same horse. I just grabbed it while you weren't looking."

I scoffed and raised my sword, "Whatever."

"Begin!", exclaimed Marina.

We charged at each other, our blades meeting twice before Vita drew her flintlock and pretended to shoot. "Bang. Got you.", she smirked.

"Oh this is ridiculous!", I exclaimed.

"The enemy does not play fair, Hans.", chuckled Marina. "Begin!"

We dueled across the lush oasis. I ducked under her sword and tripped her. As I raised my blade, she...you guessed it...aimed her pistol and went, "Bang. Got you."

This was going to be a looong training session...

"Begin!", yelled Marina.

"Bang. Got you.", laughed Vita while pointing the flintlock at me.

"Begin!"

"Bang. Got you."

"BEGIN!"

"Bang. Got you."

"Begin!"

"Bang. Got you."

I had had enough of this nonsense. I charged at Vita, rapidly swinging my sword like a madman. In my frenzy, I disarmed her of her cutlass and kicked the flintlock out of her hands. She fell to the ground as I held my blade to her neck. "You're beaten." She smirked and pulled a SECOND flintlock from between her cleavage. I glared at her. "Don't you dare say it..."

She pretended to shoot me and said prouder than ever, "Bang...Got you!"

I let out a roar and threw my sword in frustration. "Gypsiiiiieeees!", I growled while Marina and Vita giggled away. "Oh, go ahead. Laugh your tan asses off!", I scolded before trudging up to Vita. "You think you know everything, don't you?"

"Maybe.", she snickered.

I grit my teeth, "We'll see about that." I held my hand out to her.

"What is this?"

"You...me...ballroom dancing. Now."

"You must be kidding, Hans?"

"Not at all.", I replied. "You think you know all the tricks? My turn to show you one."

"Ooooo.", clapped Marina. "Please do...Please do! Mama wants to see."

Vita groaned, "But Mamaaaaa."

"VITA!", she yelled. "Dance with Hans for your Mama."

"Fiiiiiine.", replied her daughter as she took my hand. I placed my other hand on her waist as she raised a brow. "What is this stupidity?"

"The dance of royalty.", I winked before drifting off on my feet. I danced across the oasis while humming a tune. I couldn't resist purposely stepping on her toes to make her sneer. "Oops.", I smirked and squinted my eyes.

"Bravo! Bravo!", clapped Marina. Before we knew it, Vita began to flow with my motions. The two of us became a stellar team, making Marina get ecstatic as we danced by. As I stared into Vita's green eyes, I suddenly gasped.

"Something wrong, Hans?", she asked.

"No.", I replied. "This just reminds me of the Southern Isles Ball." I thought back to that time and froze.

"What...what is it?", wondered Marina.

"I remember now.", I muttered. "It's all coming back to me...I knew he looked familiar back in Arendelle."

"What?", asked Vita. "Who?"

I sat down, doing my best to recall my thoughts, "I've met the Duke of Weselton before."


	11. Chapter 11 - Love and Wine

**Chapter: 11 Love and Wine**

The two of us sat and peered across the dancefloor. "You ready for this?", asked Liam.

"No.", I gulped while adjusting the gold buttons on my white uniform.

"If you say so.", shrugged my brother. "More for me!" He stood excitedly and made his way over to an assortment of foreign princesses.

I took a deep breath, telling myself, "Come on, Hans. They're just girls. You've practiced dancing plenty of times with Mother. While you may not have those knockout sideburns, you can certainly win them over with your charming personality. Now get in there!" I puffed out my chest. "Alright, here goes nothing."

I made my way to the buffet and spotted a woman eyeing me. She winked and blew me a kiss. I'd have definitely gone for her...had she not been my sixty-four-year-old servant. "How's about a dance, cutie?", she joked (or at least I hope she joked).

"Ummm maybe later?", I laughed nervously before turning to the other side of the buffet.

The old servant cackled before barking at her younger pupil. "Lynn! Get over there with those drinks!"

"Yes, madam!", The young servant dashed across the ballroom with a tray of beverages.

I came across a young woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes. Her seafoam-colored gown trailed behind her as she approached me. "Greetings.", I began with a light bow. "I'm Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles."

She faintly smiled, but her eyes lit up when she realized I lived here. She returned a bow, lifting the sides of her dress and replying, "Princess Celine of Ravenbrooke."

"Ravenbrooke.", I thought. "I'm not familiar with that territory."

"It's situated along the shores just north of Corona. Tiny...Tiiiiiiiny kingdom.", she flashed a wobbled smile.

There was a long pause. If I didn't act fast, I'd might as well call myself Prince Hans of Awkwardville. I craned my neck towards the dancefloor. "Would you...like to dance?"

She tilted her head and hummed in thought. Her eyes squinted and she swayed her body from left to right. Each second made my heart race while sweat drenched my body. "Hmmmmm alright.", she held out her hand. Every bit of me wanted to start cheering. I wanted to drag her over to Mother and show her off. My giddiness continued into my thoughts, as I already imagined myself courting her and getting married.

"Congratulations, Prince Hans.", said the imaginary midwife in my head. "It's a beautiful baby girl."

"Ummm, Prince Hans?", asked Celine, waking me from my daze. She tapped her foot impatiently and stared down at her still-extended hand. "Are we going to dance...or not?"

I laughed nervously. "Oh...yes..of course...I mean...Yes! Why wouldn't we-"

"Just...take my hand.", she sneered.

I composed myself with a deep breath. "Right." I joined hands with her and led the way onto the dancefloor. We had made it just in time for the next dance as the royal orchestra began their next song. I remembered all of Mother's teachings, relaxed, and expertly waltzed with her. A gentle smile formed on her face each time she looked down at my feet. I guess my fancy footwork had impressed her. All of those hours of ballroom dancing practice were finally paying off. "So.", I began while we danced. "Great ball, huh?"

_Why the hell did I say that? Great ball, huh..._

Celine huffed, "Yeah it's really nice. Tell me about yourself, Hans."

"Well, ahhhhhh what would you like to know?"

"Hmm. For starters, how many darn brothers do you have?", she chuckled.

"Twelve, older brothers."

Her smile vanished for a moment before forcing itself back up. "Oh...So you're the youngest."

"Yeah.", I laughed. "Lucky number thirteen. But were all within a close range of each other. Liam is only twenty-five and he's the oldest."

"I see.", she broke eye contact and found the ceiling quite interesting. "You know, I'm a little worn out from dancing.", she said. "Can you grab me some refreshments?"

I nodded with a smile, "Of course, my lady. I'll be right back." I made my giddy way over to the juices and grabbed the coldest glasses I could find. Upon returning to our spot, I realized my date was gone. "Princess Celine?", I called out to no avail. "Oh...", I sulked.

I ended up drinking both glasses to take my mind off of my first rejection. I then saw a gruesome beast ruining the buffet table. Oh wait...that was just my brother. Marcus was such a damn slob. I watched as my chunky brother gorged himself on shrimp and other appetizers, using his hands and allowing the sauce to drip down his face and white uniform.

He shot me a glare and spoke with a mouthful of escargot, "What are you looking at?"

I chuckled. "Didn't Mother ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" My eyes widened as a figure approached. "Speaking of which..."

"Uggggh Marcus!", growled Mother. "Just look at you! You might as well start oinking, Prince Piglet!" She embarrassed him in front of everyone by pulling out a kerchief and wiping him down. She scrubbed chunks of shrimp from his beard and grimaced, "And for heaven's sake, shave this red beard of death. With all these shrimp entangled in it, you might as well call it a fishing net."

I laughed away while Marcus groaned, "Motherrrr."

"Don't you Motherrrr me, young man! So long as you live in my castle, you'll be well-groomed and regal. When you marry and live in another kingdom, then you can roll around in the mud all you like." As she continued to scrub his face, she peered over at me and said, "Why can't you be more like Hans? He knows why forks and napkins were invented, don't you?"

"I...like to think I do!", I smirked. My remark caused Bentley and Nathan to burst out laughing behind me. Those two goofs were seeing who could best hold their alcohol. At this point, they'd laugh at anything.

I spotted Father watching the spectacle from a distance. He and Liam shared a laugh over Marcus and Mother's antics. Regardless of the past, Liam had always been as close to Father as I was to Mother. They did everything together, and while this didn't bother me, I wished he'd spend time with me as well. At least Mother made time for all thirteen of us. Father spent his limited free time with Liam, Marcus, and Robert. Even when he was performing his kingly duties, he always allowed Liam to tag along. I guess I should not be jealous. After all, Liam would be king someday. I liked to think Father recognized this, and was just guiding him most.

My heart sank when Liam motioned a woman to his side. She linked arms with him and caressed his hand. Of course it was Princess Celine. Who else would it be? What better way could she rip out my still-beating heart and stomp on it than to hook up with my big brother? I watched as she giggled at every word he said. I bet it wasn't even funny. She probably didn't even care for him. All she wanted was the throne, and...thanks to me, she knew he was next in line. Father gave approving nods as Liam and Celine jabbed on and on with those stupid grins of theirs. I don't know what was creepier...her forced laughter, or my death stare.

I stopped myself before they saw me doing so, and it was likely my best decision. I faced yet another beautiful woman. She wore a pink gown and had black hair that shined in the light. I approached her and gave a bow. "Hello there. I'm Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

She smiled adorably and bowed back, "And I am Princess Maria of Embrel."

"Embrel?", I was amazed. "That's quite a distance from the Southern Isles. What brings you here?"

"Well my fiancé-"

_Damn..._

"Well my fiancé, Prince Shane, has visited before. He says it was beautiful and I just had to see for myself! Isn't that right, dearest?"

A man dressed in a black and gold uniform stood at her side as she kissed his cheek. He smiled through his short beard and replied, "Of course, my love. Who might you be?", he asked.

My smile was long gone by now. "I'm...Prince Hans." I sighed and trudged away from the couple, making my way to the castle balcony and shutting the doors behind me. I leaned over the edge and stared out to sea. Some royal ball this was turning out to be. I thought back to the stories Mother and I used to read, and wished that Princess Ariel would pop out of the ocean and marry me. But who would want to marry the runt of the litter? I wasn't going to be king anytime soon. I heard the balcony door creak open behind me, and turned to see a young princess in a turquoise dress. Her brown hair was in a single braid flowing over her shoulder.

"Excuse me...", she squeaked.

My eyes lit up at her beauty. "Yes?"

She looked into my eyes and eagerly asked, "Where's the powder room? I drank a bit too much and reeeeally need it." She crossed her legs and hobbled up and down.

I hunched forward with a grimace. "Go back inside, down the hall, fourth door on the left."

"Thank you!", she dashed back inside as I returned to the balcony.

The door opened again, "Down the hall, fourth door on the left.", I groaned.

"But I've already used the powder room.", replied Mother. I didn't face her, and continued to look out to sea.

"Hello, Mother."

"Hans? What are you doing out here?" She made her way to my side and leaned over the balcony as well. "The party is just getting started. There are plenty of women-"

"I've seen enough of them.", I muttered and hung my head. "Who would ever want to be with me, anyway?"

"Hans, how could you say such a thing?", asked Mother angrily. She rubbed my back and continued, "You're a handsome prince with a beautiful heart. What girl wouldn't like that?"

"Tell that to Princess Celine."

"Ah, Liam's new ladyfriend.", she replied.

"She doesn't care about him.", I said. "All she wants is the throne. That's all anyone ever wants...power."

"Come on, Hans.", worried Mother. "You know that's not true. Besides, you should be thankful she's not with you. Would you really want to spend your life with someone that you knew didn't love you? Would you?"

I scoffed, "Of course not."

"Then forget about that tramp.", Mother's words made me laugh. "She's Liam's problem. Forget about marriage, Hans. Just get in there and have fun!"

"You're right.", I smiled and embraced her. "Mother...", I wondered.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Do you still think I'm destined for big things?"

"Of course I do. I never stop doing so.", she said.

"But how big can my destiny be if I'll never be a king? As thirteenth in line, I'll have to marry into the throne and-"

"Hans.", interrupted Mother. "Since when is the measure of big things limited to being a king?"

"Mother?"

"You heard me. Regardless of what anyone else thinks, being king isn't all it's cracked up to be. It surely isn't the greatest thing you can become in the world. I've visited lands where kings were miserable and peasants were as happy as can be. Power isn't happiness...love is. And the real woman you meet will love you for who you are, not what you have. The same goes for how you view her. No one said she had to be a princess. Remember Hans, love is an open door. Sometimes it closes...and sometimes it's broken on all sides and named Celine." Her words made me laugh even harder before she kissed my forehead and made her way back inside.

I rejoiced in my newfound strength and returned to the ball. I looked around at an entire host of princesses mingling with my brothers on the dancefloor. Leo caught a glimpse of me and motioned for me to join. I denied him and spotted someone else. My other brothers watched with intrigue as I approached the young girl refilling drinks. "Excuse me...", I began. She ignored me and kept pouring wine. "Excuse me?"

She looked up, "Oh...were you talking to me?" Her eyes darted from my head to my toes and she gasped, "Oh! Your grace! I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry... I was just so stressed with my work." She offered me a glass of wine. "Here you go."

"No thanks.", I chuckled. "You're...Lynn, right?"

She grew increasingly nervous, "Ye- ye...yes. That's me. Am I...in trouble, your excellency?"

"Please, call me Hans. And no, not at all." I held out my hand, "I was actually wondering if you'd like to dance?"

Her teal blue eyes shot open, "Dance? With...with me?", she fidgeted with her bun of brown hair. "But...I'm a nobody. I'm just a servant."

I took her hand and placed it in my own. "To me, you're more of a somebody than any of those princesses." She froze at my words, unsure whether to smile or freak out. "Now, would you like to dance?"

"I would love to.", she whispered as I brought her onto the dancefloor. My brothers were in total shock. They...and everyone else could not believe I was dancing with a servant. That grumpy old servant from earlier stood mouth agape at the sight.

As we waltzed passed the crowds, I spotted Mother. She mouthed the words, "That's my boy."

Our dance was followed by thunderous applause, and we spent the rest of the night mingling with each other. Lynn's arms never left mine. Father was still bewildered by my woman of choice, but still nodded when I introduced her.

Would it kill the guy to say a word or two of approval?

Mother was ecstatic to see us together, and even asked to see us dance once more. After that, Lynn and I went on to talk with the others. It was then that Robert came strutting in. "Mother, Father...", he began.

"Robert!", smiled Mother. "I haven't seen you all night."

"Apologies.", he replied. "I've been so busy talking to my new friend. If I may introduce...The Duke, of Weselton." A short old man made his way over. He had a bushy white mustache and huge, circular glasses.

"Weselton?", scoffed Liam. "I've been calling it Weaseltown."

"It's WESELTON, dear boy.", said the duke while gritting his teeth. He bowed before our parents. "King Roman, Queen Olivia. An honor to meet you both."

"The pleasure is ours.", said Father. "So what have you and my diplomat of a son been discussing."

"That's exactly the reason I brought him here.", said Robert. "The duke and I have been discussing-"

"Trade agreements.", finished the duke. He stepped forward and continued, "Your highnesses, the Southern Isles are prospering thanks to your efforts. But of course, this is only temporary. In time, these accomplishments will come to halt, unless you expand."

"Expand?", wondered Mother.

"Yes.", said the duke. "If the Southern Isles were to form an alliance with Weselton, they'd open up an entire new window of opportunities to grow. Think of the possibilities of being trade partners!"

Father rubbed his blonde beard, "This might be the perfect next step for our kingdom."

"It might be...", thought Mother. "But doesn't Weselton already have enough going for them with Arendelle? I mean, they are your closest partner in trade."

The duke froze up. "Um..yes...well...Arendelle can only support so much. Especially after they're most recent tragedy."

"Yes, right.", sighed Mother. "Such a shame."

"What happened?", I asked Mother.

She turned while somberly shaking her head, "Last month, the king and queen of Arendelle lost their lives at sea. They have left behind two young daughters."

"I can only imagine their pain.", worried Lynn.

The duke showed little remorse for the subject. "Anyway...In time, all great kingdoms must grow. If you ally with me, we'll increase trade to the Southern Isles, tenfold! You thought you were rich now, ohohoooo just wait!" Liam grinned at the thought of such power.

"And what's in it for you?", asked Father.

"Ahhh yes.", said the duke. "All I ask is for some military assistance."

"We are not going to war.", affirmed Mother. "Especially over a trade agreement."

"Oh it's not really war...more of a...skirmish. See I have some rebels to deal with. Nothing serious...just gypsies. If the Southern Isles were to step in, I know they'd be eliminated with ease."

Father looked to Mother as she responded, "I'm sorry, but the Southern Isles will have no part in the extermination of a people."

The duke panicked, "But...but they're just gypsies! Our armies could decimate their-"

"My wife said no!", added Father. "And I agree with her decision, entirely."

"Your lordship, I beg you reconsider."

"Enough.", snapped Father. "There will be no alliance."

"Oh...alright then.", sulked the old duke with a sneer. He trudged over to Lynn's tray and grabbed a wine glass. He then raised it in defeat, proclaiming, "To the prosper of both of our nations..."

Mother and Father glared at him, but respectfully raised their glasses and clinked them to his.

After the ball, I walked Lynn back to the servant's chambers. "My, that duke of Weselton was crazy!", she exclaimed.

"You mean, Weaseltown?", I joked, making her giggle. "I'm so happy my parents rejected his proposal. I hope I never see that little old cook again."

"You and me both.", she laughed as we approached the door down the hall.. "Well, this is it."

"Have a good night, Lynn."

"Thank you...You too." She grabbed the doorknob and paused, releasing it and turning to face me. "Did you mean that, earlier?"

"What?", I asked.

"At the ball, when you said I was more of a somebody than any of those princesses. Did you mean it, or were you only saying that because I was easy game?"

I shook my head, "Oh Lynn, no. I couldn't lie like that. All those girls were so snobbish. All they care about is money. But you...you just wanted to have some fun." I looked into her bright blue eyes. "So yes, I meant every word I said."

She gazed back into my green eyes as a faint smile formed on her lips. "No one's ever said that to me before...Thank you." She went for the door again, only to turn and run up to me. Before I could react, Lynn leapt into my arms and kissed me. Her soft lips met mine as she let out a quick moan. I loosened my tension from the sudden gesture, and wrapped my arms around her waist while her arms entangled themselves around my neck. We pulled our heads back to look into each other's eyes. The lips of both prince and peasant met again, far more tenderly this time. I caressed her cheek as she ran her petite fingers through my hair. With one final kiss, she pulled away and embraced me. "Good night, Hans.", she whispered before entering her chambers.

"Good night, Lynn.", I replied as the door shut. Nothing could wipe the stupid smile off of my face. My heart was pounding during the entire walk back to my room. I never could have imagined that my first kiss would be so...magical. I couldn't believe it. My heart was beating for a servant girl. 

**End of Act I**


	12. Chapter 12 - Swirling Storms

**_Act II _**

**Chapter: 12 Swirling Storms**

"That old bastard was always searching for help.", growled Vita. "I'm so glad your parents denied him the alliance."

Marina mounted her horse, "Come on, you two. We're heading out. I want that fort found before nightfall."

Vita and I rode double and chased after her. We had to tie bandanas around our mouthes to keep out the kicked up sand. As the sand clusters grew thicker, I yelled to Vita. "Wow, Mama's horse has some powerful legs!"

"That's not Ruby!", hollered Marina. I looked over my shoulder to see an entire sandstorm brewing over the cliffs. It engulfed the land like a swarm of locusts on a cornfield.

"It's quite beautiful, actually.", though Vita.

"I agree, if it wasn't heading straight for us!"

"Make for the gullies!", ordered Marina. We just missed the tail end of the sandstorm and descended into the lower rock formation. The winds could be heard howling above and scraping against the gullies. Marina, Vita and I kept descending until we reached a corner that had been rounded by erosion. I placed my hand against the smoothed gully walls.

Vita breathed a sigh of relief, "That was a close one."

"Well this delays our mission.", groaned Marina. "Let's hope this blows over quickly."

"Finally.", said Vita as she tied her horse to a sharpened stone. "Naptime." she rested against the gully wall and called me over. "Hans...Why don't you make yourself useful and be my pillow?", she snickered.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. But only because you're MY pillow too." I sat next to her as she leaned under my arm. She and Marina were out-cold in minutes. I looked up above the rocks to see the sandstorm raging harder than before. With the elements raging around us, I closed my eyes and wrapped my arm around Vita.

With the elements raging around us, I closed my eyes and wrapped my arm around Lynn. We sat in the lounge, listening to the heavy thunderstorm booming outside and the crackling fireplace within. Lynn hummed pleasantly and further nestled herself in my warm embrace. "I really like them.", she whispered.

I creaked open an eye to look at her. "Hmm?"

"Your sideburns, silly.", she giggled before feeling my facial hair. "They're very robust."

I blushed. "Thank you, Lynn. It was my mother's idea. It only took about two months to perfect them too!"

"Well then your mother has great taste. Now that I think of it, I haven't seen her around in a while. Where is she?"

"In bed." I chuckled. "You know, I think she's finally worn herself out between her queenly and motherly duties. If anyone deserves a break, it's her."

"She _only_ saved the kingdom.", smirked Lynn. "Besides, she picked a perfect day to rest. This rain is so cozy." Lynn sighed and shifted her body lower. She rested her head on my lap and held my hand. We stared into the fireplace, admiring its soothing glow. "Hans..."

I looked down while using my thumb to caress her hand. "Yes, Lynn?"

"What's going to happen to us?"

I raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Hans." She kept her gaze fixed on the flames. "All of the other staff are always talking about it. Even your brothers tease you about it. You're a prince...and I a servant. How can we possibly be together?"

I bit my lip and also looked into the fire. "We'll find a way."

"Which is?", she huffed.

"Mother." I smiled. "She's supported us from the very beginning. She would surely help us now."

"The rest of the kingdom won't.", worried Lynn. "It's not deemed...'right'." Her eyes suddenly lit up as her grip on my hand tightened. She gasped with a thought and sat up beside me. "Let's run away."

"What?"

"I'm serious. Let's leave this all behind. Find a place in the country. Disappear. Your mother would help us, wouldn't she?"

I scratched the back of my head and thought on her words. "Surely she would, but why must we leave everything behind?"

"Open your eyes, Hans.", said Lynn. "Your brothers and father may hold some respect for you now...but for how long? Better yet, how much of it is real?"

"What do you mean?"

"They still mock you for being with me."

I contested, "It's what brothers do."

"Is it, Hans? Do brothers ridicule each other's women?"

My smile disappeared, "What did they do?"

"I've heard Robert and Marcus call me a peasant. They say things like 'Little brother Hans is seeing a pauper.' Your-" She tensed up.

"My what?", I leaned in.

"Your oldest said..." she began to choke up. He said..."

"Liam?" My nostrils flared and brows furrowed. "What...did...he...say?"

"I was preparing dinner for him and Princess Celine the other day...

_And he snapped his fingers and said, 'You, guttersnipe. Hurry up with those appetizers.'_

_Then Princess Celine laughed at the remark and said, 'Isn't she the one galavanting around with your little brother?'_

_Prince Liam jeered, 'Yes. Leave it to Hans to court a castle drudge.'_

_'Or perhaps it was the opposite.', snickered Princess Celine. 'Perhaps this servant wooed his desperate self. For all we know...' The princess sipped her fifth glass. 'She's probably a whore in her spare time.'_

_'It wouldn't surprise me.', laughed Prince Liam while looking directly into my eyes._

Lynn began to sob in front of me, burying her face in her hands. "They just kept laughing louder...and louder!"

"I don't believe it.", I began to huff. "Does anyone else know?"

"No.", she sniffled.

"I...I don't understand. Liam and I are so close."

"Are you?"

I stuttered, "He...he's changed! I know he has since those many years ago."

"Hans, they can put on whatever mask they want and act as they please around you. But remember this...", Lynn looked at me with her teary, reddened eyes. "People **never** change."

My anger was reaching crisis levels, even more so when I heard Liam joking with Celine upstairs. Without even thinking, I left the couch and dashed upstairs. The raging thunderstorm reflected my very emotions as I spotted Liam, Celine, Marcus, and Robert mingling with each other. I charged at my oldest brother, grabbing him by the shoulders and slamming him against the nearest wall. The slam echoed throughout the castle as I barked, "What the hell is your problem?!"

I pinned him back, only to have him shove me off. "_My_ problem?", he sneered. "Hans, what are you babbling on about now?"

"You insulted her."

"Who?"

"You know damn well who!", I snapped.

Liam formed a smirk. "Ahhhhhh the servant girl."

"Her name...is Lynn.", I stared my brother down. "I thought we were better than this. Yet here you are, calling her things like guttersnipe..." I glared at Celine. "And _whore_."

Liam chuckled with a shrug, "Please, Hans...We were joking! We had just gotten a little tipsy is all."

"Apologize."

He raised one of his thin, blonde brows. "Excuse me?"

"Apologize to her!", I demanded.

He rolled his blue eyes and faced Lynn. "Sorry.", he said in the most sarcastic tone possible. I had had enough, and lunged at him, slamming him into a wall-mounted mirror. Having greater skills in combat, he kneed me in the chest and punched me across the face. The girls and my brothers tried to separate us, but our rage was far too powerful. Liam punched me again, "Shouldn't have done that, runt!"

I let out a roar and slugged him in the jaw, causing him to bleed from the mouth. Enraged, he tackled me to the ground, delivering a swift blow to my chest. I kicked him off, hearing Lynn yell, "Hans! Stop it!"

"Lay off him, Liam!", called Nathan. "Bentley! Get Mother!"

I shoved him off of me and kicked him in the stomach. With the wind knocked out of him, I was easily able to pin him down and repeatedly punch him in the face. "You don't deserve to be king!", I yelled. I punched him again and looked up to see myself for a brief moment in the broken mirror. My face was bruised and bloodied, and I saw only hatred in my eyes.

The words Mother told me as a child echoed in my head, _"Don't ever let anyone, even yourself, change who you are."_

My distracted thoughts allowed Liam to punch me off guard. He began to wail on me as Mother and Father came rushing in. "What is this?!", gasped Father.

Mother, still groggy from exhaustion, screamed,"Boys! Stop it! Stop it!" We kept fighting as she yelled, "STOOOOOOP!" Suddenly, she began to choke up. Mother fell to her knees, finding it incredibly hard to breathe. She pressed her hand against her chest before collapsing entirely.

"Olivia!", shrieked Roman as he knelt to grab her.

Liam and I stopped fighting and gazed at the sight. "Mother?", panicked Liam. He shoved me away, "Now look what you've done, Hans!"

"Mother?!", I hyperventilated while staring at my mother's motionless body. "Mother?...No... Mother!"

"Mother!", I gasped myself awake in the desert gullies. All was eerily calm, and Marina and Vita were still asleep.

I then heard a voice call, "The sound came from over here." Two soldiers in Weselton uniforms jogged around the corner and froze up at our sight. "The gypsies...", said one. "They're here! Get the others!", He ordered. His partner ran back while he took aim with his musket. "Don't move!", he barked.

I slowly put my hands up. "There's no need to shoot.", I assured, doing my best to wake up Vita. I then noticed her squinted eyes. She peered down, discreetly grasping the holsters on her belt. "At least, for _you_ to shoot." I stared at the soldier. I jerked my body left as Vita flailed forward, taking aim and firing both flintlocks in her hans. The bullets killed the soldier instantly as Marina awakened.

"What the-?"

"We've got company!", I yelled while helping Vita on her horse. Marina leapt on hers just as we heard the hooves of cavalry units closing in. Sure enough, a line of Weselton horsemen turned the corner after us. Marina fired her musket as I did so with my pistol. We each downed a rider before sprinting away.

"Get them!", screamed a soldier as we darted and weaved through the gullies. Bullets whizzed over our heads while I reloaded my flintlock.

"Split up!", hollered Marina. "Meet up at the other side!"

I returned fire when Vita yelled, "Take the reins!" I shimmed to the front of the horse as she rolled behind me. "Alright you Weaseltown, dogs! Let's play." She opened her vest and threw knife after knife at our pursuers. Their screams told me her blades had met their marks. We rode passed the gullies and back to open sands. Marina was waiting for us and fired her musket before galloping away. Vita looked over my shoulder to see the sandstorm still swirling in front of us. "You've got to be kidding! How long's this thing been going?"

I tied a kerchief around my mouth. "We'll have to lose them in there!"

"Are you crazy?!", shrieked Vita.

"You got a better idea?", said Vita before we rode into the heart of the sandstorm. The gunfire ceased, and all hope of sight disappeared. We found ourselves trapped in the dark vortex, without a single sense of direction. "Mama!", called Vita as she buried her face in my back to shield it from the sands.

"Vitaaaaa!", screeched Marina's voice.

"Hold...on!", I grunted. "Hold oooooon!" We pushed to the end of the storm and collapsed on the other side. I plopped onto the sand, only to have Vita body slam me.

"Sorry.", she groaned.

Marina crawled over next to us, wiping the sand from her face. "Did we lose them?"

I spotted figures riding up to us and aimed my flintlock. "Nope."

"Stay that pistol, Hans.", smiled Marina. "You look upon friends...not foes."

As the riders closed in, I realized that they too were gypsies. They look just like Marina's gypsies, except they were dressed in various militant uniforms and carried far more advanced muskets. One of the riders was an older man with a goatee. He smiled while leaning down. "Marina?...Mama Marina? Is that you?"

"The...", she coughed. "One and only."

The war gypsies escorted us back to their settlement and allowed us to stay the night. "Captain Goatee" had a rider dispatched to Marina's people, so that he could inform them of our safety.

Marina shared a joke with him before introducing us, "Hans, this is Marek. Gypsy warlord and longtime friend."

_I liked Captain Goatee better..._

"Hello there.", I shook his hand. "I don't suppose you've seen a fort around these parts."

Marek tilted his head and shrugged, "I cannot say I have, Hans. But we are equally suspicious that one exists."

Marina unraveled her map. "I believe it's just beyond where that sandstorm struck. We'd be more than grateful if you'd join us in our search."

Marek nodded, "Anything for Santino's wife." Vita tensed up at his words and he noticed. The warlord embraced her and said, "Dearest Vita...Little Vita..." By now she had already begun to tear up. "Your father, was the bravest man I had ever had the honor of knowing." She slowly nodded. "Not a day goes by in my life that I don't miss him. None of us, would be standing here today if it wasn't for his actions. It's because of him that we fight on. Your father was a hero, Vita." He wiped the tears from her face. "Let's take a walk." The two wandered off with arms around each other.

I turned to Marina, who was getting choked up at the sight of her crying daughter. "Excuse me...Mama."

"Yes, Hans?"

"If I may ask...to have the honor of hearing the story of your husband?"

She turned and smiled faintly. "Of course, Hansino."

"What does that mean?", I pondered.

"Little Hans.", she chuckled while wiping a tear. "Now, take a seat. Let Mama tell you a story."


	13. Chapter 13 - Strife and Sacrifice

**Chapter: 13 Strife and Sacrifice**

Marina sat close to me and began her story, "Santino was a noble man. Kind, honorable, and willing to give his life for those he loved, even strangers. In fact, that's how we met." She grabbed a bottle of rum and took a swig of it. "I was a dancer at the time, making whatever coin my caravan and I could on the streets of Florence."

"Italia hmm?", I smiled. "I've always wanted to visit-" Marina smacked me upside the head. "Ow!"

"Don't interrupt Mama's story.", she scolded. "But yes. Italia is a beautiful place and you should visit. As I was saying...One day, the local guard had had just about enough of our...verminous behavior. They sent a garrison in to torch our homes and drive us away. Anyone bold enough to stay, would be killed. Well...everyone was bold enough to stay, and fight for their homes. Everyone...except me. I cowered and ran, never looking back, and not a day went by that I didn't regret it." A single tear streamed down Marina's face. "I lost everyone I ever cared about that day...Mama...Papa...my brothers...Adolfo and Claudio..." She stared into my eyes with a look of true suffering. "I can still hear their screams from behind me. The sound of the guards' horses rampaging through our tents. Then...he came." She sighed. "In a flash, a line of gypsy riders dashed in to engage the soldiers. As they held them at bay, a young man...Santino...rode up and offered me his hand. I escaped with him and the other war gypsies. Never before had I seen such valiant, and courageous fighters."

I looked around at the war gypsy camp. "Are they the same-"

"Shhhhh. Mama's getting there.", she smacked me upside the head. "Santino taught me the true meaning of family. They took me, a stranger, in as one of their own. With him being my rescuer, we only got closer over the years. He introduced me to his childhood friends, Marek and Onas. The war gypsies had no use for a dancer, so Santino taught me the way of the sword. When the time of advancement came, we mastered firearms together." Marina chuckled. "We were the finest shooters in the entire clan. But amidst all of these new accomplishments, the regret of the past haunted me every step of the way.

I was on the brink of suicide, until Santino said...'Marina, whatever has happened in the past cannot be changed. The reason you live is not because you are a coward, but because you are meant to. If we are meant to die...we die. If we aren't...we live. It's that simple. And I know that you are destined to do big things in your life.'

Mother's words echoed in my head. "I know that you are destined to do big things in your life."

Marina began to smile. "And than he said he wanted to be part of it, and that he loved me. Sure enough, he got down on one knee and-" She flaunted a ruby-encrusted ring on her finger. "We were married, and before long, we decided to have a child. So Santino lowered my dress until I was bare. He unbuckle his-"

"For God's sake, Mama.", I cringed. "Leave that to my imagination. Please skip ahead!"

She blushed. "Oh...whoops. Well, the day Vita was born was the happiest day of my life. The three of us became a loving symbol of a bright future for our people. Santino began to give back to those who had given him so much. He devoted his life to saving others like me, and led missions to rescue persecuted gypsies. Before we knew it, we had entire new clan to look after, and that was when Santino and I left the war gypsies. We founded the settlement you were first brought to, making friends like Bo and Eduardo along the way." Marina drank from her rum again. "But of course, the troubles were far from over. The Duke of Weselton had been leading a campaign to destroy us for several years. We can only assume he hated us as the rest of the world did. I mean, we had no resources he'd be interested in..Unless he wanted some bandanas.", she chuckled. "Santino and I fought side by side to deter Weselton's forces. We thought if we could at least hold them off for enough years,they'd grow tired and abandon the campaign. We were very wrong. The Duke formed an alliance with the Southern Isles." Her words made me tense up. "The two armies ambushed our enclave at sunrise. It was a massacre, and we were no match for them all. Santino told me to take Vita and run, but I refused, saying there was no way I was running from my family again. He then told me that the others needed me more, and that Vita still had a future." By now, tears were running down Marina's face. "He said he'd be alright, kissed me for the last time, and ran into battle screaming, 'My body. But never my soul!' he and his warriors met an honorable death, buying us all enough time to get away."

I felt as though I was going to weep. "I'm so sorry, Mama."

"It's alright Hans. Now you know why we fight back the duke's forces every moment of our lives, and why we treat you as family. Our past doesn't matter anymore, and we must be ready to fight for what we believe in today. I have to be a symbol of hope for others, just as Santino was for me. I must be brave for my daughter, Vita."

"Of course.", I nodded. "She's all you have left."

Marina raised a brow and shook her head with a laugh. "Nononono. Everyone here is my family too...including you. You're a son to me, Hans...and over this limited time, I have grown to love you. I know it may sound crazy, but it's a mother's feeling."

At this point I had to fight to hold off my tears. "Tha...Thank you.", I hung my head.

"Hans?", worried Marina. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine.", I huffed.

She put her arm around me, "Why do you not cry? It will make you feel better." I frustratedly broke free of her and trudged away from the campfire. I repeatedly through the sands.

I repeatedly paced down the hall and around the door to Mother's bedroom. My heart seemed to have been racing for hours on end, to the point of which I thought that I would faint. It stopped beating as the door finally opened. The doctor looked at us without emotion. "She'll be alright.", he said. "She just needs bed rest."

We all hurried in to see her laying in bed. Her eyes were nearly closed and she was taking deep breaths. "Mother?", I spoke.

She turned her head and faintly smiled, "Hans. My baby."

I knelt at her bedside and grasped her hand. "I'm so sorry, Mother. I-"

"Shhhhh you don't have to be sorry.", she whispered. "I haven't been feeling good for a while. It's nothing you...or Liam did."

I wanted to talk to her about Lynn, but now was certainly no time. I kissed her forehead, "I'm so glad you're going to be alright."

She whispered again, "Stop by later tonight, okay?"

As requested, I crept into her room as she used to do to me as a child. "Mother?", I whispered.

"I'm here.", she sighed in bed. "Come closer, handsome." I sat at her bedside as she pulled out her heartstone necklace. "Do you...", she coughed. "Still have yours?"

"Of course.", I smiled. "It's never left my neck." I pulled out mine and pressed it to hers while resting my head on her chest.

Mother found the strength to sit up and caress my head. She hummed and began to sing.

_"Dearest Hans, I will love you forever.  
I'll never stop fighting to keep us together.  
Our hearts are one, though they appear as two.  
No matter what happens, I will always be with you."_

I smiled up at her, knowing she'd be back on her feet in a few days. A few days became weeks. Weeks became a month, and Mother...remained in bed.

I returned from my walk to find Marina and the other gypsies fast asleep. I then heard a series of whimpers coming from the other row of tents. Following the sound, I tiptoed into a tent to find Vita, struggling to survive whatever horrid nightmare she was experiencing. Her body jerked violently in the blankets as she writhed and cried. A pool of sweat could be seen dripping from her forehead to her neck. I knelt beside her and held her close.

Vita gasped awake. "Papa!"

"Shhh. shhhh.", I calmed her. "Just another nightmare." She cried into my chest while tightly grasping my shoulders. "I've got you. You're safe now."

"Alright...I'm alright." She caught her breath and sank back onto her blanket. "I'll be just fine." The young gypsy curled up into a ball and forced her eyes closed.

I began to stand when I thought, "Vita..."

"Hmm?", she mumbled, her eyes still shut.

"Why don't I keep you company for the night?"

Vita tensed up, "What? Like that cuddle snuggle nonsense? No."

"You'll feel better."

"No.", she growled. I rested beside her. "Hans, stop." I put my arm around her waist and pulled her in close, resting my head against hers. "Get off me you-...Oh..", she moaned. "That...actually feels really nice." She giggled like a giddy toddler as I wrapped my arms around her body. She turned to face me, her eyes going from my lips to my gaze. "Alright then, you can stay."

"I thought you'd say that.", I chuckled while running my hand across her body.

Vita rotated her body to face my own. "I might have to get used to this ...snuggling."

"It works wonders for a hurting heart."

"And how do you know so much?"

I sighed, "Let's just say my family was never as loving as yours. My mother would always hold me when I felt awful."

"Oh.", frowned Vita. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright. Doesn't Mama ever hold you?"

"She always wants to, but I never let her. I thought snuggling was stupid."

I couldn't help but laugh. "What are we going to do with you, Vita? You think snuggling's stupid. You-"

"Oh there's more that I've done wrong, hmmm?", she smirked while resting her head against my chest and looking up with her bright green eyes. "Well please, Prince Sideburns, do elaborate."

"With pleasure.", I smirked right back. "You're so stubborn and hardheaded."

"And this is a bad thing?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Well..."

"Aha!", she snickered. "It's actually a good thing!"

I huffed, "Maybe in today's world it is...But definitley not your fighting style! So unorthodox."

Vita giggled while raising her hand in the shape of a gun. "Bang, got you!"

"You see?" I playfully swatted her hand down. "That's exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Hey!", she jeered. "The enemy doesn't play fair. So why should we? If I have a loaded gun, and he's coming at me with a sword..." She made the same gun gesture with her hand. "Bang! Got you!"

"I see your point."

Vita gave my sideburns a tug. "So far I'm not seeing anything wrong with me."

I rolled my eyes and thought. "There's still no excuse for you to go around calling yourself ugly!"

"But I _am_ ugly, Hans! I'm like a desert troll hag or something."

I smacked my own forehead. "I don't believe what I'm hearing! Vita, you're gorgeous!"

"Uh-huh...whatever. Eduardo surely thinks so. But all he wants me for is to make little Eduardinos."

The two of us busted out laughing, imagining a bunch of toddlers with mustache-goatee combinations pitter-pattering around. "Now that's a scary thought."

"Gorgeous...hah.", she scoffed. "I'm ugly...you're gorgeous." This prompted memories of Princess Anna in my head.

_ "I'm awkward, you're gorgeous." _

Vita grew nervous. "Well, at least I think you're...a very handsome man."

I was about to thank her, but then thought up a better scheme. "You kidding? I'm hideous."

"What?!", snapped Vita. "Now that's just wrong!"

"Now you know how I feel with you!", I scolded.

"Great.", huffed Vita. "Now we've got TWO beautiful people calling each themselves ugly."

"What did you just say?", I grinned while tickling her. "I heard you say two beautiful people." Vita cringed with a smile. "Ahaaa! You do know you're beautiful!"

"Maybe a little?", she winced.

"A little? Try a whole lot. Both inside and out."

"Huh?"

"Well beauty isn't just measured by physical appearance. "You're true, courageous, loving, and selfless."

Vita looked up at me again, "You know, you're the first man to say something nice about a feature besides my face and body."

"I'm just telling the truth, Vita. There's so much more to you. And watching you realize it...is beautiful."

"Oh...", she smiled. "Well thank you, Prince Sideburns." She nestled herself in my embrace as I closed my eyes. I then felt her plant a soft kiss on my cheek. "Good night."

I slowly smiled, "Good night."


	14. Chapter 14 - Weasel Hunting

**Chapter: 14 Weasel Hunting**

__

_I stood in a long white corridor, staring into a seemingly endless void of light. The hallway split into two paths, each displaying a female figure in it. I cautiously approached them, wondering who they could possibly be. Then, I heard their voices._

_"Hans.", called Vita._

_"Hans.", said Queen Elsa._

_"Join me.", they spoke in unison. "Join me." They each held out their arms, beckoning me to take their path. Vita smiled and pulled out a scarlet sash with glistening dust on it. Elsa held a shimmering crown in her hands. My eyes fixated on the crown as I began to head in the Snow Queen's direction. I bowed before her as she bestowed the crown atop my head._

_"You may rise.", said Elsa. I did as she authorized and kissed her in my embrace. I stared into the icy blonde's ice with never-ending desire when I felt something on my back. An intense heat began to glow and emanate from behind me. I slowly turned and shrieked at the horrific sight. The hallway had been replaced by a burning wasteland with wagons and tents set ablaze. In the center stood Vita, staring at me with bleeding eyes._

_"Vita?", I gasped at the disturbing image. I watched as her dress began to catch fire, until her entire body was ignited. She screamed in agony as I shouted, "Noooo!"_

_"Hans...", choked Elsa_

_I turned to face her once more, only to find her on the ground with a gunshot wound in her chest. "Elsa!", I exclaimed before falling to my knees. "Who did this?"_

_She coughed up blood. "They were too...many." Her eyes closed and she died in my arms. I looked passed her body to see Princess Anna laying lifeless as well, two bullet wounds planted on her back. Behind her were the corpses of the entire Arendelle army._

_"No...How did this happen? Why? WHY?!", I screamed as I felt my body begin to burn. My scream became a squawk, and my arms grew fiery feathers. My eyes turned into balls of fire as the world around me burned away.  
_

"Geaaah!", I jolted myself awake.

Vita began to peacefully stir. "That was the best sleep I've gotten in a long time." She suddenly spun over. "Hans! Are you alright?" She caressed my sweaty face as I lay back in bewilderment. "Now you're the one having nightmares?"

"This was no ordinary nightmare.", I panted.

"What?"

"It was almost like...a premonition of some sort. There were so many dead and-"

"And?"

I took a deep breath. "Nothing...It was a nightmare and nothing more."

Moments later, Marina slipped into our tent. "Oh good, you're already awake."

"What time is it?", asked Vita.

"The sun won't be up for at least an hour, sweetheart.", replied her mother. "Marek's scouts have spotted a Weselton supply convoy moving east of those gullies. We follow them, we find the fort. Mount up!"

"Ugh already?", muttered Vita. "What about breakfast?"

I heard my stomach growl and nodded. "I second that. What about breakfast?"

Marina gasped, "Breakfast, of course! How could Mama forget to feed her babies?" She reached into her satchel, took a loaf of bread in each of her hands, scurried over, and shoved one into our mouthes. "There! Now let's go!" Vita and I looked at each other with mouthes full of bread and shrugged.

Vita and I mounted her ebony stallion as she pat his neck. "Alright, Atlas. Show us the meaning of speed!" Atlas whinnied and dashed off alongside the Marina and the war gypsies.

"Good to see those sandstorms cleared up.", I rejoiced.

Marek led his horse over the gullies. "Let's hope it stays that way."

I noticed two muskets strapped over his back to form an X. Four flintlock pistols were tied to his belt, two on each side. Lastly, twin scimitars were sheathed between them. I nudged Vita. "Does he have enough weaponry?"

"He's the leader of the **WAR** gypsies. What did you expect?"

We rode passed the gullies and over cliffs of sandstone. A war gypsy scout rested atop the cliff, waiting to rendezvous with us. She rode up to us and said, "Small military convoy. No more than twenty men traveling towards the sea."

"Of course.", pondered Marek.

"The fort would need a seaport to bring supplies in from Weselton.", thought Marina.

"And the Southern Isles.", I added.

"They've set up camp a little ways from here. Follow me.", the scout turned and rode off.

I noticed two muskets across her back and an entire arsenal of flintlocks strapped to her vest. I nudged Vita once more and held up my flintlock. "I don't believe this. Here I am with this old thing and that woman's got enough firepower to bring down a dragon!"

Vita snickered. "Calm yourself, Sideburns. And everyone knows dragons aren't real."

"My Mother used to read me stories about them.", I replied.

"Yes, but that doesn't make them real." Vita's cocky smile vanished for a moment. "Ri-right, Mama?"

"Who knows?", chuckled her mother with a shrug.

Vita grit her teeth. "So Hans...about the dragons in those stories...did they inhabit deserts?"

"No.", I smiled. "I actually don't know where they dwell. The dragon in Mother's story was an evil sorceress with horns like the devil himself. She brought destruction and chaos, and all the kingdom knew her as...Malificent."

"Alright alright.", worried Vita as she covered my mouth with her hand. "Fact or fiction, you're going to give me nightmares."

"Well then we'll just have to snuggle again.", I smirked, only to have her smack me with a whip of her hair.

She fixed her long, raven hair and wrapped her scarlet bandana over it. "Much better.", she sighed.

We followed the scout to ravine overlooking a gulch. "Good. They haven't left yet.", she said. We dismounted and crawled to the cliff's edge to spy.

All we could see from our position were a few tents and clusters of navy blue blobs. "I'll need to get a better look.", said Marina.

"Do you want Vita and I to sneak down and report back?", I suggested.

"Hmmmmm no. Mama's got a better idea.", said Marina before reaching into her cleavage and retrieving a spyglass.

"What the?", I muttered.

"What?", said Mama. "Breasts make wonderful pockets."

"She's right.", said Vita as she pulled out a pistol from her cleavage and began to polish it. I simply rolled my eyes as she joked, "Can your sideburns hold anything?"

"No comment.", I mumbled. "What do you see, Mama?"

Marina scoured the landscape. "Nothing yet. Just a void of darkness." I removed the lens cap from her spyglass. "Ohhhhhh! Much better!" She pat me on the head. "Such a good boy, you are, Hans. Mama loves you." Marina continued to observe the camp below. "Looks like those Weselton dogs are carrying gunpowder kegs and..."

"What?", asked Marek.

"Something big...something very big.", she handed me the spyglass.

I used it to spot huge pieces of wheel-mounted artillery. "Cannons."

"We don't have any of those, back home.", said Marek.

"Well then why don't we go down there and get some?", asked Vita. She eagerly stood up, only to have Marina yank her to the ground.

"No.", said her mother.

"Oh come oooooon! Why not, Mama?"

"If we attack them now, we'll lose the trail to the fort."

"We can find it no problem.", assured her daughter. "We'll just keep going in that direction-"

"And find ourselves lost in a sea of sand?", interrupted Marina. "Absolutely not. Besides, those cannons would tear us apart if we don't have the element of surprise."

"We'll be faster than the cannons!", barked Vita. "We can ride around and-"

"Vita!", snapped Marina. "No means no! Don't let your pride cloud your judgement. Never underestimate the enemy."

Vita groaned as I took her arm. "Your mother's right. We need them alive."

She freed her arm from my grip and sneered. "These Weaseltown devils are going to pay for what they've done. I don't know about you all, but I'm going to kill me some dogs!"

She leapt on her horse as Marina barked, "Vita!" She stood in front of her daughter and her steed. "Listen to your mother. You have until the count of THREE, to dismount your horse."

Vita glared back at her mother. "I'm not dismounting."

Marina pouted while clenching her fists. She raised one finger and began to count. "Uno..." Vita remained atop her horse. "Due..." She stayed on that stallion. "Don't make me do this..."

Vita sneered in defiance. "Not...moving."

"Tre!", yelled Marina before yanking Vita off of her horse by the boot!

"Let go of me!", yelled her flailing daughter as the rest of us watched.

For an older woman, Mama Marina was quite strong when she was mad. She hoisted Vita atop her lap and sat on a flattened stone. Her daughter wriggled and squirmed, unable to break free of her mother's grip. "I warned you!", she scolded before proceeding to repeatedly spank her. Vita kicked and screamed like a punished toddler, her fists battering at the sand.

_Alright...I'll admit it...I laughed on the inside. You'd laugh too if you saw a grown woman still getting spanked by her mama._

  
We waited all afternoon for the convoy to move out. Vita sat next to me, rubbing her incredibly sore bottom. I chuckled. "So...What did we learn?"

"Mama's always right.", she groaned.

"AND?", asked Marina.

Vita huffed. "AND to think before I act."

"That's my wittle girl.", smiled Marina. "I love you, Vita!"

"Love you too, Mama.", said Vita before mounting her horse with me. Atlas gave a sharp whinny. "What are you laughing at?", she jeered. We galloped along the edge of the gulch, keeping our distance while tailing the convoy. "Hans.", said Vita. "Why don't you take the reins for a bit? My butt needs me."

I laughed and switched positions with her. She groaned, rubbing her bottom and resting her head against my back. I spurred Atlas and rode powerfully.

I spurred Sitron, and rode powerfully. "Haha!", I cheered, having finally mastered the stubborn steed.

"Woohooo!", cheered Lynn from the fences. "I knew you could do it!"

I rode in circles around the courtyard. "Faster! Sitron! Faster!" The cream-colored stallion neighed with delight and sped up. I returned to the stables and triumphantly leapt off. "Wonderful work, Sitron." I pet his mane as he snorted.

"Your mother will be so happy to hear of your accomplishment!", clapped Lynn. "I think she needs that today more than ever."

I sighed at her words and accompanied her to the bedroom. Mother was resting in her bed as servants tended to her. "Mother?", I said.

She turned, mustering the strength to smile. "Hans, my baby boy."

A servant approached us and whispered, "She is very weak today."

I sat at her bedside and held her trembling hand. Her red hair was a mess atop the pillows and her eyes would close often. She saw the fear in my eyes and replied, "Don't worry, Hans. I'm just a little sleepy is all. I'll be up and at it again before you know it."

"That's what you said a month ago, Mother.", I kissed her hand.

"Well then I have to almost be over this."

Father entered the room. "Olivia?", he knelt down at her bedside. "How are you feeling, my love?"

Mother coughed and replied, "Just fine, Roman. And you?"

Father shook his head. "This isn't about me. It's about you."

Mother winced at her body's aches. "How is our kingdom?"

"No complaints. However, the Duke of Weselton did return."

Mother's dazed eyes lit up. "What did he want?"

"To see if we had changed our minds. If we still wanted to form an alliance with him."

"Pleeeeease tell me you told him to kiss my ass."

Father chuckled. "Something along those lines...Hopefully he'll get the hint and stay away this time." He kissed her on the lips, shoved passed me, and exited the room.

I hung my head, "Father and my brothers still hold me responsible...for this."

"What? For me?", worried Mother. "Nooooo nooo. Hans, I'm just a little sick is all." She smiled again. "But never sick enough to sing to my baby." She pulled out her heartstone necklace as I did mine.

Daylight faded as the sun set over the desert sands. Our company rode across a series of dunes to spot the convoy...and its destination. "Mother of God.", gasped Marek. We peered out over the sands to see a monstrous fort on the seashore. Weselton flags waved high over its walls and soldiers could be seen patrolling the surround. Marina used her spyglass to examine the structure from top to bottom, while Marek took notes and drew pictures in his journal. "They've dug a ditch between the front gate and the outside." She scoured the walls. "Plenty of sentries...I count at least ten cannons on the front of the wall. Ships coming in from the sea and..."

I looked to Marina. "And?"

She squinted into the spyglass with a sneer. "Is that?...It is!"

"What Mama? What?", asked Vita anxiously.

"The duke himself.", hissed Marina. "The bastard has just arrived by ship. I'd recognize that scrawny dwarf anywhere." She closed up the spyglass. "Mark my words, I will avenge my Santino. We have to attack before he leaves. Let's make for our camp and-"

"Marek! Marek!", screamed a war gypsy rider. As if his cries weren't enough to startle us, his entire right arm was bloodied from a gunshot wound.

"What's happened?", asked Marek.

The man caught his breath. "They attacked us by surprise. Cavalry units only. We were able to defeat them but another garrison was seen headed for Marina's camp."

Marina froze up, placing her hands over her mouth. "Oh no...Bo...Onas!" She furiously spurred her horse. "We've got to warn them. Andiamo! Andiamo!"


	15. Chapter 15 - The Painful Truth

**Chapter: 15 The Painful Truth**

We rode violently across the desert sands, passing through gulches and canyons and rushing to reach the settlement in time. "This is impossible!", exclaimed Vita. "We had routed their forces. How could Weselton have mustered a force around us so quickly?"

"Now is not the time, Vita!", replied Marina. "Right now we need to focus on warning our family." I cringed at her sharp words.

I cringed at Father's sharp words. "What part of **_no_** do you not understand?!"

The Duke of Weselton quivered at my father's scolding, "I just figured...that maybe with some time you'd change your mind."

Father grit his teeth and glared at the duke. His eyes had dark circles around them caused by months of sleepless nights. He clenched the arms of his throne and growled, "Now you listen to me, duke. I have plenty enough to manage without you breathing down my neck with this alliance. My wife...MY QUEEN is getting weaker by the day. Her heart is failing and I will not be brought down to my knees by the likes of you!"

The duke nervously forced a wobbly smile, his mustache trembling away. "But your majesty, your alliance can save me the trouble of these gyps-"

"I said ENOUGH!", barked Father. "Guards, escort this pest back to his ship. And let it be known that he his henceforth banished from the Southern Isles!"

"Yes, your majesty.", saluted a guard before dragging the old man out.

"Wait! King Roman!", called the duke. "You're making a mistake! Only together can we prosper!"

The doors slammed, leaving Father staring in silence. He paced around the throne room while breathing furiously. I cringed as he flipped a chair and screamed before falling to his knees. He covered his face with trembling hands and repeated to himself. "I'm alright...I'm alright...I'm alright...I'm alright..."

I slowly approached him from behind, placing my hand on his back. "Father I-"

He powerfully swatted my hand away. "Leave me!", he snapped. I gasped, hung my head, and left the room. I peeked through the doorway to watch him wallow in despair. He spoke to himself, "Why must I be tormented with such misery? He looked up with both hands pressed together, pleading, "Please...Please don't take her. Don't take Olivia..." He stood up and angrily flipped a desk. "DON'T TAKE MY WIIIIIIIIFE!", he roared.

"Father?", called a voice from the hallway. It was Liam followed by Celine. He instructed her to wait and approached our father.

Father stood up and immediately embraced him. "Oh Liam...How I _love_ and need you now."

The sight broke my heart as I marched down the hall to see Lynn. She was standing by the window, observing the grey-tinted clouds overhead. I hugged her from behind and leaned my head rested my head on her shoulder. I brushed her curly brown hair to the side and kissed her cheek. "I don't know what to do.", I said. "Our family is falling apart. Mother is getting sicker and sicker." She turned to properly embrace me.

The two of us visited Mother that night. She was so weak, that it hurt for her to talk to us. We did our best not to excite her heart, and let her sleep. The sight was unbearable, so I kissed her forehead and left the bedroom. I banged my fist against the wall. "I can't do this! I can't!"

Lynn rubbed my back and looked up at me. "We're going to get through this! I know we will."

"But...how?", I sighed.

Lynn took a deep breath. "I have an idea, but you have to trust me."

I turned with teary eyes. "Of course I trust you."

She looked me in the eye and said with the utmost sincerity, "Do you believe in magic?"

Lynn led me through the servant dormitories until we reached her room. She shut the door behind us and dove under the bed, proceeding to pull out a series of decrepit books. "What's all this about, Lynn?"

"A spell.", she muttered while skimming through pages.

I huffed and knelt beside her, "Darling, spells are nothing but the work of fairytales."

"Maybe they are, and maybe they aren't. Do you have something else you'd like to resort to?"

I sulked. "No...So what are you doing with all these 'spellbooks' anyway?"

"They've been passed down in my family from generation to generation.", she smiled.

I spotted a page with illustrations of women in bandanas, flinging dust from their hands. "Are those-"

"Gypsies?", she giggled. "Yes."

"You're a gypsy descendant?", I asked as she nodded in response. "Then what are you doing here? Why aren't you with-"

"My own kind?", replied Lynn. "My parents were being persecuted for their practices long ago. I was one of many slaves brought to the Southern Isles before the revolution. When your mother abolished slavery, we were free to work here, so long as we gave up our gypsy ways. So I put on some servant's robes, cleaned some dishes, cooked some meals and...here I am. I owe my freedom to the queen, and will do anything in my power to save her life.", she affirmed. Her blue eyes lit up. "Here.", she pointed at a page. "A potion to revitalize her heart. I have some of these ingredients. The rest will have to be found around the kingdom." She grabbed an inked quill and circled several herbs and flowers. "I'll need you to get these while I begin brewing the rest. Can you do it?"

I thought over everything and nodded, "I can try."

She kissed me on the lips and said, "God's speed. Keep this to yourself. The others will not like any of this. It's bad enough you're seeing a servant...imagine a gypsy servant spellcaster."

I made my way to the stables and mounted my steed. "Come on, Sitron. We've got work to do."

I spurred him as my brother Marcus hollered, "Where are you going?"

I gulped, "I...I need to get my mind off things. A ride through the forest should do such for me.

I spent the entire day gathering each and every circled ingredient on the list. Whether I was buying them from traders or plucking the plants myself, I ensured every ingredient was accounted for. It was around midnight when I crept into Lynn's room and locked the door behind me. She sat in the corner with her legs crossed, grinding up some spices before stirring them into a bowl. "Hans. Thank heavens you've returned."

"Is everything alright?", I replied while placing down the satchel of my findings.

"Yes.", smiled Lynn. "I was just so worried about you. Have you got the ingredients?"

"Of course. Right here." Lynn used all of the herbs as specified by her spellbook. After an hour of toil, the potion was nearly finished. She chanted over the liquid...

"Potion of strength, be our cure. See that the heart of our queen endures." She raised her voice, "Potion of strength, be our cure. See that the heart of our queen endures! Potion of strength, be our cure. See that the heart of our queen endures!" The potion bubbled at her words and took on a turquoise glow. It was then poured into a vial and sealed with a cork.

Lynn sighed, resting her head against my shoulder as we sat on the edge of her bed. "There. Now it just has to sit overnight, and it'll be ready by sunrise."

"Thank you.", I whispered. "How can I ever repay you for this?"

Lynn looked up at my weary self with a smile. "You owe me nothing. It's you I should be thanking."

"Why?"

"For not persecuting me because I refused to give up my gypsy traditions."

"Now why would I do something like that?"

She pouted with a sulk. "Because...that's what everyone else here does."

I lifted her head with my hand. "Not me. I want you for who you are...both past and present."

Lynn began to smile. "And what about future?"

"That just depends on how you react to this."

The servant raised a brow, "To what?"

I held her hands and gazed into her blue eyes. "Lynn, I love you."

She gasped and paused, never losing her smile. "Oh Hans...I love you too."

"And I want to spend the rest of my life with you from this moment forward.", I kissed her hands. "I don't care what anyone thinks, says, or does anymore. Social class doesn't define us. I'll risk everything to be with you. When this nightmare is finally over...Will...will you marry me?"

She nearly tackled me onto the bed. "Oh yes! Yes Hans. Yes!", she giggled with teary eyes. Lynn dipped her head for a kiss as I ran my fingers through her hair. I turned my head to kiss her neck as she slowly unbuttoned my coat and exposed my chest. I sat up, hoisted her atop of me, and unlaced her servant's cloak. Lynn pulled out her bun, allowing her light brown hair to fall over her shoulders. Her cloak fell until she was completely nude in front of me. I then pulled her in for a kiss as we disappeared under the covers, prepared to claim each other's virginity. I rested my body atop of hers, kissing her as we made love. In those intense, passionate moments of the night, I was granted the peace that I had sought for many months. Everything made sense and all seemed blissful, for I finally understood what mother meant about love. I loved Lynn with all of my heart.

We rode over another hill to spot the settlement just about to be attacked by the soldiers. "We can still intercept them!", exclaimed Marina as viscously spurred her horse. "Attack!"

"ATTACK!", repeated Vita.

"Attack!", I joined in.

Marina trained her eyes on the camp, "Our bodies, but **NEVER OUR LIVES**!"

The soldiers rode into the camp just moments before us. They were throwing torches at tents while others yanked them down by their ropes. Gunfire erupted all around us as black smoke shrouded the settlement. In the darkness, Vita and I collided with an enemy rider, sending both of us tumbling deeper into the chaos. I stood up and drew my sword, screaming, "Vita!"

"Hans!", she screamed amidst the battle. "Where are you?"

I couldn't see a damn thing through the inky blackness. Musket flares lit up the night and made me take cover. I dropped to the ground, doing my best to make sense of my location. I stumbled over the bodies of a gypsy man and woman, each shot dead. Drawing and cocking my flintlock, I took cover behind a pile of burning wreckage and aimed into the darkness.

I was about to shoot when Marina came dashing through with Bo around her arm. His face was covered in soot as she dropped him by me. "Hans! Get Bo to safety! I'll cover you!", she aimed her musket and fired into the smoke. A dark figure fell, followed by a scream. I yanked and dragged Bo through the smoke, using the burning tents as guides.

"Hans...", coughed Bo. "Is that you?"

"No, it's your conscience. Of course it's me!" A commander could be heard ordering his men to fire. "Just keep your head down!"

We made our way to the center of the camp, where Onas and the other gypsy fighters could be seen staging a defense. "Hans, my friend!", bellowed Onas. "Come here! Come quickly! Come here!" He took aim with his dual flintlocks and fired at the enemy riders. "Die Weselton scum!"

I shoved Bo into the safe zone while Marina ushered other gypsies in. "Left side!", pointed Marina.

"Got him!", I acknowledged before shooting a soldier off of his horse.

"Where is Vita?", asked Onas.

"Right here!", she grunted from behind a ravaged crate. She took aim with her musket and fired. "Die!", she taunted. "Who's next?" A rider charged at her through the darkness. She flung a knife at his neck as another soldier rode in from behind. Vita rolled under and used her musket to trip the horse. The rider went tumbling over, only to meet the young gypsy's sword.

Marek stood next to a line of his war gypsies. "Take aim...FIRE!" Muskets flared and enemies fell.

Vita ran to my side. "Hans! We must get the others to safety. Come on!" I ran back into the thick smoke with her searching for any light source possible.

For a brief moment, we spotted Eduardo stabbing a soldier with his cutlass. He was headed for us when a rider trampled him into the darkness. "Eduardo!", I yelled.

Vita and I found ourselves in a crowd of fleeing gypsy. "Make for the safe zone! Rally to Mama!", ordered Vita.

She helped an elderly gypsy to his feet as he warned, "Vita. You must get to the other tents. There are families still trapped!"

"I'm on it.", she sneered, keeping her eyes focused ahead. "Let's go, Hans!"

The two of us headed into the blaze. My heart stopped when I saw a dead gypsy child. We then heard the cries of fleeing gypsies up ahead. Vita fired her musket and then both of her flintlocks. I was saving my shot for a clear target, when a rider charged right for me. I shot through the smoke, striking his horse and sending the soldier flailing towards me. We unsheathed our swords and dueled through the smoke. I weaved away from his swing and struck him in the chest. He fell over as I dug the blade deeper into his chest. It was then that I could finally see my enemy, watching the light leave his eyes.

Suddenly, I got a closer look at him, understanding why he and his comrades were able to attack even when Weselton had fallen back. The soldier was, in fact, not of Weselton at all. I peered down at the young man's uniform, realizing it bore the crest of the Southern Isles. Looking around, all I could see were the dead troops of my own kingdom. "No...", I gasped. "No! This can't be!"

I heard the stomping of hooves against the ground as more Southern Isles cavalry units rode in. The captain of the attack took aim with his flintlock and shot a fleeing child dead. The child's mother begged for mercy as he shot her as well. My heart sank when I saw the captain's face as he reloaded his pistol. He was my brother...Robert.

"No...", I whispered under my breath.

"**KILL'EM ALL!**", roared Robert.


	16. Chapter 16 - The Pain of the Past

**Chapter: 16 The Pain of the Past**

I was in complete and utter shock. What were Robert and the soldiers of my kingdom doing here? I didn't have time to think as he rode off, firing his flintlock pistol at fleeing gypsies. I had to put an end to this. "Wait!", I yelled while running and waving my arms. "Stop!"

Vita nearly shot me, "Hans? What the hell are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed!"

I ignored her and kept running towards the enemy. It was then that I saw Robert dismounting his horse. A gypsy charged at him, only to be bested in a sword fight. My brother sheathed his military saber and pointed at the nearby tents. "Torch'em!", he ordered. "I want every gypsy rat turned to ash!" I watched as the artistic, mute teen from before came running out of the tent. His face flashed a look of pure terror as he grasped whatever artwork he could save. Robert tripped him and stomped on his works. "And where do you think you're going, scum?" The boy cowered in fear and slowly backed up against the tent. He trembled uncontrollably as Robert chuckled. "That's it, you little filth. Cry." He cocked his pistol. "I love it when they cry."

He took aim as I threw myself over him. "Robert NO!", I exclaimed.

My brother's eyes blared open as he raised his gun. "What the-...It can't be...Ha-...Hans?" His bearded jaw dropped. "Wha...What are you doing here? What happened to you?!"

I held the boy close, shielding him with my body. "Why are you doing this, Robert?", was all I could reply with.

He sneered, "Orders are orders, Hans. And nothing gets in the way of victory."

"What?"

"Father was always right about you and your pathetic compassion. Side with the enemy, die with the enemy." He aimed his gun at me as I squinted my eyes and grit my teeth.

******_BANG! BANG!_**

I opened an eye when I heard Robert's pistol fall. I peered up at him and focused on the two bullet wounds embedded in his chest. A stream of blood dripped down his coat before he fell over entirely. I quickly turned behind me to see Vita and Marina, each aiming a smoking musket. As they rushed to help the artist, I lunged to my brother's side. "Robert!", I called while looking into his lifeless eyes. "No...please...no." A pool of blood expanded behind his back as I rested my forehead against his.

Onas shot a soldier off of his horse while the rest fled. "Victory!", he bellowed throughout the camp. "Victory!" His words were accompanied by the thunderous roars of gypsy fighters.

"Has anyone seen Eduardo?", hollered Bo. "Eduardo!"

My lip trembled as I punched the sand beside me. "Damn it!"

"You knew this evil man?", asked Vita.

"He...was my brother.", I muttered. "Evil or not...he was my brother." I understood that he had to be stopped...but why did he have to die? It was then that a new thought surfaced. "He was my brother...and he was willing...to **kill **me. Just like that."

"Hansino?", worried Marina as she knelt next to me. She placed her arm around me and tried to embrace me. "Let me-"

"Get away from me!", I snapped before running off.

"Hans!", chased Vita until she was stopped by Onas.

"Leave him be.", I heard him say.

I ran far from the ravaged campsite, eventually falling to my knees and screaming. "Why?! Why dammit, why?!" I beat at the ground, fighting back any form of tears. "No...I won't cry...I'm a man...a man!", I frustratedly affirmed to myself. "Control it...don't feel. Don't feel!"

"Hans?", said Marina.

She startled me as I spun and fell to the floor again. "Stay back!", I warned.

She held out her hands and frantically waved them. "Shhhhhhh it's just me. Mama."

"Leave me alone.", I hissed in my grief.

Marina sat beside me, "Hans, tell Mama what hurts you." I looked away from her while rubbing my shoulders. "I...", she sighed. "I wasn't...just a dancer back in Florence. I was a medium."

"What?", I asked.

"Or at least a partial one. My mama had the real gifts. But I could...sense and feel people's emotions."

My eyes looked into hers, "Is, that why you shuddered upon touching me when we first met?"

She nodded softly. "Hans, there is great suffering in your past and you've been living with it for far too long. You shut those around you out, thinking you can handle it all by yourself and you can't!" She stopped me from standing and grasped my hand. "Hans, please let Mama help you. Tell me why you hurt so much."

I sighed, took a deep breath, and whispered, "Alright."

I sighed, took a deep breath, and whispered, "I love you, Lynn." Sunlight glistened through the windows and illuminated the bedroom. I kissed my fiancé's bare back.

She moaned and giggled with delight, turning her head to share a kiss with me. "I love you too, Hans. Good morning."

I sat up and stared at the completed potion. "You ready for this?"

Lynn began to get dressed, "Of course. And you?"

"A bit nervous, but ready."

Suddenly, the door swung open as an elderly servant yelled, "On your feet, Lynn! We're on kitchen duty!" She gasped upon seeing my nude self, "Oh I'm so sorry!" I hastily clothed myself as she shielded her eyes, only to notice the potion at the lower edge of the bed. "What in the world...", the old woman spotted the opened gypsy spellbook and shrieked. "Witchcraft..."

Lynn rushed up to her, begging, "Please don't-...It's not witchcraft it-"

"Witchcraft!", screamed the woman, prompting the other servants to arise.

Lynn yanked me by the arm. "Run, Hans! We've got to make them see!" I grabbed the potion and escaped with her.

The two of us ran down the hallway as the servant exclaimed, "Guards! We have a gypsy witch in our midst! Get the king!"

We dashed down the stairs and bolted for Mother's bedroom. Mother was barely able to move, and groaned in constant pain. "Mother.", I began. "We can heal you. You must drink this."

She stared at the vial with weary eyes. "Hans...What is it?"

"A potion that can heal you.", replied Lynn. "Now you must drink!" She had me hold Mother's hand as she fed it to her. "It won't taste good, but it'll save your life."

Shortly after Lynn began pouring the potion, Mother's hand clenched mine. She grimaced at the taste and began to cough. "Almost done, Mother.", I assured while watching the blue liquid disappear.

Just as it finished, a host of guards along with Father barged in. They were followed by servants and my brothers. "Get away from my wife!", ordered Father.

Lynn panicked, "I'm almost done, your highness."

The vial was emptied, the potion well inside Mother. Father was furious, "What did you give her?...ANSWER ME, GIRL!"

"A healing potion.", replied Lynn. "It is meant to heal her revitalize her heart and-"

"A potion?", sneered Father. "Is that part of your dark magic, gypsy?"

"What? No!", pled Lynn.

I stood up in her defense, "Father, Lynn-"

"Quiet boy.", barked Father. "Guards, arrest her!"

"No!", I retaliated as the guards grabbed her arms. I tried to shove them away until Liam punched me across the face. I hit the ground hard and all went black.

I awakened moments later, my face incredibly sore from the punch. "Lynn...where is she?", I groaned from my bed. I looked to my side to see my brother, Nathan. "Nathan...What happened?"

"Lynn has been locked has in the dungeon.", he replied.

"And Mother?...Is she healed yet?"

In that instant, Bentley came running in. "Hans! Come quickly! Mother wishes to see you!"

My face lit up with a smile as I eagerly leapt out of bed and scurried to her room.

_Thank heavens, the potion had worked. She wanted to see me!  
_  
The joy was sucked out of me the moment I opened the door. There was Mother, hardly breathing and gazing up at me with her weary eyes. "Mmmm...Mother?", I trembled, frozen with fear.

"Hans...", she whispered weakly through her faint smile.

I fell to my knees and took her hand. "It's me, Mom. It's me. I'm here!"

"Oh Hans...my handsome baby boy." She summoned all of her strength to lean against the side of the bed and rest her head on my chest. I felt her trembling hand touch my cheek. "Don't...be scared, Hans." A tear ran down my face, "Shhhhh Mommy's here. Don't cry.", she whispered. "You need to be brave.", she winced in pain. "Be brave for our family. I will miss you-"

"Don't talk like that!", I interrupted. "Ly- Lynn's potion will kick in any minute...you'll see! You...you..." Tears streamed down my cheeks. "Mother.", I cried. "You can't leave me."

Mother sighed with her weak smile. "Oh Hans, I'll never leave you."

"Of course not.", I sniffled while pulling out my heartstone necklace. "I love you."

She gathered her remaining strength to display her necklace and pressed its stone to mine. "Don't change...who you are.", she whispered. "You're beautiful." With one great breath, she began to sing...

_"Dearest Hans, I will love you forever.  
I'll never stop fighting... to keep us together.  
Our hearts...are one, though they appear as two.  
No matter what happens, I... will always be...with you."_

Mother's hand dropped as her head continued to rest against my chest. I caressed the top of her head. "Always, Mother." She didn't respond. "Mother?...Ma-...Mom?" I looked down, staring and sobbing at her lifeless face, her eyes gently closed forever. "No...please...", I whimpered. "Momma! You can't leave me!"

Father hastily knelt at the bedside and cradled his deceased queen. "No...NO!", he roared. "Oliviaaaaaa!" He pressed his forehead to hers before kissing it. I continued to sob, prompting him to scold me. "For God's sake, Hans, be a man for once!"

"Stop crying.", affirmed Liam. My oldest brother stared at me with a look of pure anguish.

_How could my own father and brother have said such a thing at a time like this?  
_

The funeral was heartbreaking. I sat with my brothers, all dressed in black as my Father finished his speech. We were ordered not to cry or show any form of weakness. I was absolutely devastated, staring at the grave while grasping my heartstone. She was buried with hers, and now only mine would continue its journey. Father placed his hand on Mother's tombstone. "I promise to give you justice, my love.", he sighed. "I will avenge you."

From that moment forward, darkness descended upon the Southern Isles. Rumors of gypsy curses spread fast over the next few days. Liam, Marcus, and Robert led a series of witchhunts throughout the kingdom, all of which thankfully proved inconclusive. Anyone suspected of being part of or associating with the gypsy way of life fled the land. Father wouldn't let me see Lynn until the hunts ended a week later, when his anger had lessened.

"Lynn!", I called, running to her cell.

"Hans!", she rejoiced and held my hands through the bars. She kissed me and asked, "What's happened? The kingdom's descended into madness!"

"Mother is...dead.", I hung my head and sighed.

"No...",gasped Lynn. "I don't understand. The potion should have healed her heart!"

"Well, it failed."

"But we did everything right! Maybe it-"

"Lynn...it's alright. None of that matters now. What matters is us. All we have..." I clenched her petite hands. "Is each other."

She began to smile. "What do we do? They refuse to release me. They're calling me...a witch."

"We all know you're not a witch, Lynn. Even Father knows better. He is just very stressed and frightened right now. I will convince him to let you go. I know I can!" I leaned in and whispered, "With Mother gone, you're all I have to live for. I can't..._WE_ can't stay here any longer. I'll arrange a ship to take us far away from all of this. We can start a new life together."

Lynn anxiously nodded. "Thank you Hans. Thank you, my prince." she kissed my hands.

I looked into her calming blue eyes and said, "I promise, I will get you out of here. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do.", she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, more.", I replied. We shared a longing kiss through the cell bars before I departed to talk to Father.

_  
I __**promise**__, I will get you out of here._

_I __**promise**__..._

_** promise**__..._


	17. Chapter 17 - Coup de Grâce

**Chapter: 17 Coup de Grâce**

I hastily made my way to the throne room, calling, "Father? Are you here?"

"The king is giving a speech to his people.", answered a guard. "The witch hunts are still being called off."

I sighed in relief. "I understand. Please inform my father that I wish to speak with him as soon as he returns. It is extremely urgent."

The guard gave me a nod before I began to roam the hallways. I guess I literally took a walk down memory lane. I peered down at the carpet, envisioning my eight-year-old self swinging a toy sword.

_Mother knelt beside me, holding a stuffed black dragon with green buttons for eyes. "Raaaar!", she giggled. "I, Malificent, shall rule this land!"_

_"Nuh-uh! Nuh-uh!", I retaliated. "For I, Prince Hans, shall slay you!" I used my sword to swat the dragon away. "Die!"_

_Mother growled in defeat, "Noooo! Curses! Foiled again." She dropped the dragon and cheered, hoisting me into her arms and proclaiming, "Hurray for Prince Hans!" She tickled me all over my body and kissed my cheeks. "My hero!"_

  
The vision faded as I sighed in remorse. "Oh Mother...How I miss you." I pulled out my hearstone necklace and pressed it against my chest. "Through this, you're always with me.", I whispered. "I will never be alone." Who would have known that my childhood necklace would become a symbol of hope to me? It was one of those blessings that I had to believe was meant to be.

I was lost in my thoughts until I heard Princess Celine's voice coming from the stairs. "One down. One to go.", she laughed.

I raised a brow in suspicion and hid against the wall. She walked up holding Liam's hand as he asked, "What, dearest?"

"You know...With your mother gone, all that remains is your father. Then the crown and the throne will be ours. It's about time, too. All of this waiting and-"

"Show some respect for my mother.", interrupted Liam.

"As if you ever did.", scoffed Celine. Liam huffed, prompting her to hug him. "Oh come on, Liam darling. She was just your stupid mother. It's not the end of the world." Her words echoed in my mind, further infuriating me with each repetition. "In fact, it's nearly the beginning of our world. Hopefully your father will get just as sick."

"That's enough, Celine.", said Liam.

"No, sweetheart. Seriously. Maybe you can get that gypsy witch of a servant whore to curse him too."

_That...was the last straw._

I stepped out from behind the wall and scolded, "The only whore and witch around here is _you_, Celine! You're a curse to this entire family."

She gasped at my presence and words. "Hans!" She nudged Liam. "Are you going to let your little brother talked to me like that?"

Liam seemed glum and submissive, unable to show his true sadness for fear of appearing "weak" to Father. "Leave her alone, Hans.", he murmured.

"You're kidding.", I replied. "Do you not hear how she talks about Mother? She has no respect for-"

"Quiet.", jeered my brother.

"No, Liam! You know I'm right and-" I noticed Celine heading for Mother's bedroom. "Hey!...Just what do you think you're doing?"

Celine smirked. "I'm going to be queen of the Southern Isles someday, Hans. I've got to start looking the part." She opened Mother's wardrobe and removed two of her finest dresses. The princess held each to her body and began to compare them. "Liam, dear. Which do you think looks better on me?"

Liam glared at her with eyes that wreaked of concealed pain. "The green."

Celine ignored his comment entirely, shrugged, and sloppily folded up the dresses. "Both of them look divine on me."

"Put those down!", I growled.

"Or what?", she snickered through the silence. "That's what I thought. Besides, your mommy would probably _want_ me to have them."

"I know damn well that she'd never even give you a sock.", I furiously replied.

Celine glared at me before lazily tossing both dresses to the ground. She then gasped, "Ohhhh my." Her hazel eyes fixed themselves on Mother's crown, which rested on a cushion atop an ivory pedestal. "The dresses can wait...I'm putting this on right now."

I stormed up to her and warned, "Don't...you...**dare**."

"Why not?", joked Celine. "I can almost hear your Mother's voice..._Take it Celine. Take it! Wear my royal glory_.", she mocked.

I was clenching my fists so hard, that they were trembling. My face was completely red and my nostrils flared as I stared at her. "Celine...this is your final warning. Liam, Father, and everyone else may be blinded by your so-called 'love' , but I know better. You don't care about him...You don't care about anyone. All you want is power. Now you step away from my mother's crown."

Celine paused, staring at me with her furious eyes. She sneered with all of her scorn and replied, "You're a fool, Prince Hans." She began to chuckle. "You think you're all high and mighty, as if you have even an ounce of power to make me feel threatened. Well I've got news for you, runt. I _will_ stay here, I _will_ marry Liam..." She grabbed Mother's crown and placed it atop her head. "And I **_will_** be a better queen than your filthy wretch of a mother ever was!"

"SHUT UP!", I roared before shoving Celine as hard as I could. All of my rage was channeled into that single, mighty shove. She hit the wall with a bang, and the impact sent the crown rolling off of her head and into my hands. I immediately dusted it off and gingerly placed it back on the pedestal.

"Celine!", exclaimed Liam as he ran to her side. "Are you alright?"

"Liam?", I said in shock. "You can't be serious! She's a monster!"

"Quiet Hans.", he replied while rubbing his fiancé's aching head. "You're the only monster here."

My heart sank at his words, "What?"

"You heard me."

My frustration was reaching a critical level. "Liam...brother...I know you don't mean that."

He helped Celine to her feet and glared at me, "Then you don't know me at all."

The princess angrily yanked her arm away from him and stormed out, saying, "I don't have to take your little brother's abuse!"

"Oh now look what you've done.", Liam sneered at me before running after her. "Celine, my love! Please come back!"

After the outburst, a guard informed me that Father had returned. I regained my composure and entered the throne room. There he stood, staring at the heavy rain tattering against the window. "How was your trip into town, Father?", I asked.

"Save it, boy.", he replied. "What is it you want?"

"It's about Lynn."

"The treacherous servant girl? What about her?"

"She's not-" Father's glare alone silenced me. "I mean...yes. I wish to have her set free."

"Let me get this straight, boy. You want me to release your Mother's killer?"

"No.", I stood tall. "I want you to release my fiancé." He scoffed at my words. "We've agreed to marry, and for the record, Father, she didn't kill Mother."

"Oh no?", scorned Father. "Then how do you explain her dying shortly after the alleged 'healing potion' was administered to her?"

"I...I don't know but-"

"Exactly."

"No, Father! Not exactly! We both know Mother had been sick months before the incident."

"How do we know this Lynn wasn't keeping her sick? After all, she was always in there bringing her breakfast, lunch, and dinner. For all we know, the meals could have been infected with that 'potion' of hers."

"Why would she ever do such a thing?", I asked.

"Because that's what witches do, boy. They-"

"SHE'S NOT A WITCH!", I barked. "And my name is HANS!"

"Get the hell out.", muttered Father.

"What?"

"I said get the hell out."

I sulked in despair, "Father...please don't do this. If you would just listen...Mother would want you to-"

"Godammit, Hans! I've had enough of you! Now get the hell out of my sight...NOW!", he roared.

I choked up, "Ye...Yes Father." I hung my head and exited the room.

_How could this day get any worse?  
_

I left the throne room to see Liam sitting in the lobby. His face was buried in his hands. "Liam?", I asked before sitting at his side. "What's wrong?"

"She...left me, Hans.", said Liam. "Celine...my fiancé...left me."

"Thank God.", I replied. "She was weighing all of us down and she had no respect for our parents. With her gone, perhaps Father can come to his senses and set Lynn free."

Liam sat up, and faced me with reddened eyes. He grit his teeth before calming himself. "Is that so...Father won't set her free?"

"No. He dismissed me before I could even finish talking."

He formed a smile. "Well, that's because he hasn't heard anything from me yet." He stood up and made for the throne room.

"Liam?", I raised a brow. "What are you going to do?"

He turned to me with a grin, "You were right, Hans. Celine was weighing me down...clouding my judgement. Hell, I'm glad she's gone. I'm already starting to think a lot straighter. In fact, I'm going to tell Father to set Lynn free."

He kept walking when I said, "Liam..."

"Yes, Hans?"

"Thank you."

He looked at me with his piercing blue eyes and winked. "It's what brothers do."

"Liam has gone to do _what_?", gasped Lynn in her cell.

"He's talking to Father about your release right now!", I said with an eager smile. "We're going to have you out of here in no time."

"Oh Hans.", she sighed. "My prayers have been answered. That's wonderful news." She held my hands through the bars.

"I'm telling you, dear. Ever since that wicked snake, Celine left, he's finally coming to his senses." We heard footsteps descending into the dungeon. I turned with a grin, "Liam! What happened?"

He stared at both of us, and began to smile. "He said yes!" Lynn and I rejoiced, hugging each other through the bars as best we could. Liam couldn't help but cheer as well. "She'll be set free first thing in the morning."

"Oh this is wonderful...wonderful!", I exclaimed before joyously hugging Liam. "Thank you."

He hugged me back, "Of course, Hans. Again, it's what brother's do."

"Thank you, Prince Liam.", said Lynn.

He nodded, "I'll give you two some privacy."

As soon as he left, I tenderly kissed Lynn through the cell bars. "I promised I'd get you out of here. I'll see you in the morning."

"And then we can leave this all behind.", replied my beautiful fiancé. "I long to fully embrace you once more."

"And forever more.", I kissed her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too.", she replied. "Good night."

That night was one of the most restless in my life. I tossed and turned in the covers as thoughts of Mother met those of Lynn's freedom. I pulled out my hearstone and held it for comfort. I missed Mother so very much. My heart ached as I glanced at my bedroom door, recalling the nights when she'd sneak in and sing to me.

__

_"Dearest Hans, I will love you forever.  
I'll never stop fighting to keep us together.  
Our hearts are one, though they appear as two.  
No matter what happens, I will always be with you."  
_

Now that door would never swing open to reveal her loving self again. Mother was gone. Never to dance with me again...attend my wedding...or see my children. The thoughts made my eyes swell with tears. I fought them back, refusing to show weakness as Father had ordered. Eventually, I succumbed to my weary body and drifted off to sleep.

It was as if I had blinked and it was already morning. I eagerly hopped out of bed and got dressed. I ran downtairs, calling, "Good morning, everyone!" My calls echoed throughout the abandoned halls. "Hello?", I worried. "Liam? Nathan? Robert? Leo?...Father? Anyone!" Not even the servants were present. I dashed for the dungeon, calling Lynn's name. Her cell was empty, its door swung wide open. I then heard a rustling crowd outside and ran to see what the commotion was about. I opened the doors to see a crowd of guards, servants, and scores of civilains gathered around a wooden stand. I spotted at least eight of my brothers standing together and joined them. "Good morning, boys. What's going on? Is Father giving another speech?" All of them ignored me except for Nathan. All he could do was slowly shake his head and point at the stand. The sight made my green eyes widen. "No..."

"I'm so sorry, Hans.", said Nathan before hanging his head, unable to watch.

There was my Lynn, tied to a wooden post with bushels of hay placed around its base. "Lynn! No!", I screamed while running towards her as fast as I could.

"Hans!", she cried from the stake.

"Stop him!", ordered Liam from the stand. Guards grabbed my arms and brought me to my knees as I struggled to break free.

"Liam! What's the meaning of this?", I yelled.

"I'm just going through with my word, Hans. Father and I have agreed to set Lynn free...of her accursed gypsy body!"

_"Hans, they can put on whatever mask they want and act as they please around you. But remember this...People __**never**__ change."  
_

"NOOOOO!", I screamed, desperately squirming in the guards' grips. I kicked my legs and flailed my arms until I tired.

"People of the Southern Isles!", announced Liam. "I give you, the gypsy witch who killed your queen!" The crowd roared over my helpless screams.

"My wife will have her justice!", bellowed Father as he handed my oldest brother a torch. "Go ahead, my son."

Liam continued, "This witch cursed our queen with a fatal illness, and will be punished for her crimes. With our queen avenged, the kingdom will enter a new age of prosperity...with new alliances...and a brighter future!" The crowds cheered to his words while I so desperately fought to break free. "But so long as this gypsy witch lives...we are all in grave danger. So I will uphold my duty to this nation, and send this unholy demon...back where she belongs!" I watched in horror as he threw down the torch, igniting the hay around Lynn.

"LYYYYYYNN!", I screamed. "Let her go! Take me instead! Please! Brother! Pleeeeease!", I began to whimper and flail. I watched as Lynn coughed and cried when the flames drew nearer. She let out a blood-curdling scream when her cloak caught fire and she was set ablaze. "NO!", I lunged out of the soldier's grasp and hopelessly sprinted towards her. The guards grabbed me again as I watched her burn alive. In the scuffle, I unholstered one of the mens' flintlock pistols and took aim. I couldn't watch nor let Lynn suffer anymore. I whispered, "I'm sorry." I pulled the trigger, shooting the love of my life directly in the heart. Immediately after doing so, the guards disarmed and restrained me. I gave up fighting, and fell to my knees in despair, watching Lynn's lifeless body disappear in the flames. I felt my heartstone necklace yanked off of me. I looked up with tearing eyes as Liam glared down at me. "Why, Liam?... Why would you do this?"

"Seems only fair.", he affirmed. "Your actions costed me my fiancé. I was simply returning the favor." He sneered as I began to cry. "And those tears are exactly why you are worthless to Father, Hans. You're a pathetic weakling who cannot hold back his sympathy!" He paced in front of me, "Mother made you weak, Hans. Compassion is the enemy. Sentiment is your weakness. And love...hah...love is a lie." He threw my heartstone necklace to the ground and stomped on it with his boot.

"No!", I shrieked as the only memory that I had left of my mother was shattered to pieces and swept away. The stone, like my hope, was forever crushed. I looked back at the post, which was now completely engulfed in flames."You...killed her. She was innocent...and you killed her."

"No.", replied Liam as he grabbed the smoking pistol and tossed it to my feet. "_YOU_ killed her." His words made my heart race and blood boil. He scoffed, "But then again, this wouldn't be the first time you've killed an innocent woman."

"What are you talking about?", I hissed.

"You started that fight those many months ago. That brawl strained Mother's heart." I gasped at his words. "Don't you get it, Hans?" My eyes widened as I began to hyperventilate. Liam leaned in and said, "Our mother is DEAD...because of _you_."

"No.", I replied. "No...no...no!", I fell to my knees and began to whimper.

Liam stared down at me as I returned the look. Pure hatred pumped through my veins. "Now, that's a good look on you, Hans.", he smirked. "It's time to wipe those tears and grow up."


	18. Chapter 18 - An Angel Named Mama

**Chapter: 18 An Angel Named Mama**

From that day forward, I couldn't remember the last time I'd smiled in the Southern Isles. Weeks became months, and months became years. The kingdom grew as dark as Father's heart. His totalitarian mindset slowly returned, except people didn't rebel this time. To stabilize our economy with a boom, Father formed an alliance with Weselton. This boom kept the people happy, along with the Duke of Weselton. Mother's greatest fears had become a reality, and before we knew it, Father and the Duke were the closest of friends. Robert served as chief diplomat for the alliance while Marcus and Liam led military operations. Leo, and even Bentley and Nathan eventually bought in to the fact that I had indeed killed Mother. They saw me as some kind of monster, and stopped speaking to me entirely. It was as if I was invisible to them, and it devastated me further. They ignored me for two years straight, and it was in those two years that my very foundation collapsed.

The only two women to ever love me were dead. The thought haunted me endlessly for months. Each time I felt the urge to cry, I'd think of Father and stop myself. He had given Liam, Robert, and Marcus permission to beat me if I was ever seen crying.

Mother never wanted this...

Slowly, the agonizing memories of Lynn and Mother faded. I began to believe I was destined to be alone, and that love was indeed a lie. Liam's words tormented me like an evil curse.

"Our Mother is DEAD...Because of _YOU_. Our Mother is DEAD...Because of _YOU_. Our Mother is DEAD...Because of _YOU_."

The words would loop in my mind, further crushing my spirit until I accepted it. "Mother is dead, because of _me_.", I would affirm to myself. "_I_ killed Mother. _I_ killed Lynn. _I_ ruined everything."

As for princely duties, Liam assigned me to write paperwork and sign trading agreements for hours on end. I'd accept the trade of "Weapons for Weselton" and write down immense quantities of firearms. One night, I sat in the moonlit room, completely exhausted. In my distress, I could hear Mother's song in my head.

_"Dearest Hans, I will love you forever...-"_

I paused, wincing at the thought. I couldn't remember the rest of the words.

"Dearest Hans, I will love you forever.-"

My head hurt trying to think of the rest. The song, like my heartstone and Mother herself, was gone. I inked my quill and wrote a few sentences on a blank sheet of paper. When I was finished, I wrote over the sentences again and again...and again, until the ink bled right through the paper. I glanced down at them, letting their meanings sink in. 

_**COMPASSION IS THE ENEMY**_

_**SENTIMENT IS MY WEAKNESS**_

_**LOVE IS A LIE**_

The next morning, I awakened with my face plastered against the desk. Chuckling could be heard behind me as I sat up to see Robert. He smiled at my paper. "You know, little brother...I think this might be the best thing you've ever done in your miserable life."

"What?", I murmured.

"This...three-sentence doctrine of yours. It's quite powerful. I'm going to have it turned into a plaque." He pat me on the back. "Now come. We're having breakfast."

"Yes, Robert.", I sighed.

"Yes...what?", he sneered.

I sulked, "I mean...yes sir."

"That's better, Hans.", laughed Robert.

I somberly made my way downstairs while looking around the castle. No longer did I have visions of my Mother and I playing. I stopped hearing her voice and inspiring words. The shame of carrying her and Lynn's blood on my hands was too much to handle. I had killed the only women I had ever "loved"...if love was even real. I remembered when this day in particular used to be festive...at least to Mother and I. It was my-

"There he is.", grumbled Marcus from the dining table. "Princess Hans, get me some more eggs!"

"Yes sir.", I nodded with dreary eyes.

I sluggishly filled up his plate as he barked with his mouth full. "Faster, you drudge!"

"Yes sir.", I picked up the pace and put the plate in front of him. Without a single word of thanks, Marcus got straight to eating, stuffing his dirty face with eggs.

Father sat at the head of the table as I sat several seats from him. "Good morning, Father.", I said.

He completely ignored me and said, "I'm happy to report that our alliance with Weselton has further yielded fruitful results." My brothers applauded before he asked, "What good news have you all?"

"Well...", began Robert. "_I_ have written an excellent doctrine and had it commissioned to be a plaque."

I wanted to fight him...but for what? I'd lose anyway. I always lose. I killed Mother...I killed Lynn. I ruined everything.

"My skirmish on the western seas was a success.", munched Marcus.

"Excellent...excellent.", smiled Father.

Suddenly, Marcus' wife, Adela, entered the room. "Marcus?", she called.

He rolled his eyes and groaned. "What is it, Adela? Can't you see I'm eating?"

"I'm sorry. But, you promised we'd go visit my kingdom today and-"

"And?", he sneered.

She fidgeted. "And well...we haven't. You've been putting this off for weeks and I just-"

"Leave my sight.", he growled. "We shall discuss this no further."

Adela gasped at his words. "Why...why do you continue to treat me like this, Marcus? I love you!"

He turned with a grimace, "If only there was someone out there who loved _you_." She scurried away crying as breakfast resumed.

"Come now.", began Father. "What other good news from you all?"

"It's my birthday.", I blurted, keeping my gaze fixed on the table.

Father broke the prolonged silence. "Pardon?"

"I...", I gulped. "I've turned twenty-four today."

"Oh.", said Father. "I thought something important actually happened."

His jest was prompted obnoxious laughter around the table until another voice called out. "Something important has!"

Everyone turned to see my oldest brother come strolling in, dramatically waving his sword around. Father's eyes lit up and a grin formed through his beard. "Liam!", he called, standing up and tightly embracing him. "My son! How was the invasion? Come come! Tell us!" He tapped my shoulder and pointed away from the table. "Make room for your brother, boy. **Now**."

"Yes sir.", I replied before hastily standing up and allowing Liam to take my seat.

"It was glorious, brothers!", cheered Liam.

"Well go on then...tell us!", demanded Robert.

Liam daringly raised his brow and struck a pose. "So there we were...The Duke of Weselton had held up his trade agreements, so it was time for us to hold up ours. These gypsies would be no match for the might of both our armies!", he leaned in as the others cheered. "At dawn, we ambushed the vermin in their enclave, torching their homes and sending them scattering about. You should've heard their screams!" Liam drew his pistol, aimed it around the room, and pretended to fire it. "Bam!...Bam!...Bam! I shot those gypsy warriors dead...But I didn't stop there.", he smirked. "The duke's orders were to destroy them **all**. So we did. We killed the women..._and_ the children."

"Wipe out the next generation so they don't return.", nodded Father with a chuckle. "That's my boy!"

"It doesn't even sound like a challenge.", scoffed Marcus.

"Oh but it was.", added Liam. "Moments into the massacre, a lone warrior stood up to face me. "Now this man...meant business. The gypsy wore a custom-made, mahogany military coat. He was armed to the teeth with swords and pistols. The duke had previously informed me of this man."

"Who was he?", asked Father.

Liam continued, "None other than the leader of the war gypsies himself. His followers called him Santino. He and his wife, Marina, had been leading assaults on Weselton supply lines left and right, and it was finally time to stop them. So this...Santino, charges me, yelling 'My body. But never my soul!'

"What a pathetic doctrine.", cackled Robert.

"He ran at me with his blades raised high as I leapt to engage him. We dueled ferociously across the battlefield, but this gypsy was no match for a warrior of the Southern Isles!", laughed Liam. "I disarmed him of his swords, dazed him with a punch, and _DROVE_ my saber right through his gut!" My brothers and father applauded. "Now all that remains is his wretched wife, and surely she can't keep that rebellion alive."

I stepped out of the room, unable to hear such a story any longer. Liam noticed this and tailed after me. "Leave me alone.", I said.

"Hans! Wait up!", he called, putting his arm around me.

I shoved him off. "I said leave me alone! Don't you have to polish a statue of yourself or something?"

Liam calmed down. "Hans...I know I haven't really been there for you..."

"Liam, when have you ever 'been there' for me?"

He scratched the back of his blonde head. "Ummm...there was that one time I...nonono...Or how about when we...no."

"Exactly.", I jeered.

"Well this time, I'm going to be here for you."

"Ohhhh sure.", I turned my back to him.

"Hans, I know how you can become a king." I stopped dead in my tracks. "That's right. I know how much you hate it here. How much you...hate us. But most of all, I know how much you want that gleaming crown over your head."

I turned, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you told me that Mother always said you were destined for big things. I think I found that big thing."

"Get on with it, Liam.", I scorned.

"Right. Well...When I was with the Duke of Weselton, he told of an orphaned princess of Arendelle, and that she was finally coming of age to be crowned queen." My eyes began to liven up. "That's right, little brother. Coronation Day." He massaged my shoulders. "You go in there, woo that dame with your suave charms, and BAM! Marriage!" He hummed a whimsical tune and danced around me. "What do you say?"

I thought it over. "But...what if I don't really love her? Or she doesn't love me?"

Liam rolled his blue eyes, "Oh for God's sake, Hans. Love is a lie!" He sighed. "Look, if she doesn't love you back, just stage a little...'accident' for her after you've married. It wouldn't be hard. After all, you've killed innocent women before." I thought over his words as he whispered, "Remember Hans...compassion is the enemy. Sympathy is your weakness. Love is a lie. The throne...is your true prize. What do you say?"

I took a deep breath. "Alright...I'll do it!"

"Wonderful!", clapped Liam. "I'll arrange for a ship to take you there!" I had never seen my brother so...confident in me..._too_ confident. But at this point, I'd do anything to get away and become a king.

The trip to Arendelle went as smooth as the sea itself. I patted my horse on the head as we docked. "Well, Sitron. This is it." We disembarked shortly after, and I ended up running into Anna, the princess of Arendelle. We shared a few close moments until the coronation ceremony itself. Then, I laid eyes on the newly anointed queen, Elsa. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her platinum blonde hair...her poised figure...her bright blue eyes that reminded me of Lynn's. I did my best to try and talk to her, but she kept herself isolated. My only hope was to woo Princess Anna and "stage an accident" for Elsa. Much to all of our surprise, the queen was revealed to have ice powers. She froze the entire kingdom and disappeared into the mountains. While most, including the duke, saw this as a tragedy, I saw this as my golden opportunity to finally become a king.

I sat there, staring into the distance and continuing my story. "I betrayed Princess Anna...leaving her for dead. I almost killed Queen Elsa when the princess threw herself between us. For a brief moment...I saw my mother in her actions...and was reminded that love is indeed not a lie. It is very real...and very powerful."

Marina sniffled next to me, still wiping countless tears from her eyes. "Oh Hans...I'm so sorry."

"No.", I replied. "I'm sorry. I was going to tell you all the truth...The alliance and the arms deals, my trouble in Arendelle...even about Santino's killer being my own brother...but then you accepted me into your family...just like that. I didn't want to lose that. I'm nothing but a traitor and a liar." I dropped to my knees and slid Marina my flintlock. "And I deserve to die as such." I hung my head in shame, waiting for her to pull the trigger.

Rather than do so, she kicked the pistol away and knelt beside me. "Hans, hear what I say, now more than ever before. All that you accuse yourself of doing is done. It's over. All that I, and everyone else here cares about, is who you are today. I'm sorry for your father and brothers...and even more so about the loss of your mother and fiancé. But I feel you have lost sight of who _you_ are." She held up my chin and said, "Hans, you were your mother's favorite son, the one who filled her days with endless joy. You were Lynn's wonderful fiancé, who did everything possible to show her love every day. As fate would have it, both were taken from you but it is _NOT_ your fault. Your mother was sick, and was meant to go. Her journey was complete. And you did _NOT _kill Lynn. You freed her from her suffering, and it's what she would have wanted. Whatever your father, or any of your brothers said to you...is **_shit_**. I promise you." My eyes grew watery as I fought back my tears. "Hans!", she scolded. "_Let_ yourself cry! It is not a weakness, dammit! It's a human emotion."

Vita and Onas appeared from behind Marina. "I think a stronger man cries because he doesn't have to hide his emotions. Only cowards dismiss them.", she said.

I guess everyone had been eavesdropping in on my story. The artistic mute I had saved appeared next to her. He held up one of his sketch papers, which read in darkened ink: 

_**COMPASSION IS YOUR ALLY**_

_**SENTIMENT IS YOUR STRENGTH**_

_**LOVE IS ALL POWERFUL**_

I smiled at the words. "Feel, Hans. Don't conceal.", affirmed Marina. "Now perhaps I am speaking out of term, but I...like your mother, know that you are destined for big things. Some of which have already happened. You were meant to help me escape and save my life. You were meant to help Vita save Zora. You were meant to save that boy from your brother's wrath. And you are MEANT to be with us now, and fight back the evils of Weselton and the Southern Isles. Your mother and fiancé are never really gone. You don't need a heart-shaped stone to keep them alive either. They live on in _**YOU**_, and in your actions from this moment forward. Remove the darkness that your brothers and father have placed in your heart. Be who you truly are...a noble, loving, fearless, and beautiful soul!", she sighed. "Hans, I will never replace your mother, but with your permission, I will _gladly_ be your Mama."

I couldn't believe the conviction in her words. Here was a woman, who, like Mother, had endless belief in me. She could see potential in me that I hadn't even dreamed of. Like a guardian angel, she'd cared for me, seeing only the best in her eyes."Do...do you mean that?", I asked.

"With all of my heart. Because it's what mothers do.", said Marina. She stood with me and opened her arms wide. "So tell me, Hansino. Will you finally leave your past in the past and start a new journey with us? Will you truly...join our family?" Vita and Onas stood behind her with thumbs up and eager grins.

I genuinely smiled for the first time in forever. "I will!", I exclaimed before lunging into her arms and hugging her tight.

As I hugged Marina, she caressed the back of my head and kissed my forehead. "Welcome, Hans. We love you."

"I love you too...Mama." I finally allowed myself to cry, cleansing my spirit of the years of negative emotions that had consumed me. That miserable man was gone, and I felt like that joyous prince who danced with his mother. "I love you, Mama!", I shouted at the top of my lungs, hoisting her off of her feet and twirling her in circles. "I love you I love you I loooooove you!", I yelled.

Mama giggled in my embrace, "Awwwww, Hans!"

"Group hug!", laughed Vita as she embraced both of us.

"**_BIGGER_** group hug!", bellowed Onas as he wrapped his massive forearms around the three of us, and hoisted us high with a squeeze.

It was the happiest that I'd felt in my entire life. My negative labels were removed, the past forgotten. I had finally made my peace with the deaths of my loves and felt like I belonged. It was all thanks to Marina...my Mama...and I loved her as such. Wherever Mother and Lynn were, I knew they were smiling.


	19. Chapter 19 - Road to Redemption

**Chapter: 19 Road to Redemption**

I couldn't stop hugging Mama and Vita. Bo coughed, "Ummm guys?"

"I love you, Mama!", I cheered again.

"Ummmm guys?"

"Welcome to the family!", Onas rejoiced.

"GUYS!", exclaimed Bo. We all turned to listen in as he cleared his throat. "As happy as I am to welcome Hans into our family, we must deal with the problem at hand. The dead and wounded have been accounted for...except for Eduardo."

"Where could he be?", worried Vita.

"Some of our fighters saw the soldiers capture him. They've made for the seaside fortress."

"No way we're leaving him to be tortured and killed!", growled Onas.

"I couldn't agree more.", nodded Mama. "Besides, I think it's about time we paid the duke a visit. What do you say, Hansino?" She tossed me my flintlock.

"If it means putting an end to his mustached reign, count me in.", I affirmed.

"So what's the plan?", asked Vita.

"All out assault.", smirked Mama.

Bo gasped, "What?! Mama, you must be joking."

"I'm not.", she replied. "The duke has underestimated us for far too long. Get a model set up, we need to plan." She tapped Onas on his massive shoulder. "Rally Marek and the other war gypsies. We ride for battle at dawn."

As everyone scrambled about, I put my arm around the mute teen. "Are you alright, kid?" He simply looked up and nodded sheepishly. I ran my hand across his hair, making him smile. "Good." The teen nudged me and unwrinkled a piece of paper. It was the drawing of Queen Elsa that he had done for me. "You saved it!", I grinned before taking it. "Thank you."

Suddenly, Vita shoved him away. "Alright move it, kid! Hans has to kill people and he needs his space!" She peered over my shoulder to observe the portrait. "Still thinking of her, hmm?"

"Yes.", I smiled.

"You love her?", she teased. "Hmm? Hmmmm?"

"Stop.", I chuckled while shoving her back.

"Well, keep up these heroics and you may meet her again!"

"She'll probably freeze me solid.", I replied.

"Ohhhh no she won't.", said Vita. "Why would she? It's not like you tried to kill her or something.", she winked.

"Would you get out of here?!", I playfully threatened as she ran away snickering.

"Hans!", called Bo. "Join us in the tent!"

I sulked, "Ummm Bo? The tent burned to the ground."

He sneered while kicking the ashes around him. "Well...join us on the tent then."

I leaned over the map, "Alright, what've we got?"

Mama cleared her throat. "Here's a makeshift model of the duke's fort. If we-" She paused, realizing that Vita was raising her hand. "What is it, Vita?"

"Why is the fort represented by a shoe?"

Mama rolled her emerald eyes. "Because the duke stinks it up like one. Now **STOP INTERRUPTING MAMA'S BATTLE STRATEGY**!"

"Yes Mama.", cringed her daughter.

"As I was saying, if we move quickly, we can catch them off guard. They'd never expect us to attack the fort, let alone a few hours after this attack. We'll ride in and-"

"What about the cannons?", worried Onas.

Mama glared at him. "We'll outrun them. I wager they'll be able to fire two barrages before we get in close."

"What are you willing to wager on that stunt?", worried Bo.

Mama grit her teeth. "Hmmmm how about my foot in your pessimistic ass?" Her words caused all of us, even Bo to laugh hysterically. Mama would never take no for an answer.

"Hey!", jeered Bo. "I'm just looking out for all of you! So let's say you get passed those cannons...what about the gate?...and the wall? Keep in mind you'll be under infantry fire the entire time."

"That's where the kids come in.", smirked Mama.

Onas sighed, "Mama. I don't think they're ready for such a task." He gestured towards two gypsy toddlers hugging their mother. "I mean...they can't even hold a pistol!"

Mama smacked him upside the head, "Not those kids, numskull! Hans and Vita!"

"Ohhhhhhhhh right.", smiled Onas while rubbing his head.

Mama kissed the back of his head and turned to us. "You two will be our keys to breaching the fort."

"Us? But how?", I wondered.

"Yes how?", added Vita. "I mean, I can find a way in, but Prince Sideburns here-"

"Silenzio!", snapped Mama. "You two will be flung atop the wall, where you'll fight your way to the gate winch and let us in."

"And how will they get flung in?", asked Bo.

"Ummm hello?", said Mama as she squeezed Onas' giant biceps.

Bo sighed, "And how do you know that Hans and Vita can survive the wall defenses?"

"Ummm hello?", said Mama as she pinched Vita and I's cheeks. "They're natural-born warriors! They'll manage."

Bo rolled his eyes. "We're all going to die." Mama smacked him. "Youch!"

"No pessimism! Only faith!", she scolded. "Mama knows best. Now everybody mount up. Those who cannot fight will follow Bo to Marek's camp. The rest will ride with me to the fort!"

We acknowledged her orders and made for our horses. "Alright, Atlas.", said Vita to her steed. "It's showtime! Hans, take the reins. I'm going to do some shooting."

She was adjusting herself behind me when I noticed the artistic mute grabbing a rifle. "Ohhh no you don't.", I said before seizing his musket. "Go join the others where it's safe." I spurred Atlas, calling back to him. "Hey Kid! Make me something nice for when I return!"

We rode up alongside at least two hundred war gypsies. Marek had rallied the neighboring settlements to our cause, providing us with a mighty fighting force. As we galloped through the early morning hours, Vita tapped my shoulder. "You ready for this?"

I took a deep breath. "Yeah. Of course."

"You do realize that there will be soldiers of the Southern Isles in that fort. Your other brothers...even father may be in there."

I gulped. "I do."

She cocked her musket. "And are you willing to do what must be done to ensure victory?"

I thought deeply on her words before replying. "Yes...I am."

"Hey!", called Marek from his horse. He rode alongside us and threw Vita a metallic sphere.

"What the hell is this?", wondered Vita as she examined the device.

"Smoke bomb!", he cackled. "To buy you some time when you get atop the wall. Just toss it to the ground as hard as you can!"

I chuckled, "Smoke bombs...What will they think of next?"

We rode onward, eventually reaching the dunes overlooking the duke's fortress. Mama used her spyglass to get a closer look at our foes. She gasped,"I saw Eduardo. They've taken him to the lower levels. Thank heavens he's alive."

"Yeah, but for how long?", wondered Marek.

"Eduardo has nerves of steel.", boasted Onas. "He'll give his life before those Weselton dogs break him."

"That's what we're afraid of.", replied Mama as she loaded her musket and pistols. "Get ready. We charge at the break of dawn."

Our riders lined up against the dunes and all grew eerily calm. The ocean breeze whisked across the sands and over our faces. It filled my nose with the scents of the sea, which helped ease my nerves. Time slowed. Every minute seemed to take forever as the sun began to creep up over the horizon. The sunlight painted over the darkened sands, warming them up.

The very second the sun illuminated our faces, Mama drew her sword and yelled, "Our bodies. But **NEVER **our souls!" Her words were followed by various gypsy battle cries and chants. Vita and I screamed along as well before Mama spurred her horse. "For vengeance!", she exclaimed as she led the charge. Our army let out another wave of battle cries before racing behind her. We rode violently over the warming sands as the sun lit up the fortress. Our cries echoed as one while our horses whinnied and snorted.

Mama briefly used her spyglass to examine the all defenses. She raised her hand high and yelled, "First wave! First wave!"

"Cannons!", warned Onas.

"Scatter!", hollered Marek.

Artillery flashed atop the fortress walls, and a wave of cannonballs came hurling at us. I yanked the reins and steered Atlas left as a cannonball smashed across the sands. I watched one blast a hole in our cavalry line, sending war gypsies screaming through the air. Several other cannonballs barreled through riders while the rest of us evaded them.

"Go! Go! Go!", ordered Mama. "Pick up the pace! We've got to beat out that second wave!"

Our horses dashed as fast as they could before we heard the cannons fire again. "Second waaaaaaaave!", bellowed Onas as the cannonballs burrowed through us again.

As we rode over another dune, I gasped at a surprising sight. A battallion of infantry had been stationed just under our line of sight. "Take aim!", ordered a Weselton colonel.

Mama barked while aiming her flintlock pistol. "Fire!"

"Fire!", ordered the colonel. The infantry fired their muskets while we returned fire. Bullets zipped through the air, killing many on both sides. The soldiers couldn't reload in time as we galloped towards them. They were still cleaning their muzzles when we trampled through them. The men fell dead under the hooves of our horses as we pressed forward.

The cannons blasted from the stronghold. "Damn!", cursed Mama. "THIRD WAVE! Scatter!"

We split up away from the cannon barrage. I guided Atlas and weaved through the explosions while Marina fired her musket at infantrymen. "Die, you bastards!", she jeered before shooting one directly in the head. "Onward to the fort!", she cried.

In that instant, a Weselton soldier knelt in front of us and skewered our steed with his bayonet. Atlas wailed before toppling over and sending both of us tumbling into the manmade ditch. Vita gasped in sadness, "Atlas! No!" She glared at her dead horse before angrily unsheathing her sword. "You'll pay for that!", She let out a cry of anguish and charged at the soldier. He took aim with his musket and Vita rolled under his shot before impaling him. I shot an approaching soldier before drawing my sword and going back to back with Vita. We fought off incoming soldiers, besting each in a deadly duel of blades. I slashed across one's chest when Onas rode over to us. He dragged each of us onto his horse with his mighty arms and brought us to the wall.

The rest of our forces were pressed against the fortress walls and returning fire. Mama called, "Now!"

Onas picked up Vita. "Ladies first." With a mighty thrust of his arms, Vita went zooming up to the wall. She just barely grabbed the edge and swung herself up. The moment she vaulted over, Vita smashed the smoke bomb, shrouding the entire wall in white smoke. "Your turn, Hans.", said Onas.

"Easy, big fella.", I worried as he hoisted me up in his arms. "I'm not as light as Vita!"

"No kidding!", grunted Onas. "Here...we...go!", he flung me up at the wall, of which I barely grabbed as well. I hoisted myself over the top and ran through the smoke.

I spotted Vita throwing a knife into a foe. "This way! I see the winch!", she ran forward as a Southern Isles soldier lunged at her. He swung his saber downwards, nicking her arm and making her yelp.

"Vita! No!", I retaliated, running at her attacker and driving my sword into him. "Are you alright?"

"Just a scratch.", groaned Vita. I glared at the slash on her arm. "For the love of-...I'm a big girl, Hans! Come on! Cover me."

As she ran down the stairs and made for the winch, I remembered the musket I had taken from my artsy friend. I pulled it out from behind my shoulder and took aim. Vita shot a soldier with her pistol and then proceeded to turn the winch. At this point, the smoke bomb's effects were wearing off. "Hurry up, Vita!", I called while scouring the mist for targets.

"I'm trying!", she grunted. "Come on, you stupid...rusty..." A soldier appeared behind her. "Hans!"

"I see him.", I replied before firing my musket. I was still a terrible shot with a rifle. My bullet whisked itself into the man's shoulder, merely making him stagger. "Oh no! Vita, lookout!" I hastily loaded my pistol as the injured soldier closed in on her.

She quickly let go of the winch and flung a knife into his jugular. "Hans, so help me...If we survive this, I'm teaching you how to shoot a musket!"

"_When_ we survive!", I affirmed before leaping down to help her turn the winch. Our combined strength sped up the process, and the gates swung open. The smoke cleared to reveal a firing squad aiming at us. "Get down!", I yelled as I tackled Vita behind a stack of crates. Bullets tattered across the boxes while Mama and the others came charging in. With our forces within the stronghold's walls, the siege turned into an all out bloodbath.


	20. Chapter 20 - Secret Plans

**Chapter: 20 Secret Plans**

"Take aim!", ordered Marek as his men dismounted and trained their rifles on the soldiers. "Fire!" Their bullets struck enemy lines before they returned fire. With both sides in shambles, Marek gave the order to charge. War gypsies collided with Weselton soldiers in the bloody chaos that was hand-to-hand combat. It was one body atop another as the fight raged on. Men would down several opponents before being riddled with bullets, while others met their end by the sword or bayonet.

"Coming through!", yelled Onas as he body-slammed a group of soldiers. He snapped another's neck before drawing his flintlock and firing into the crowd.

Mama met up with us, "Marek! Hold the center!"

"You got it, Mama!", grunted Marek as he hacked men down with his dual scimitars.

She faced us. "Vita, Hans. Follow Onas and find Eduardo. He's down in the lower levels!" She ran off, reloading her musket.

"Where are you going?", asked Vita

"To find the duke!", called Mama to her daughter. A swordsman leapt down to her, but she rolled under his swing. For an old gypsy, Mama was quick on her feet. She spun around, performing an upward slash to cripple her opponent. She then spun again, this time beheading the foe.

Vita and I fought our way to the lower level door. I rigorously jingled the lock, "Damn! It's locked.", I groaned.

"Well, what'd you expect?", scoffed Vita. She knelt in front of the keyhole and pulled a lockpick from her hair. "Keep me covered, I'll have this opened soon."

She fiddled with the lock as bullets struck the nearby wall. "How long is 'soon'?", I worried. I loaded my pistol and pat her shoulder. "Here, get clear!" I aimed my pistol at the lock. Just before I could fire, Onas rammed the door with his own bulky body. The titanic gypsy brought it down on his first try. "Or...that works too."

"Come on, Sideburns.", said Vita as she pulled me downstairs by the sleeve. "Way to use your head, Onas!"

Our mighty friend rubbed his thick skull. "Of course I like bananas."

Vita smirked and helped Onas to sit down. "Why don't you take a breather, big guy?"

Onas giggled creepily in his daze. "But how many cups of sugar would you need to get to the moon?"

"We've got company!", I warned as Weselton troops took cover down the underground corridor.

Pistols flashed and flared as Vita and I went against the wall to return fire. "It's too dark.", I said. "I can't get a clear shot. Luckily, neither can they."

"We need to follow their muzzle flashes.", plotted Vita."I've got an idea." She removed her scarlet bandana, letting her long raven hair sway behind her. She then cautiously held it out from behind the wall. Suddenly, several guns went off, shooting holes in her bandana. Vita then dashed into the open and fired her flintlock where the flashes had appeared, killing the first man. She then spun around, grabbing and firing her second pistol at another. I leaned passed the wall and shot the third man while Vita rolled back behind me. "Woo!", she cheered. "Now that's what I call teamwork!"

"That was incredible!", I replied before suddenly frowning. "Sorry about your bandana."

Vita shrugged with a smirk. "Oh please. I always have a spare."

I raised my brow. "Where?" She raised her brow to mimic my own and winked. "Oh don't tell me it's in your-" She pulled out a second red bandana from her cleavage. "Of course it is.", I sighed while shaking my head.

"What?", chuckled Vita as she pulled her hair up again. "Breasts make wonderful pockets."

Our moment was interrupted when yet another soldier shot at us. The bullet just missed the bridge of my nose, making my heart sink before Vita shoved me into cover. "Damn, there's one more!", I cursed.

"Well don't look at me.", shrugged Vita. "I'm not wasting_this_ bandana."

Suddenly, Onas appeared behind us. Finally free of his daze, he grabbed a barrel and threw it across the hall. "Heads up!", he taunted as the barrel smashed against the final man. "Are you two alright?"

"Thanks to you, yes.", I nodded before we began our search for Eduardo. We ran through a seemingly endless row of cells, calling the gypsy's name.

"Eduardo!", Vita shouted. "Where are you, you witless romantic?"

Onas kicked down a cell door as I dashed in, grabbing the nearest body. "Eduardo?", I asked before flipping it over to see a clothed skeleton. I grimaced at the rotting corpse and dropped it. "Definitely _not_ Eduardo."

"Onas!", called Vita. "Kick this one down. I think he's in here." The huge gypsy obliged while I scoured the other rooms.

I turned down the hall and heard a familiar voice grunt. "Eduardo?", I asked. I pushed open the door to see the gypsy knelt down while a soldier tortured him. "Eduardo!", I yelled. I didn't see the trooper behind me, and he placed me in a chokehold while the torturer turned. He left Eduardo on the ground and approached me with his bloodied dagger. I squirmed in the man's grip, elbowing him in the gut very the moment the torturer lunged forward. I weaved left, allowing the blade to strike my assailant. I then kicked him away from me when the torturer tackled me to the ground. We grappled across the stone floor, as I desperately fought to keep his knife away from me. It grew dangerously close to my throat when the weary Eduardo threw a stone at my attacker's face. He rolled over, giving me time to leap up and impale him with my sword.

I caught my breath and turned to see Eduardo fall over. "What...took you so long?", he panted.

"Good to see you too, Eduardo.", I helped him up, only to gasp at his face.

Vita and Onas ran into the cell and had the same reaction as I. Eduardo coughed, "Vita, my gypsy flower. My beautiful darling...Give it to me straight, how bad is it?"

She grimaced at his face. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any uglier."

Eduardo had a huge gash across the side of his face, starting from his forehead and going all the way to his lower cheek. "Well, my ladykilling days are over.", he sulked.

"I'm pretty sure ladies will kill over when they get a look at you.", snickered Vita.

"Vita!", scolded Onas.

"If we're done here...", I suggested. "We still have a battle to win."

"Right!", said Onas. "I'll get Eduardo wrapped up while you two make for the surface."

"Let's finish it!", smiled Vita as we ran back up the stairs and out the door. The battle was raging on in our favor. We had pushed the enemy forces back to the seawall and were fighting valiantly to contain them. Vita joined up with Marek to take up firing positions. I looked atop the wall to see Mama fighting off soldiers from each of her sides. She was dual-wielding with her own sword and a Weselton officer's. I dashed up to her aid and cut down an attacker.

"Hans!", called Mama as she sliced across a foe. "Did you find Eduardo?"

"Yes! Onas has him.", we went back to back, warding off soldiers with the furious swings of our blades.

"I don't believe this.", said Mama.

"That we saved Eduardo?"

"No!", grunted Mama as she impaled a Weselton soldier. "That this many young men are willing to hit an old woman!" She kneed him in the face. "You call yourselves soldiers? Where are your manners, boys?!"

"Ohhhh Mama.", I chuckled before a famliar officer ran towards us. I recognized his sneer as that of the man who murdered Talitha. Our blades met twice before he punched me in the face. The hit nearly sent me plummeting off of the wall, but Mama caught me by the sleeve and yanked me back up.

She glared at the officer and hissed, "You dare hurt one of my children?" She swung both of her swords hard against his saber. The blows staggered him before she spun around, ducked, and jabbed both blades deep into his back. I watched as two, bloodied tips of steel bursted from his chest. Mama then retracted and kicked his carcass off of the wall. The sounds of battle had softened, and gypsies could be seen cheering while burning Weselton flags. "Victory!", screamed Mama as she raised her swords high.

"And may the bastards never return!", added Marek.

Vita climbed up to join us and asked, "What of the duke? Did you kill him, Mama?"

The elder gypsy peered out to sea with her spyglass. "I can see that coward's galleon from here. Judging by his distance, he set sail when we started our charge." She shook her head with scorn. "So long as he lives, we are all in grave danger."

"Of course not, Mama.", boasted Vita. "We just took down their fort! We can take them again!"

Mama turned, "But can we take them again?...And again?...And again once more? Look around, daughter. We suffered many losses in this battle alone. And the force we fought today was but a taste of their entire military. There are not enough of us to stand alone against the armies of both Weselton and the Southern Isles. I had hoped we could kill the duke and end this here, but I was mistaken. Now, all we've done is anger him."

"Mama!", hollered Onas from below. "We found the duke's private quarters! Come quickly!"

I followed Mama and Vita downstairs to reach the fort's war room. There we saw Eduardo, his huge gash cleaned up to the best of Onas' abilities. "Good lord, Eduardo.", gasped Mama. "What the hell did they do to your face?"

"It's just a scratch.", he chuckled.

His comment reminded me of Vita's arm. "How's the wound?", I asked.

The young gypsy replied, "Like I said...a scratch."

"I feel like all of you say that. You know, Mercutio said the same thing and look what happened to him."

"Who the hell is Mercutio?", asked Vita.

"Haven't you ever read _Romeo and Juliet_?"

Vita shrugged with a bewildered look. "What is this...reading you speak of?"

"You're kidding right?" I glared at her. "Right?"

She sulked with a huff. "Alright, so maybe I _can't_ read."

"You never learned?"

Vita balanced her arms like a scale and dipped one arm. "Reading.", she joked before raising her other arm. "Shooting and swordplay."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't believe this. Why didn't Mama ever teach you?"

"I tried plenty of times!", called Mama as she searched through the fort archives. "She's never listened to me."

I sighed, "Alright, I'll make a deal with you."

Vita smirked. "I'm listening..."

"You teach me how to shoot a musket, and I'll teach you how to read. Fair enough?" I held out my hand.

She raised a brow and pondered, "Hmmmmmmm alright, Sideburns. You've got yourself a deal."

Vita shook my hand as Mama gasped, "How the hell was it so easy for you to get her to agree?!"

"The answer is simple.", chuckled Onas while he rummaged through scrolls. "She _likes_ him."

Vita's green eyes shot open. "WHAT?!", she pointed at me while fidgeting with her bandana. "Me...liking _HIM_? No!"

"Ohhhhh she does like him!", heckled Marek. "Look, she's blushing."

Vita grew increasingly flustered and used a kerchief to cover her face, "No I don't, Uncle Marek! I...I just think it's time I learned how to read." I couldn't help but laugh at the commotion. She gave me a shove. "Quit it! I'm not blushing...it's the blood of my enemies."

Onas began to hum and sing a little song, "Vita loves Hans...Vita loves Hans..."

"I don't _LOVE_ him!", she stamped like an enraged toddler.

"I believe you, Vita.", smiled Eduardo.

"Thank you.", she huffed.

"Everyone knows it's **_me_** you love!" Vita immediately punched him in the face, sending him toppling over like a tree.

Mama's brows furrowed as she examined the scrolls. "Hans, I think you should see this."

I walked over to the table and proceeded to read the duke's reports. My heart pounded harder with each passing sentence. "No...way.", I gasped while reading.

"What? What is it?", asked Marek.

"We finally know why the duke's been trying to exterminate us.", affirmed Mama. "Tell them, Hansino."

I began, "This plan has been in the works for years. According to these records, the Duke of Weselton has been planning to assault the kingdom of Arendelle ever since its king and queen were lost at sea. He saw this as his golden opportunity to strike while the kingdom was weak. Surely two orphaned princesses would have no experience with leadership, let alone war." I waved my hand over the desert on the map. "These sands would provide Weselton with swift passage to Arendelle while using the mountains to screen their movements. He could get an entire force to reach the kingdom within a week, and the queen would have no idea. However, your gypsy settlements were the only obstacle standing between him and this passage."

"That explains his eagerness for extermination.", spat Marek.

"And his alliance with the Southern Isles.", added Vita. "The duke would need all the help he could get to destroy us."

I came to a sudden realization. "_And_ Arendelle."

"What?", asked Mama.

"There has to be more to this.", I replied while searching every scroll until I found one bearing the crest of my kingdom. I read it carefully, eventually dropping the paper to my feet. "It's just as I feared. The duke's alliance with the Southern Isles was not solely created to destroy you gypsies, but to conquer Arendelle as well." I picked up and read the scroll aloud, "King Roman...'my father', has authorized the Southern Isles navy to mount a full-scale invasion on the kingdom of Arendelle. The assault will be led by...Prince Liam, _decorated_ war hero and military expert." My heart sank at the mention of my oldest brother. "Together, Weselton and the Southern Isles will end the rein of Snow Queen Elsa, and finally bring her kingdom to its knees." Thoughts of my dream returned to me. I once again envisioned Elsa, Anna, and all of their subjects lying dead in a barren wasteland.

"Looks like they're finally leaving us alone.", smiled Marek.

"We have to help them.", I said.

"What?", scoffed the warlord. "It's bad enough we suffered tremendous casualties here. Now we're riding to someone else's aid?"

"Hans.", worried Mama. "This is isn't our fight."

"They'll destroy Arendelle!", I replied. "Even Queen Elsa cannot defeat them all with her magic, especially if they take her by surprise. We need to warn them."

"Weselton is finally leaving us alone, Hans.", said Vita.

"But for how long?", I asked, prompting a long silence. "Do you honestly think the duke of all people will just 'leave you alone'? After all the trouble you've caused him with this rebellion? People don't change, and when he and my brother have burned Arendelle to the ground, they'll do the same here. And once they've passed Arendelle, they'll be no stopping them." I sighed. "Look, none of you have to agree with me. I understand that we are a family, and that we must look out for each other...Well, that's what I'm doing now. I turned my treacherous back on Queen Elsa and Princess Anna before...and I will _NOT_ make that same mistake now. If there's one thing I've learned during my time with all of you, it's that we have to do what's right, no matter the risk. Sure the chances of success are slim, but a chance is a chance. And unless we're willing to take it, the answer will always be no." I stood tall. "I'm riding for Arendelle, with or without your help. Thank you for your kindness."

I turned to exit just as Mama held my hand. "Well you sure as hell aren't going alone." I smiled at her while she faced the other gypsies. "Everyone, Hans is right. The duke will not stop his attack with Arendelle. He and the forces of the Southern Isles will return to wipe every last one of us out! Either we ride to Arendelle's aid, or we all die. In all of my actions since the raids that killed my husband those many years ago, I ask myself every morning, 'What would Santino have wanted?' All he ever did was help people, including complete strangers like me. Well, I say it's time to carry on his legacy. Hans...", she smiled at me. "You have my sword."

"And mine.", affirmed Vita as she strutted over to side with us.

"Count me in!", bellowed Onas before joining us.

Eduardo shrugged with a gentle grin. "Well, I hear that Queen Elsa is _single_ so...Alright! You have my rifle!" He chuckled over to our group. Numerous other gypsies walked over to our side, each pledging their allegiance.

Marek leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, pouting as he watched all of his men and women join our side. He grumbled, groaned, and rolled his eyes. "Ohhh alright! I'll help...but _ONLY_ because I get to kill me some Weaseltown scum."

I smiled and hugged Mama, whispering, "Thank you."

"It's what mothers do.", she kissed my forehead and ruffled my hair. She raised her swords high and yelled, "To Arendelle!"

Marek muttered, "We need to resupply first."

Mama's enthusiasm never faltered. "To the camp so we can resupply!...and _THEN_ to Arendelle!" 

**End of Act II**


	21. Chapter 21 - The Road to Arendelle

**Act III  
**

**Chapter: 21 The Road to Arendelle **

"_What_ is happening _when_ and _who_ is going _where_?!", shrieked Bo. The man grew flustered and grabbed at his short hair. "Mama, this is suicide!"

"It's suicide if we don't go!", barked Mama as she packed her gear. "Besides, if we are meant to die...we die. If we aren't...we live. It's that simple."

Bo stood firmly in front of her. "Mama, I beg you reconsider."

Mama smiled gently and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Bo, my dear. Deep down, you know this is what must be done."

"But I...", Bo choked up. "We need to stick together. If you go, I'll fight alongside you and-"

Mama chuckled, "You've never fired a rifle in your life."

"Then I'll use my sword!", he insisted.

"Bo, they need you here. _I_, need you here. There aren't enough gypsies to hold off the duke's endless invasions. If going to Arendelle is our only chance of stopping them, it's a chance I'm willing to take...for all of us."

"Please, Mama. Don't go."

Mama hugged Bo tight. "Don't cry, my dear. We'll be back with the duke's mustache as our trophy.", she giggled and wiped a tear. "Now the rest of these gypsies need a hero to lead them. Can you be brave for Mama and be that hero?"

Bo sniffled. "I'll...I'll try."

"Good.", she kissed his cheek. "Mama loves you, Bo...Here.", she took off her gold, gypsy necklace and clipped it around his neck. "So I'll never really leave you." Her actions reminded me of Mother and I with our heartstones.

"She sure is one amazing mama.", I sighed to Vita.

"Ohhh yes.", smiled Vita. "That's why we all love her so much." She quickly changed the subject. "So tell me, Prince Sideburns, how exactly do you plan to warn this Queen Elsa? I mean, surely we know you've changed...but do _they_ know that? How can you get them to trust you?"

"I'll think of something.", I huffed. "Give me some time."

"If you say so.", Vita shrugged. "I just don't want to become an gypsicle because of you."

I peered around to see war gypsies and Mama's fighters bidding their families farewell. Mothers and fathers kissed their children, adolescents embraced their elders, and Onas...packed his toy soldier. I couldn't help but snicker when I saw the massive titan of a gypsy, packing a tiny wax soldier into his satchel. He caught me peeking and said, "What? Onas Jr. has brought me luck ever since I was a kid."

"All I need is Vita's heart to bring me luck.", sighed Eduardo.

Vita rolled her eyes, "Oh would you just shut up, Scarface?!"

He growled back while holding his scar, "You're going to be soooooo jealous when Queen Elsa takes my hand in marriage! Then you'll say...", he proceeded to poorly imitate Vita's voice. "Oh Eduardo, I wish I could have married you. But now it's too late because you've got a Snow Queen for a wife."

"I seriously couldn't care less.", muttered Vita. "Court the queen. Make little Eduardinos and Elsinas with her for all I care!"

At this point I was laughing hysterically, imagining a cluster of toddlers with mustache-goatee combinations and ice powers. I looked over to see Marek placing a flintlock pistol in every pocket, holster, or belt he had. The man looked as if he was wearing a suit of pistols. I watched as he placed two daggers in the sides of his boots and holstered an axe to his waist. He completed his arsenal by strapping two muskets onto his back and equipping his scimitars.

I chuckled, "Do you have enough weapons?"

"Nope.", he hastily replied before holding up a godforsaken blunderbuss. He pretended to fire the powerful firearm at me. "Pakooow! This thing, will take someone's head _clean off_...along with anyone's standing behind him. It'll level an entire line of those bastards!" He strapped it between the muskets on his back and grinned, "_NOW_ I have enough weapons!"

I shook my head with a smirk and replied, "I'm glad you're on our side."

"Hansino!", called Mama. "Can you come here please?"

I followed her into her new tent. "Yes Mama?"

She took a deep breath and looked down at her trunk. "When my beloved Santino died, I cleaned his body and stitched up his uniform. While he was cremated, I kept his uniform as a symbol of all that he stood for." She knelt down and unbuckled the trunk, exposing a custom mahogany military coat. Next to it were an ebony-colored flintlock and musket. At the base of the trunk was a finely honed, gleaming sword with an ebony handle. "In the actions we are about to take, we honor Santino and his teachings. I want you, Hans, to honor him further."

I looked to her with widened eyes, "Mama I couldn't-"

"Yes you will." She picked up the coat and held it up to me. "We need to be greater than what we suffer. We need to show the enemy that we will rise every single time we fall. They can hit us with their best shot, and it will never be enough. By wearing Santino's equipment, you will show us all revived hope and courage." Our green eyes gazed deep into each other. "We will rise up from our suffering the same way you have rebirthed yourself from the ashes of your former life. Hans, be our phoenix."

I did as Mama ordered, and suited up from head to toe in Santino's gear. I fastened my belts, khaki pants, black boots, and donned the signature coat. Upon stepping out of the tent, gypsies looked at me with honorable nods. Vita came over and eyed me from top to bottom. She then said, "You look good, Sideburns." and straightened my coat.

I was then approached by my artistic friend, who was carrying a rolled up red cloth. "Hey, Artsy.", I joked. "What's this?" The mute smiled and unraveled it before me. I gasped at the glorious sight. He had stitched together a red flag bearing a flying black phoenix that was both gorgeous and intimidating. "For me?", I asked politely.

He nodded and handed me the flag. "Brilliant work, sweetheart.", complimented Mama before kissing his head. "We now have something powerful to rally under."

With our new flag hoisted high, we mounted our horses and formed up. Vita pet our silver steed. "Well, you're not Atlas, but you'll have to do. I'll call you...Mist." Her eyes lit up for a moment, "Hans, look."

I turned to see the mute boy sprinting towards us and leapt off of my horse. He suddenly lunged forward and hugged me tight. I returned the embrace until I heard him stutter. "Ye-...yo-...you-"

I gasped, "You're...You're talking!"

The boy began to speak for the first time in forever. "You're my hero, Hans. You...give me courage to speak again."

"Thanks, kid."

"No...Thank you. For saving my life." He gave me another hug.

"You are most welcome.", I stood up to depart. "Draw me something for when I return?"

"Yes, of course!", he delightedly replied as I mounted my steed.

"Brothers and sisters!", Mama exclaimed from the front of the pack. "Mothers and fathers! Sons and daughters! Today, we ride with courage in our hearts and valor in our eyes. Let all remember that we were the brave few who rode to Arendelle in her time of need. So now, ride with me!" Everyone cheered. "Fight with me!" All cheered louder. "And if necessary, _die_ with me!" Our war party unleashed mighty battle cries. "Because even if we die, we live on in the hearts of our loved ones. Our legacy will _never_ be forgotten! Our bodies...but **_NEVER OUR SOULS_**!" We all cheered again before beginning our ride to Arendelle.

And so we embarked on our long journey. Deserts became forests. Forests became grasslands. Grasslands became mountains and rolling hills. We had been galloping for five days when we had passed into Arendelle's borders. I gazed up at the kingdom's great North Mountain and sighed. "I'll lead from here."

Not even the summer heat could melt the snow off of the mighty mountains. Lucky for us, this chill was just what we needed to cool off from our journey. As our horsed trudged through the snowy ground Marina I noticed that Vita was shivering. I wrapped my coat around her to warm her up. "Thank you.", she replied softly before leaning against me. "It reminds me of when Papa would hold me. So...so warm."

Mama stopped dead in her tracks, "Sweet merciful lord..." She gazed up at Queen Elsa's enormous ice palace, still perched atop the North Mountain. Sunlight glistened off of its fractals, making it shine across the cliffside.

"Well, what are we waiting for?", asked Marek. "Let's go in there and talk to the queen."

We then heard a monstrous roar that echoed throughout the mountains. "Was that...the queen?", gulped Eduardo through his scarf.

I chuckled, recognizing the sound, "Nope. Just a giant snow monster."

"A what?!", yelped Vita.

"Let's just keep moving.", I affirmed. "We can camp at the base of the mountain and reach the kingdom by tomorrow morning." We descended through the North Mountain, finally stopping to rest in the valley at its base. The basin provided an equal balance between summer heat and the mountain chill.

As the lush land succumbed to nightfall, I found myself deep in thought, gazing up at the starry sky. I rested atop my blankets and peered down at the sleeping gypsies. There were so many brave men and women. I was honored to fight alongside them. I continued to stargaze while contemplating how I would negotiate with Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. What would I say to them? Would they even let me speak? Would they have me shot on sight? So many negative scenarios whisked through my mind. I did my best to get myself to think positive, and pulled out my Elsa drawing. I proceeded to look deep into the sketch's fearful eyes, imagining them as a reaction to my return.

"You can't sleep either?", asked Vita.

I jittered, "Oh! You scared me."

"Sorry.", she whispered before snuggling up to me. "Well...we've made it to Arendelle. No turning back now."

"Nope.", I sighed.

"So, how did you know about the snow monster?"

"Let's just say the queen created him to keep her safe.", replied. Now all I could think of was Elsa creating several of the snowy beasts to tear me limb from limb.

Vita nestled herself against me, humming softly in delight. She glanced up at the stars, "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"The most beautiful."

Vita smirked, "You know, we should make good use of our time if we cannot sleep."

"What do you have in mind?", I raised a brow as she handed me her father's musket.

The two of us trekked up a slope of the North Mountain. We went just far enough up so that my musketfire wouldn't awaken the others. Gorgeous auroras glistened over the mountain, making Vita gasp in awe. "They don't have those back home.", she marveled. "What are they?...Floating lanterns lost among the stars?"

"While that sounds wondrous..." I chuckled, "They're actually a luminous phenomenon that consists of streamers or arches of light caused by excited electricity."

She glared at me and punched my arm. "You made that nonsense up, didn't you?"

"No! I read it."

"_Oh of course_ you read it.", she scoffed. "Now, time to shoot." She ran across the snow and placed a bottle atop a rock. I took aim with the ebony musket as she critiqued, "Lower...higher...there. Relax your arm. It's like a pistol, only bigger."

"No kidding.", I replied, narrowing my sights on the bottle.

"Fire!", exclaimed Vita. I pulled the trigger, sending my bullet hurling into the edge of the stone. "Try again.", she giggled.

I frustatedly cleaned and reloaded my rifle. "I don't understand. I had it!"

As I took aim, she touched my arm, "May I?"

"But I already relaxed my arm."

"That doesn't mean it isn't in the wrong place.", she laughed while adjusting it so the butt of my rifle was cradled in it. "Now you have a better grip. Fire." I did as she ordered, and my bullet blasted the bottle to bits. "Haha! I knew you could do it!", she hugged me as I laughed with her.

"My turn to help you.", I used the tip of my musket to write words in the snow. When I finished, I asked her to read them.

Vita groaned and cringed, trying to pronounce each word. "I...I...am...a..._feesty_?"

"Fiesty.", I corrected.

"Fiesty...and..._stoobern_?"

"Stubborn."

"Sssstubborn gypsy _nommed_."

"Named."

"Named...Vi...Vita." She reread the entire sentence, "I, am a fiesty and stubborn gypsy named Vita..."

"Indeed you are!", I chuckled.

"Why you no good-", she scolded with a smile. Vita knelt down, scooped up some snow and flung it at me. The snow bursted into flakes and plopped to the ground.

"Silly, gypsy. That's not how you make a snowball. _This is_!" I packed up a snowball and pegged her in the face. Her response? Logically, she took off her boot and flung it at me. "Ow! No fair!"

"Who ever said that I played fair?", she giggled, made her hands into guns, and pretended to fire them. "Bang! Got you! Bang! Got you! Bang! Got you!"

"Would you stop with that?!", I snapped.

"Make me!", she snickered while putting her boot back on and shooting her fingers again. "Bang! Got you! Bang! Got you! Bang! Got you!"

"That's it!", I growled and chased her across the snowy ground. "Get back here!"

She just kept on taunting. "Bang! Got you! Bang Got you!"

I sprinted, cutting her off and tackling her into the snow. We rolled and tumbled around as I tickled her waist. "Got you! Got you!", I joked.

"Stop it!", she laughed hysterically. "No...no fair!"

I snickered, "And who said that_I _played fair?" I rested my body atop of hers and pinned down her arms with my hands. She struggled and squirmed, unable to break free. "Now...I've got _you_. Give up!"

"Never!", she declared with a smile.

"There's nothing more you can do!", I taunted.

"Oh yeah?", Vita raised her brow. In that instant, she lunged herself forward, stretched her neck, and kissed me on the lips.

She caught me completely off guard. I loosened my grip and rolled over, allowing her to now rest atop of me. Her "distraction" didn't stop there, and the kiss grew more tender. I found myself lost in it, bringing my hand brushing passed her cheek to get lost in her raven hair. She brushed her hand across my sideburns, and caressed my cheek. Our lips moved with each other in perfect harmony as we kissed under the gleaming auroras. With each moment of our kiss, we found ourselves sinking deeper...and deeper into the snow as our passion intensified.

As sudden as it had started, our kiss ceased as Vita swiftly pulled away. She gasped, worriedly looking into my eyes, "I'm sorry, Hans...I...I shouldn't have done that. I just...and it all..."

"Vita it's alright.", I replied.

"No...No it's not. You must return to your Snow Queen, and make things right with her. I didn't mean to interfere with the task at hand. I'm sorry."

We returned down the mountain in silence before slipping under our blankets and drifting off to sleep. We'd need our rest for the negotiations tomorrow.


	22. Chapter 22 - The Cold Shoulder

**Chapter: 22 The Cold Shoulder**

I was the first to rise the next morning, just as the sun did the same. "Onas.", I tapped his shoulder.

The brawny gypsy began to stir. "Hmmm? Morning already?"

"Yes, can you get everyone up?"

"It's my specialty, Hans.", chuckled Onas as he grabbed Eduardo by the face and shoved him into his armpit.

"GEEEEAGH!", wheezed Eduardo. "Alright! I'm up! I'm up! Just stop shoving me into those horrible pits!"

Luckily, Eduardo's outburst caused the others to awaken, sparing them from the same smelly fate. Mama stretched herself out, "Rise and shine! I want everyone ready to move now!"

Everyone stretched out and geared up for the end of our trip. I locked eyes with Vita for a brief moment. "Good morning.", she sighed, averting my gaze.

"Good morning.", I replied. "Vita, about last night-"

"It's fine.", she quickly replied. "Now come on. We've got to get to the queen."

I led us through the forests of Arendelle until we came across a tiny trading post. Onas gasped, "Ohhhh! Can we stop for snacks, Mama?"

"No.", she replied.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No! We can on the way back, okay?"

"Okay.", grumbled Onas.

I led the gypsies on the exact same route I used to find Elsa's palace. We rode over an expansive hill to gaze upon a tremendous sight. There it was. The kingdom of Arendelle shined brightly in the summer sun. The fjord glistened into the great blue sea itself as a gentle breeze brushed against us. Houses and shops littered the hilltop next to a majestic waterfall. Of course, the castle stood on its own island, giving the impression that it was floating over the waters. A stone bridge served as the only connection to the mainland.

"Wow.", gasped Mama. "It's beautiful. Why would anyone want to destroy this kingdom?"

"I ask myself the same thing.", I shrugged. "I suggest that our forces stay here, so we don't overwhelm them at first. Mama, Vita. You two will accompany me. If we haven't returned in three days-"

"We only have enough supplies for two.", added Marek.

"If we haven't returned in _two_ days, send scouts to find us."

"Why just the three of us?", asked Vita.

"If I go alone, it's a hundred percent guarantee that they'll kill me. If you two join me, it's fifty-fifty."

"If that queen so much as flicks her icy fingers at me, I'll put a knife between her eyes.", growled Vita.

"Easy, daughter.", assured Mama. "While she may be a Snow Queen, I'm sure she'll have a warm heart."

"I sure hope so.", I gulped as the three of us rode for the city gates. We blended in with a group of travelers and made our way into the square. "It feels like just yesterday I was here."

"Happy to be back?", wondered Vita.

"Nervous beyond belief."

"Don't be, Hansino. You have us. And we'll stick with you no matter what.", smiled Mama.

"Thanks. The castle's this way. Just everyone...remain calm. No one freak out, alright?"

"Alright.", nodded Vita.

"Alright.", winked Mama.

Suddenly, our horse nearly trampled a small, pudgy figure. "Oh! Are you alright?", I worriedly asked. Much to my shock, it was a sentient snowman with a cloud over his head.

We watched in awe as the snowman leapt up, dusted himself off and giggled, "I'm just dandy, sir! I like your horse and-" He gasped upon looking up at us. "Wait...you're...you're..."

I waved my harms at him. "Wait wait wait! Don't...panic."

"HANS!", shrieked the terrified snowman. "Everyone! Run for your lives!", he screamed while frantically hopping around.

"What's all the commotion?", wondered Vita as she peered over my shoulder. "GEAGH!", she screamed at the snowman. "It talks!"

I was sweating profusely. "Vita, don't freak ou-"

"Kill it!", she exclaimed before firing her flintlock. The gunshot caused screams to erupt around us, and the bullet went right through the snowman.

He shrieked, running towards the castle and screaming, "ELSAAAAAA! ANNAAAAA!"

"Oh great.", I sulked.

"Now what do we do?", thought Mama.

In that instant, a group of soldiers surrounded us. Their green caps and uniforms shined brightly as they aimed their muskets. "Prince Hans!", barked a soldier. "Put your hands up...NOW!"

Vita and Mama aimed their guns at the soldiers. "No!", I warned. "Lay down your arms." The gypsies frustratedly dropped their weapons, prompting the troops to close in. They forcefully yanked us off of our horses and took us into custody. "This is a mistake!", I hollered. "I need to speak to El-" A soldier knocked me out with the butt of his rifle.

All I could hear was a ceaseless ringing in my ears. I slowly awakened to find myself in a dark place that was all too familiar to me. It was the same dungeon that I had locked Elsa in during the Great Freeze. Mama and Vita sat on the bench adjacent to mine, both of them bound with cuffs and chains. Vita pouted, "Okay...I know I shouldn't have fired my pistol...but come on! A _talking_ snowman? That's too much!"

Mama smacked her upside the head. "Thanks to you, we're in a dungeon."

"Thanks to me?", sneered Vita. "I didn't see _you_ trying to help us escape those soldiers."

"That's enough, Vita.", growled Mama.

"No!", she jeered. "It's not my fault, old lady!"

Mama scowled, "I'll give you to the count of three to take back those words."

"Nope.", she hissed.

"Uno...TRE!", Mama skipped ahead and grappled with her daughter. She placed Vita on her lap and proceeded to spank her, even with cuffs on! "You _don't_...talk...to your Mama...like that!", she scolded with each spank.

I heard something from upstairs. "Mama...Vita...quiet! Someone's coming." They ignored my words and continued to squabble. "Someone's coming!", I affirmed, prompting both gypsies to quiet down and sit straight.

The dungeon door opened, showing an hourglass figure similar to the one in my dreams. A freezing flurry entered the room as she did, and her voice sent a chill up my spine. "Well, isn't this ironic.", she said sternly.

I squinted my eyes to look closer at the dark figure. "Queen Elsa..."

She stepped into the light, exposing her bright blue eyes. She wore her signature ice dress, but this time it had a royal blue cape trailing behind it. Her crown glistened atop her platinum blonde head while a single braid rested over her left shoulder. She looked at me with a hate-filled glare unlike any other. Both of her fists were clenched so tightly, that frost formed around her knuckles and seeped through the cracks of her fingers. "Hans.", she scorned.

"Elsa I-"

******_SMACK!  
_**

The queen slapped me as hard as she could with her frozen palm. The strike was so powerful, it left an icy, stinging sensation on my cheek. "Don't you dare call me Elsa, you dirty snake!" she yelled. "I am a queen and will be referred to as such!"

Mama spoke up, "Your majesty, if I may..."

"No you may not.", snapped the Snow Queen. She noticed that I was rubbing my reddened face and replied, "That's for Anna."

"_Queen _Elsa.", I began. "You must listen to me."

Elsa laughed, "You're kidding, right? After everything you did, you want me to listen to you?"

"This isn't about me! You're all in grave danger. You have to let me go so I can explain."

The queen grit her teeth and furrowed her brows. "You have to let me go?...Now where have I heard that one before?...Ahhhhh that's right. Those were my words when you imprisoned me here. And what did you say back?...I will do what I can. And then you LEFT MY SISTER FOR DEAD AND TRIED TO KILL ME!", she angrily struck the dungeon wall, causing a layer of frost to coat it entirely. She raised her hand to strike me again, an orb of icy energy pulsing from it. "And you want me to let you go?"

I replied, "Look, I know that all I did was wrong but you've got to trust me now! I don't care if you never do so again just hear me out now!" Elsa quickly turned and strutted out the door. "Please Elsa! There's an invasion from Weselton and the Southern Isles. Listen to me!"

"NO!", she screamed, turning and unleashing a flurry of ice across the walls.

She slammed the door as I yelled, "You're all gonna die, dammit! Elsaaaaa! Come back!" My cries went unheard as I sank against the bench.

I then heard another familiar voice, echoing, "Where is he? _WHERE_ is he?" The door swung open as Princess Anna sped in with the mountain man. "I had to see it to believe it.", she grimaced. "Haven't learned your lesson yet, have you Hans?"

"Princess Anna...", I began. "You need to listen to me."

"Oh I do?", replied the redhead sarcastically.

"I know what I did was wrong and-"

"You think?"

"Oh for the love of God, he said he knows!", barked Vita. "Whatever Hans you're thinking of is dead and gone. The Hans I know is a good man!"

Anna glared at her and Mama. "And who are these two? Your mercenaries here to help you kill Elsa and I? Hmmm?"

"Anna, you need to calm down.", said the mountain man.

"No, Kristoff!", she snapped. "You know what this cold-hearted creep did to me. Who knows what kind of facade he's put on for these women!" She addressed Mama and Vita, "Hans is nothing but a liar who uses people to get what he wants. I'm sorry you've fallen victim to his tricks. I know how it feels."

Mama stared right back at the princess and her companion. "You. Blondie. Are you her man?"

Kristoff replied, "Yes and-"

"And do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Hans has told me your story. Even though she married a man she just met and he betrayed her, you still trust her judgement today, yes?"

"Well, I do."

Mama chuckled, "Because you don't care about the past, and you love her for who she is today. The same goes for Hansino. We love him for who he chooses to be right now, and he is a good man!"

Anna raised both brows, "Oooookay. Granny here is starting to freak me out."

Mama's eyes blared open, "GRANNY?!" She squirmed in her chains, desperately trying to break free. "I'll show you Granny, you little pampered princess! If I wasn't shackled, I'd spank you into next week!"

Anna and Kristoff exited, leaving all of us to sit in silence. Hours passed, and I felt myself losing hope. I'd scream at the top of my lungs for anyone to hear me. I'd yell on about the duke and Liam's invasion, and the guards would tell me to "Shut up and stop telling lies."

"Now what do we do?", I sulked. "There's no way the queen nor the princess would ever believe me."

"We've got to show them you've changed.", said Mama.

"But how?", wondered Vita.

"You'd think they'd realize I'm trying to help them. I mean...what other reason would I come back for? I mean...who fakes an invasion? Then again, they probably think I'm just up to another scheme to seize the throne."

"Have faith, Hans.", said Mama. "We'll figure this out."

"I say we break out and MAKE them understand.", whispered Vita as she flipped her hair, exposing a hidden lockpick.

"That is our last resort.", I replied. "We can't show hostility."

It was the dead of night and I was tossing and turning on the cold bench. Mama motioned for me to join her and Vita for a group snuggle. I did as she suggested and found myself warmed in her embrace. "Don't worry, kids.", she whispered softly. "Everything will be alright, you'll see." The elder and her daughter drifted off to sleep, leaving me staring across the stone floor.

Amidst all of the indecision and frustration, I missed Mother. I let tears flow down my cheeks as I thought of holding her... at least one more time. I thought the same of Lynn. Would she and Mother be proud of my actions? I whispered to myself, "Mom, Lynn...I don't know if you can hear me, or if you're even there, but I need your help. Please...please help me find a way to show the queen I'm good, and that I speak the truth. Let me stop this invasion...at least warn them. Please...help me.", I sighed.

I suddenly felt Mama caress the back of my head. "Have faith, Hans.", she whispered. "Have...faith."

I awakened to the sounds of our cell door swinging open. An Arendelle royal guard looked down at me and said, "You, Hans. Follow me." He unhooked me from the wall, leaving only my shackles. "This way."

He led me out as Mama smiled, mouthing the word "Faith." On my way up the dungeon staircase, I peered into one of the rooms to see our confiscated weapons and gear. I could report that to Mama and Vita, later. For now, I just had to stay faithful. For all I knew, I could have been on my way to a hanging.

I was led through the castle hallways and made the spectacle for every servant. They all glared while some shook their heads. Others called me names like, traitor, snake, and even monster. The guards opened up the doors to a marvelous throne room with marble flooring and enormous red curtains. They were partially opened, allowing a single beam of sunlight to shine into the darkened room. Queen Elsa stood in that light while Princess Anna sat on the couch next to her.

"You may leave us.", ordered the queen.

"Are you sure?", asked the guard.

"Yes."

"Alright, your majesty. We will be right outside." The guards closed the door behind me, leaving me alone with the royal sisters.

"Hans. You came to our kingdom with open arms, courted my sister, betrayed her, left her for dead, and then attempted to murder me and sieze the throne. After everything you have done, why have you returned?", asked Elsa.

I took a deep breath, "To warn you."

"Wait wait wait.", wondered Anna. "How can you so easily dismiss all of the crimes you have committed here in Arendelle?"

"Because, princess, I refuse to live in the past and choose to be defined by my present actions."

Elsa seemed deep in thought about my words. "What have you come to warn us of?"

"Like I said before, an invasion. One of both Weselton and the Southern Isles. They have united and vowed to destroy Arendelle."

"Now you're using your own country as part of your lies?", scoffed Anna. "You really _are_ evil, Hans."

"That's enough, Anna.", said Elsa.

"No!", she threw a tantrum. "Sis, you can't possibly believe anything he's saying is true! He's a natural born liar who-"

"Anna!", interrupted Elsa. "I said that's enough. The pain of the past blinds your judgement."

The young princess sulked, "No, Elsa! We need to stick together-"

"I will speak with him alone. Please go outside.", affirmed the queen.

Anna sneered, "He's gonna stab you in the back."

"_Now_, Anna.", replied Queen Elsa sternly.

"Okay.", she huffed. "Alright, I'm gone." She stomped out of the room, but not without giving me a scornful glare. As the door shut once more, I found myself face to face with the Snow Queen for a pulse-pounding confrontation.


	23. Chapter 23 - Pardoned

**Chapter: 23 Pardoned**

Queen Elsa took a few steps towards me, "You'll have to excuse my sister. She may seem hostile after you broke her heart and almost killed her." Her sarcastic tone made me sick to my stomach.

"I am well aware of my actions," I replied.

"Then you must be equally aware of the consequences of such actions," she affirmed. "Hans, I don't know what happened to the ship that was supposed to bring you to the Southern Isles, but you're in my kingdom now, and you will follow my laws."

"I understand."

"Then you understand that the penalty for treason is death," she scoffed. "A punishment of which you were ever so willing to enact upon me. That is of course, after you told me that I had murdered my sister. Above all, Hans, you were going to deliver this...killing blow...from the back, a method favored by cowards who-"

"**STOP!**" I screamed on impulse. I cringed immediately after yelling, fearing for the worst.

The queen's crystal blue eyes widened at my outburst. A decorated guard came barging in with his sword drawn. "Your majesty!" he worried.

"Everything is fine, Captain Elias." assured the queen. The captain sheathed his sword and slowly exited.

Princess Anna could be heard hollering behind him, "Captain! I need your help with something."

"Of course, my lady." replied the guard.

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "It's just...I know what I have done and acknowledge the severity of it, your majesty. If we may please move on to why I have returned."

Elsa tilted her head with intrigue and stepped even closer towards me. "We may."

I took a deep breath and began, "The Duke of Weselton has had Arendelle in his sights from the moment your parents were lost at sea. He had discovered a route that could swiftly get his forces to invade your kingdom within a week. The only obstacles keeping him from following through with such a plan, were gypsies."

Elsa raised one of her light blonde brows, "Excuse me? Gypsies?"

"Yes, your highness. Several gypsy settlements line the passage to your kingdom, keeping the duke from moving his armies through. For years, those gypsies have been fighting to defend their territories from the forces of Weselton. Their efforts have been noble, but fruitless. The armies of Weselton have allied the Southern Isles, and are prepared to stage an all-out assault on Arendelle." I noticed the queen's chest start to pulse as she gasped. When she saw my observation, she turned to face the windows. "I know it sounds overwhelming, but this is why I have come to warn you-"

"Why the Southern Isles? Why you?" asked Elsa.

"What?"

"Why are you turning on your own kingdom? It doesn't make any sense."

I huffed, "While I may hail from the Southern Isles, it is no kingdom of mine. My brothers and father have nothing in common with me."

"I should consider that a good thing based on who _you _are," sneered Elsa.

"With all due respect, did you ever think that maybe_they_ were the ones that made me...who I _was_?"

Elsa was surprised at my choice of words and took a moment to think. "Who you _were_, you say. You speak as though you have changed in a month. Then, if I may ask, who are you now?"

I looked her straight in the eyes and said, "The only one who can help you save Arendelle from destruction."

She shook her head with a scowl. "Playing the _hero_ again, are we?"

"For heaven's sake, Queen Elsa, I'm trying to help you!"

"Are you?" she interrogated. "Since when do you act without personal gain?" She strutted up to me and pressed her finger to my chest, sending a chill brushing over my coat. "What do _you_ get out of all of this?"

"Redemption. For my sins against you, your sister, and all of Arendelle." The queen squinted to try and see through me. Her brows stressed upwards, as if trying to interpret who I really was. She wanted to see the good in me, but she could not bring herself to. "Before, I tried to take over your kingdom. Now, let me redeem my crime by defending it." Elsa was in complete shock as I bowed before her. "I will fight for you, your majesty."

There was a long, and increasingly eerie silence. The Snow Queen just stood there, looking down at me with mixed emotions. For someone who had once been easily terrified, her emotions were now incredibly hard to interpret. I cautiously glanced up at her. She rubbed her fingers in agitation, emitting tiny sparks of ice. Her eyes remained focused on my own as I peered up to see her gleaming crown. She followed my eyes to it and grit her teeth. My eyes darted to her feet, leaving me praying she didn't think I still cared about the throne.

Elsa finally decided to speak. "You may rise," she said.

I did as she told and asked, "Do you believe me?"

Her eyes scoured the floor for a moment before returning to my worried gaze. "Hans...I want to believe you...but I can't."

She looked down, and I risked everything with my next motion. I stretched out my hand to gently lift her chin up. I couldn't believed she'd allowed me to do so. I sighed, "I really wish things could have been different."

"What do you mean?" she wondered.

"On coronation day, I couldn't stop staring at you. You were so beautiful in your elegant dress, and I couldn't help but think, could something have worked between us?"

Elsa was confused. She raised a brow and testified,"But then you asked Anna to marry you."

"Only because you had isolated yourself from everyone else."

"I have done so ever since I was a child," she replied. "When my Momma and Poppa died, I lost the closest people to me. Especially Poppa. He believed in me more than anyone else ever did. He'd say I was destined to be a great queen, and that he'd do anything to keep me safe. He was always helping me conceal my powers, and when he died...no one understood me after that."

"I felt the same way after my mother had passed. I became an outcast, forced to adjust in a world where I just, didn't...fit."

The queen now gave me a new look, one with understanding. "I'm sorry... about your mother."

"And I'm sorry...about your parents. I'm sorry about all I've done. The pain I've caused all of you. I'm so sorry for everything." I took her hands in mine and looked into her eyes. "Believe me now of all times. Please."

Elsa let go of my hands and stepped back. "I'm sorry, Hans...But I just...can't. People...don't change."

Lynn's words echoed through my mind.

_"Hans, they can put on whatever mask they want and act as they please around you. But remember this...People never change."_

I shook off the painful words and contested, "But didn't _you _change?" Elsa looked up at me. "With all due respect, your majesty. Everyone thought you were a monster when you froze the kingdom. You were feared by all, and even accidentally froze your sister's heart. But you broke free of that label when you accepted who you were, powers and all. And look, you thawed the kingdom, defeated your enemies..." I pointed at myself with a chuckle. "And now, you are loved by all as the queen of ice and snow. _You _changed...Why can't I? Why am I so different?"

Elsa thought deeply on my words, and was about to respond when Anna came barging in with the captain. "Elsa!" she called.

"Anna? What's going on?"

"I knew I had seen those women somewhere before," said the exasperated princess. "Look."

Captain Elias held up a wanted poster with pictures of both Mama and Vita. "They're the Romani Renegades. The scourges of the sands."

Elsa glared at me as I spoke in the gypsies' defenses. "Queen Elsa, those women are no such thing."

"They are rebels, are they not?"

"Rebels fighting for freedom against your enemy, the duke!"

"They are enemies to all nearby kingdoms as well," interrupted Elsa. "This may work in your favor, Hans."

"What...what do you mean?" I asked nervously.

The queen remained stern, "You have brought two criminals with you. They will be punished for their crimes in exchange for your full pardon."

"Punished?" I quivered at the word.

Elsa stared at me as cold as she had back in the dungeon. "Captain..."

"Yes, my queen?"

"I hereby sentence the gypsies to be hanged at sunrise tomorrow."

"What?!" I shrieked. "Queen Elsa you can't do-"

"You will be pardoned after the executions," she replied. "That is all. Take Hans back to his cell, captain."

"Yes, my queen." Captain Elias yanked me across the room as I struggled and screamed.

"Noooo! You're making a mistake! Elsa! Please! Don't do this!" All of my cries went unheard, which reminded me far too much of my brothers on that dark morning two years ago. I thought back to Lynn's execution. I could still see my beloved fiancé burning at the stake as I shot her dead out of mercy. The thought brought tears to my eyes. "Noooooo!" I screamed down the hall before being thrown back in my cell. "Damn it! No!"I bellowed, slamming my shackles against the walls until Mama grabbed me.

"Hansino, what's wrong?" she asked. "Hansino? Tell me what happened!" I hugged her tightly while hyperventilating.

"Sideburns?" worried Vita.

I looked at both of their caring faces and grimaced. Thoughts of them...two more beloved women in my life...dying because of me. Everyone I ever loved was taken away from me. Tears ran down my face and I threw myself on the bench, refusing to speak.

Mama sat next to me and ran her fingers through my hair. "Shhhhh Hans," she whispered. "Tell Mama what happened."

I stared into the cold darkness of our cell and muttered, "I...failed. I failed you all. I failed everyone-"

"Don't talk like that," said Mama. "What happened?"

I buried my face in my hands, finding myself unable to look either woman in the eyes. "I will be pardoned for my crimes tomorrow morning."

Vita squealed with delight. "That's wonderful! I knew you could do it!"

"Why does this upset you?" wondered Mama.

I choked up, feeling increasingly nauseous. "The queen has decreed...that in exchange for my pardon...you two...will be...you two will be hanged for your crimes at sunrise."

"What?" gasped Vita as she sank back against the wall. She began to sweat and grow tense. "But we came all this way to help...and...and...NO!" she exclaimed while kicking the wall. She searched for the lockpick in her hair.

"It's no use," said Mama. "There are guards right outside. They'll kill you the second you step out."

"They're going to kill us anyway! I'll go down fighting! I'll...I'll...no...I won't be hanged!" she caressed her neck with her trembling fingers. "I can't die...not like this." she fell to her knees and began to have a breakdown. "Not like this!"

"Vita..." said Mama calmly. Her daughter continued to have an anxiety attack until she hugged her. "Shhhhhh it's alright."

"How is this_alright_?" sobbed Vita. "We're going to_die_, Mama."

Mama just held her daughter tighter and kissed her forehead. "Everything will be...alright. Hans will be pardoned and save Arendelle with our family. And we..." Mama found herself choking up, a sight of which broke my heart. A single tear ran down her cheek. "We will be with your Papa again."


	24. Chapter 24 - An Act of True Love

**Chapter: 24 An Act of True Love**

The three of us awakened to the sounds of locks turning and the cell door opening. Captain Elias stood in the doorway, his light brown hair peeking through his cap. His brown eyes stared down at us as he said, "It's time." Before Mama and Vita could rise to their feet, I stepped forward. "Not you, Hans."

"Yes me," I affirmed.

Captain Elias' eyes widened, "But you'll be pardoned."

"I don't care anymore!" I exclaimed. "I will not watch anyone else be executed because of me. I claim the right of substitution, and will take their place for my crimes against Arendelle. In turn, my companions will be spared."

The captain nodded with a bewildered glare and pulled me out of the cell. "Hansino, no!", shrieked Mama as the door shut behind them.

"Hans!", called Vita. "Don't do this!"

I turned with a solemn stare and replied, "Goodbye, Vita...Mama."

The captain led me through the castle and over to the throne room. Queen Elsa and Princess Anna stood in shock as Captain Elias said, "Hans has claimed the right of substitution."

"Hans?" wondered Elsa. "What are you doing?"

"The right thing," I affirmed. "You will finally have the justice you all deserve. Especially you, Anna."

The princess quickly turned to face her sister as I was led to the gallows. In that instance, we heard a clanging across the hall. Princess Anna followed the peculiar sounds down the stairs. "Hello?", she wondered. "Olaf? Sven?" She lit a candle as a figure was illuminated in front of her. The princess gasped before dropping her candle, sending it crashing to the ground.

"This way!", urged the captain as his soldiers joined in. "The sound came from over here!" The men's boots stomped across the hall as one of the doors swung open. I watched as Vita barged through, holding Princess Anna hostage with a flintlock pistol. The soldiers drew their swords and stood ready.

"Vita no!" I exclaimed. I underestimated her boldness. Her hair was missing the lockpick, and she had somehow managed to grab her weapons.

"Back up!", barked Vita as she twisted the gun's nozzle against the side of Anna's head. "Now!" Anna winced at the pressure. "I'll shoot her. You know I will! Back! NOW!"

The men looked at each other, slowly backing up as Vita made her way down the adjacent hall. "Elsa!", hopelessly cried Anna. She then elbowed her attacker in the chest and threw a punch.

The renegade ducked under it and grabbed the princess again, pushing the flintlock against her. Vita hissed, "Unless you want these walls to be stained with royal blood, you _won't _do that again, Pigtails." She yanked her back, proceeding to use her as a human shield. The guards kept their distance, but continued to follow them. Vita glared at them while restraining her hostage. "Release Hans. Or she dies!"

"Anna!", exclaimed her beloved Kristoff as he dashed over. "Let her go!"

"Stay back!", reiterated Vita before aiming the pistol at the mountain man. In that instant, a royal guard appeared from the approaching corner and tackled her. The two struggled as Anna ran to her husband and the soldiers charged. Vita kneed the man off of her and drop-kicked him in the face. She performed a backflip and aimed her pistol at the nearest soldier. Before she could pull the trigger, a blast of ice thrusted the firearm out of her hands. Vita turned to find herself face to face with Snow Queen Elsa herself. The elder sister's blue eyes glowed with ferocity and her fists sparked up fractals.

"Hold it right there.", said Elsa sternly. "On your knees." Vita remained standing, staring her down. The queen released a spiral of snow that crashed at her feet. "I won't miss again. On your knees!", she ordered. Vita did as the queen of Arendelle commanded, and dropped to the floor. In the blink of an eye, she thrusted her body downwards and grabbed the downed soldier's knife. She then lunged upwards, readied the tiny blade, and flung it directly at the queen. The knife would have struck her right between the eyes had her magic not frozen it solid. Elsa grimaced, keeping her eyes trained on her sister's attacker, "I warned you."

She conjured more ice magic while her soldiers restrained Vita. Then a voice called, "And now I'm warning _YOU_." Everyone looked up to see a woman with flowing raven hair and piercing green eyes. She cocked her musket from the balcony and took aim directly at Elsa.

"Mama.", whispered Vita and I simultaneously.

Mama kept her musket trained on the Snow Queen. "Tell your men to release both of them, or I'll put a bullet right where my daughter missed." She strafed the rifle and targeted Anna. "Or perhaps your sister would make a more fitting target."

"Wait!" The queen stood firm, quickly giving her men a nod.

They released Vita as she ran for the door. "Mama, I-"

"Go, Vita.", affirmed Marina. Her daughter dashed out when a soldier reached for the nearly frozen pistol. He took aim at Mama and fired, just missing her shoulder as all hell broke loose.

Amidst the rising tension, Mama fired her musket directly at Elsa, who formed an ice wall to absorb the bullet. The gypsy's eyes widened as Elsa glared up at her, conjuring a powerful orb of magic. "My turn.", said the queen before unleashing a mighty ice flurry that shook the the very structure. Mama went tumbling off of the balcony. A guard drew his blade when Vita grabbed him from behind.

She place a flintlock to his head and yelled "Back off! I'll kill him! I will!"

"Vita!" I called.

"Not now, Hans. Run!" she ordered.

"Vita!" I exclaimed. "You can't get out of here alive. Not like this, and you know it." Vita began to tremble, slowly losing her grip on her hostage. "Please, let him go."

"I can't...I won't!"

"Please!", I begged. "Don't let them kill you for this!"

Vita began to choke up as two tears ran down her cheeks. "I...I can't let you die for us." She looked at me with her teary eyes and declared, "I love you."

The words made me gasp and think over every moment with her in my life. I saw her and I riding together and squabbling. I could see us fighting off Weselton forces together, and snuggling in our tent. I heard her taunting "Bang! Got you! Bang Got you!" I envisioned us kissing on the slopes of the North Mountain...and for a moment, it all made sense.

My mother's words rang out clear,_"Regardless of what anyone else thinks, being king isn't all it's cracked up to be. It surely isn't the greatest thing you can become in the world. I've visited lands where kings were miserable and peasants were as happy as can be. Power isn't happiness...love is. And the real woman you meet will love you for who you are, not what you have. The same goes for how you view her. No one said she had to be a princess."_

Her words gave my heart newfound strength and meaning. "That's why I have to do this," I said to Vita. "Because I love you too."

Vita began to tear up at my words and let the soldier go. Both she and Mama were held back while I was taken to the gallows. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff watched as Captain Elias led me atop the stands. I guess this was fates cruel way of making me relive what had happened to my fiancé. The captain tightened the noose around my neck and made his way to the lever. Standing at the edge of death, I stared out to Mama and Vita. I said, "Queen Elsa, please heed my last words. We came here to warn...and help you defend Arendelle. See to it that these women are treated like the saints they are. With my death, may your trust in them be everlasting."

I closed my eyes as Captain Elias grasped the lever. Just as he prepared to pull it, the queen yelled, "Stop!" I opened my eyes to see her ascending up the steps with tears in her gaze. She stepped up to me and removed the noose from my neck. "I will not harm you, nor the gypsies."

I panted out of control. I should have been strung up by now. "I...I don't understand."

"If the past has taught me anything..." began Elsa. "It's that words have lost their meaning. But actions...speak the truth. I had to be sure you had truly changed. You would sacrifice yourself for both of those women."

"Of course I would," I replied. "I love them."

Elsa sniffled and faintly smiled. "And that, is why you are not the man I knew, any longer." My eyes lit up at her words as she unshackled my wrists. "During the Great Freeze, you were my enemy. But now, Hans...you are my friend." Everyone (including me) gasped as she embraced me with open arms.

"We're not friends." I replied. I looked at Mama, smiled, and thought of her teachings. "We're family." I returned the hug, holding her tightly as guards and servants applauded.

Captain Elias glared at us while slowly clapping. "Must be a gypsy thing." he whispered to Kristoff, who simply shrugged with a smile.

I peered over the queen's shoulder to see Anna staring up at me. She fidgeted with her pigtails. "So...ummmm...I...guess...I owe you an apology."

I couldn't help but smile. "Come here, princess." I pulled her in by the arm and proceeded to tenderly hug both sisters with blissful tears in my eyes. Anna yanked her boyfriend into the hug as Mama and Vita came lunging in too.

"I knew you could do it, Hansino!", giggled Mama as she kissed the top of my head. "I'm so proud of you, and I know your mother is too."

I sniffled while wiping my tears. "Thanks, Mama." Vita hugged me tight and slapped me. "Ouch!"

She glared at me with those alluring green eyes of hers. "Don't you dare scare me like that again!"

I smirked while rubbing my face, "On my honor."

Vita rolled her eyes with a huff. "Oh shut up and kiss me." She pulled me by the collar as we shared the kiss of what I had finally realized, was true love.

Mama smiled and clapped, leaning on Kristoff. "They grow up so fast!"

"Ummm sure?" replied the mountain man.

Anna and Elsa clapped as well, each smiling peacefully at us. Suddenly, that pudgy snowman from earlier came leaping in between Vita and I. "Hurray for Hans!" he snickered before frowning. "Sorry about freaking out before, guys."

"Sorry about shooting you." chuckled Vita.

"Ahhhh pfffft. Ya know, it actually tickled." replied the snowman. "So let's start over. Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"A pleasure, Olaf." I smiled with a bow.

"Same to you, Prince Hans."

"Please. Just call me Hans." I said.

"And I'm Vita!" said my dear as she knelt down and eagerly hugged the snowman.

"Move over, sweetie." said Mama as she playfully shoved her daughter. "Let Mama hug the snowman too."

I smiled, happy to know we are united again. I looked up at the bright blue sky and whispered "Thank you, Mom...Thank you, Lynn."

Queen Elsa walked up to me, "So Hans...about this...invasion."

"I'm afraid it is very real," I said. "And _very_ near."

The icy blonde gulped, "I was afraid you'd say that," She gave a bow. "I am honored to have you three help us."

"Well it's not just the _three _of us," added Vita.

In that instant, a guard came running up shouting, "Your majesty! Your majesty! There's an army of gypsies at the gate! An army of _gypsies_ at the gate!"

Elsa's eyes blared open before looking at my laughing self. "There's some more people I'd like you to meet." We made our way to the city gates as I called, "Come on, Mama!"

"One minute, Hansino." she mumbled. "I'm not done hugging this adowable wittle snowman!"

Olaf squirmed in Mama's grasp. "Mama...you can let go now." He choked as she squeezed harder. "Mama?...Mama..."

"Oh! Sorry!" she giggled.

We met up with the war gypsies, which were just about ready to come crashing through the gates and save us.

We introduced everyone as I announced "Yes everyone," I huffed. "It's a talking snowman. Nobody freak-" Bullets were fired, all of which went right through Olaf's belly. "-out." I sulked.

"Now_that _really tickled!" Olaf laughed.

Eduardo shimmied his way through the crowd and scooped Anna up in his arms. "You must be Queen Elsa," he winked before blowing a kiss.

"Guess again," Anna grimaced and punched the gypsy as hard as she could. He went spiraling away into Onas' arms.

Vita put her arm around Anna. "You and I are going to get along just fine, Pigtails."

With the formalities out of the way, I turned to face Elsa. "Your majesty, it's time."

She turned and nodded at Captain Elias, who yelled, "Soldiers of Arendelle! Make ready for battle!"


	25. Chapter 25 - The Better Man

**Chapter: 25 The Better Man  
**

The kingdom of Arendelle was preparing for the first siege in its history, and everyone was on edge. Muskets were distributed, swords were sharpened, and barricades were constructed. Elsa had ordered all of the women and children to seek shelter in the caves hidden behind the kingdom's waterfall. I had remembered journeying under the falls with Anna during the coronation ball. The caves expanded far into the mountain, offering plenty of refuge for the citizens of Arendelle. Anna and Kristoff had spent the majority of the day ushering them to the caves while the rest of us set up defenses around the kingdom.

Elsa and I peered over the castle walls and observed the sea. "By now, the Duke of Weselton has made it through the desert pass. He'll come in over those hills just as we did," I pointed across the hills and to the kingdom wall. "As for the Southern Isles, they'll attack from the sea. They'll try to bombard us, then make their way into our harbor."

"My castle doesn't have enough cannons to hold off a fleet," thought Elsa.

"That's where your powers come in," I grinned. "Do you think you can freeze the fjord..._again_?"

"Of course I can," affirmed the Snow Queen.

"That'll stop the fleet dead in their tracks, allowing you to bombard them with what few cannons you have. In the event that infantry attempts to run across the fjord, you can unfreeze it, or wreak havoc with the rest of your powers."

Elsa sighed, "You know, I never thought I'd have to use my powers for destruction again."

I huffed, "What better reason to do so, then for the safety of your own kingdom?"

"You're right," she faintly smiled. "I'll be up here overseeing the wall defenses. Why don't you check up on the others?"

With a nod, I headed down to the armory to restock on bullets and sharpen my sword. There I found Marek adding even _MORE_ pistols to his body. "Are you going to be able to move?"

"I'll be fine," he grumbled. "More shooting, less reloading."

"If you say so. You ready for this?"

"Too ready," groaned Marek. "I wish those bastards would get here already so I can rip them apart! Any idea where we're going to be stationed?"

I nodded, "You and the rest of the war gypsies will be Arendelle's first line of defense on that hilltop. Right on the wall."

Marek cheered, "Excellent! I'll be the first into battle _AND_ it'll be against Weselton. What about you, Hans?"

"I will be helping the queen deal with the Southern Isles fleet. Once they are subdued, I will join you on the wall."

Marek chuckled and hugged me powerfully. "See you on the battlefield, Hans."

"God's speed, Marek." I replied.

I followed Marek to the wall and observed the rest of the gypsies. All of them gave me nods of respect as I walked by. I then saw Luca and Zora looking over the wall, each firmly grasping a musket. "How many do you think are out there?" asked the younger brother. "Hundreds?"

"Try thousands," jeered his sister.

Luca gulped. "Are you alright?" I asked him while rubbing his shoulder.

"Yes," he sighed.

"Would you prefer to be back in the castle?" I offered.

"No," he sternly replied. He held up his musket and growled, "I have to do this...for Talitha."

"Amen," agreed Zora. "For Talitha."

I made my down the back stairs of the wall and found Onas giving Mama a back massage. "Ready for battle, Hansino?" she asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same question."

Mama stood up, cracked her neck, and flourished her twin swords. "We'll hold this wall, sweetheart. Don't you worry about that."

"I will return soon," I assured. "Where is Vita?"

"She's back in the castle courtyard with Princess Anna."

Before heading off to see her, I asked Onas, "How ya feeling, big fella?"

He pulled out his toy soldier and rubbed it. "Lucky!"

"I could use some luck too," I smirked on my way to the courtyard.

"Do you want to borrow Onas Jr?" he asked politely.

Thinking of Vita, I said, "I was thinking more along the lines of a good luck kiss."

The titanic gypsy grimaced, "Hans...you are family...but I won't kiss you."

"Not you, you brute!" scolded Eduardo from behind him. "He means he wants to kiss...Vita." Eduardo was still trying to get over her ever since our little declaration of love. He rigorously polished his musket and sharpened its bayonet.

I then spotted Olaf waddling over with a knife in his stick of a hand. "One snowman reporting for duty!" he saluted to me. I shook my head and picked him up. "Hey! What are you doing, Hans?"

"Unless you're going to hug the enemy to death, this is too dangerous for you. Go back to the caves and comfort Arendelle's citizens."

"But I wanna help!"

I put him down and knelt beside him. "And you will be helping. There are a lot of frightened people in those caves, especially children."

"Frightened...children?" worried Olaf.

"Yes. And they need really_really _warm hugs to make them feel better. Are you up for the challenge?"

The pudgy snowman pondered, "I think so, but it won't be easy to find someone who can give such warm hugs to them."

I rolled my eyes and stared at him with a forced smile. "Olaf..."

The snowman's eyes lit up. "Ohhhhhh! Me! I can hug them! I can give them really _really _warm hugs!"

"Yes, now get going!" I ushered him towards the caves and then made my way across the bridge and towards the castle.

The courtyard echoed with the sounds of clanging swords. Vita was dueling Anna. When she spotted me, she struck at her blades twice more before sheathing her own. "Hey, Sideburns. I was just helping Princess Pigtails hone her techniques."

"Anna?" I raised my brow. "You know the way of the sword?"

"I kind of taught myself," she chuckled awkwardly. "Well maybe I didn't...I mean..." she sulked with a sigh. "Okay, I learned from watching my soldiers."

"Good to know you can fight. What about Kristoff?"

She fidgeted with her sword and said "He favors his trusty pickaxe over any blade, but he's also a decent shot with a rifle!"

"That'll come in handy. Just, try to convince him to use a sword, alright?" Anna nodded before I let her and Vita resume dueling.

"I will!" called Anna as she fought Vita. "By the way, Hans. You should check the stables!"

I raised my brow in suspicion, but did as she suggested. I slowly creaked open the stable door, only to gasp at the sight. There stood a tan stallion with a glorious white mane. "It can't be..." I whispered. "Si...SITRON?!" The horse turned upon hearing his name. Much to my shock and amazement, he remembered me! Sitron whinnied with delight and nearly shoved me to the ground. "I thought I'd never see you again, boy!" Sitron cheerfully licked the right side of my face, making my sideburns stick out hilariously. "Aww I missed you too, pal." Sitron had never forgotten his childhood friend, and it brought a massive grin to my face.

After such a heart-warming reunion, I returned into the castle in search of Elsa, and was confronted by Captain Elias. He looked off into the distance and said "I will give my very life before my queen goes."

"That is the mark of a true soldier," I replied. "Queen Elsa is very lucky to have you."

He ignored my words and drew his sword to examine it. "Do you _truly_ believe we can win this battle?"

"Yes," I affirmed. "We have plenty of soldiers and war gypsies. Top that all with the queen's magic and the enemy doesn't stand a chance."

"It's two against one," thought Elias. "They'll come from both land and sea, and corner us against the mountain itself."

"It's two against two," I corrected. "You underestimate the gypsies. They are ferocious in battle." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Have faith, captain."

"My duty is to protect the royal sisters. And that is all I care about," He stormed off, keeping to himself.

I shook off the captain's attitude and proceeded upstairs, where Queen Elsa sat in her throne room. The chamber was completely frozen over and I began to shiver. She sat with her eyes closed, channeling her powers and causing an icy flurry to swirl around her. I trembled as my freezing breath emanated in front of me. "Elsa..."

She opened her eyes at the sound of my voice and proceeded to thaw the room. Her flurry dissipated while layers of frost melted off of the window panes. "Hans," she gasped. "I was just...practicing."

"I understand. Based on how quickly you were able to generate and then thaw that ice, I'd say you've mastered your skills."

She smiled with a hum. "Thank you. Is everyone ready?"

"I am happy to report that they are. But I must ask, are you?"

Elsa tensed up and looked out her window. "I can tell you I'm ready a thousand times, and my words will mean nothing. But deep..._deep_ down..." She turned to me with the same look I'd seen when she froze the ballroom floor long ago. "I'm terrified," I walked up and embraced her. She clenched my shoulders and whispered, "For years during my isolation, Poppa taught me countless rules of leadership and economics. We covered warfare, but nothing could have prepared me for this," a light snowfall began in the room as her emotions escalated. "Ever since its founding, Arendelle has never been attacked until now. I will either go down in history as a legendary heroine, or as the family failure who lost the kingdom. Oh Hans, I've never killed anyone before. How am I supposed to lead my soldiers?"

I looked down into her worried eyes. "Elsa, I'm scared too. It's perfectly normal to be."

"But how do we overcome it?"

"The same way you mastered your powers. With love."

Elsa tilted her head and worried, "I don't understand."

"You've got to think of everyone and everything you love. Anna, your people, Arendelle itself, the legacy your parents left in it. Focus on them with all of your heart, because they are what you're fighting for. That is where your strength lies. You need to be brave for Anna. For all of your people. The Southern Isles and Weselton have come to destroy all that you love, and you will not stand for it!"

Elsa felt herself gaining strength and clenched her fists in agreement. "You're...you're right! I must be brave...I _will_, be brave...for everyone." The snowfall vanished the moment she embraced her newfound motivation. "And we will, win this battle."

"Damn right we will," I nodded.

"Thank you, Hans." said Elsa before placing a single, icy kiss on my cheek. In that instant, we hear the warning horn from the castle wall. "Good heavens," she gasped. "It's started."

We rushed outside to see a black line of soldiers forming over the hilltop. Weselton flags blew in the wind as the sun set behind them. The last thing we needed was to have a battle start in the darkness of night. Captain Elias rushed up to us and said, "The Duke has requested a meeting with the queen to 'discuss terms'."

Elsa stood tall. "Tell him I will answer, and meet him at the center of the hill on neutral ground," She turned to me. "I will not be the only leader there. I want you and Marina to join me." I nodded before running off to get Mama.

Mama mounted her mare, Ruby, I mounted Sitron, and Elsa rode alongside us on a gorgeous white mare. "Steady, Bianca." said the queen before kissing her snow white horse on the head. I carried the phoenix flag firmly in my grasp. The three of us rode up the hill and across a field, where we encountered three opposing riders that made my heart sink.

Holding the flag of Weselton, was my boorish brother, Marcus. His bulbous eyes widened at my sight. In the center was the Duke of Weselton, who kept a constant glare on all three of us. The third rider was my oldest brother, Liam. Just the thought of him made me sick to my stomach. He was in a decorated military uniform. The crest of the Southern Isles gleamed on the right side of his chest. A navy blue, kepi military cap rested atop his head. His blonde hair was tied back in a military-styled ponytail. His piercing blue eyes stared into me with both hatred and bewilderment.

"I don't believe it," he sneered. "Hans, I'm surprised to see you."

"The feeling is mutual," I swiftly answered. Mama kept glaring at her husband's killer.

"Enough of the formalities," the duke interrupted. "Queen Elsa, your rule has come to an end."

"Well that was short and snarky," muttered Mama. "Just like the duke himself."

"Silence, hag!" he scolded before turning back to the Snow Queen. "Now you listen here, _mmmonster._ This is will be your only warning. Surrender, and your lives will be spared."

Both Mama and I awaited Elsa's response. The icy blonde glared back into the duke's murderous eyes and said, "You talk big for a tiny man, but I can see right through your lies. If you were willing to have your men kill me, why would my people be any different? There will be no surrender. You, and all of _WEASEL_town, just signed your deathwish."

"It's WESELTON!" grunted the frustrated duke.

Liam jeered, "Queen Elsa, listen to reason. You are outnumbered, even with the help of these...gypsy vermin. My nation's fleet will be here by tomorrow, and they will bombard your kingdom to smithereens. I'm giving you one last chance to surrender, otherwise I will make it my _personal _mission to kill you, cut off your miserable head, and mount it on a pike for all to see. Might as well do your sister the same way. And I am a man of my word, ice witch."

I could feel the concealed fear in Elsa's eyes as she imagined such disturbing imagery, but she remained steadfast. "I'll see you on the battlefield." she replied.

Liam slowly shook his head with a sadistic smirk. "Oh you won't have chance to. Same goes for you, Marina. Your severed head will go next to theirs. It's a pity I didn't do the same to Santino, then my collection would be complete."

"Don't worry, ladies." I said. "Liam has never been a man of his word."

"There will be no surrender," confirmed Elsa before turning around. "See you tomorrow."

The three of us began to ride back to Arendelle when Marcus said, "Princess Hans is going to fight against us.".

"Like hell he is!", snarled Liam before spurring his horse and dashing after me. "Hans!" he called as I kept riding. "Don't you turn your back to me, you little bastard!" I just kept moving. "You're siding with the ice witch? I should've figured you'd want someone to replace your _**whore**_ of a fiancé."

I stopped dead in my tracks. Pure hatred fueled me as I clenched Sitron's reigns and the flag until each burned in my hands. I could hear him riding up to meet me. "Hansino..." whispered Mama. I looked over as she placed her fist over her heart and said, "Be strong. You are the better man."

I took a deep breath and faced my brother and his taunting. "What was the little servant whore's name again?...Lynn was it? The one who, like Mother, was killed by_you_." His taunts were the only weapon he had against me. Liam knew that if I attacked him, it would give the duke full permission for his forces to attack tonight instead of waiting for the fleet.

I looked deep into his eyes and affirmed, "I _never_ killed Mother. She was sick, you ignorant, and power-hungry fool. And _YOU_ killed Lynn. _You_ sentenced her to burn because you couldn't handle the fact that Celine **never** loved you. In fact, who could _ever _love someone like you, Liam?" He remained silent, shocked by my bold words. "See this flag?" I pointed up at it. "It's Mother's phoenix, the same one that once brought peace to our nation. You were raised under it, and mark my words...by Lynn's name...you _will_ die under it." With that, I rode off to Arendelle, leaving Liam in shambles.

He frustratedly shrieked. "You're wrong, Hans! I'll...I'll kill the queen myself! The bitch's head is mine! You can't protect her!"

I ignored his pathetic and pointless words as Mama hugged and kissed me. "Now that's what I call being the better man! I'm so proud of you, Hansino."

"I am too," I smiled. "I am too."


	26. Chapter 26 - The Battle of Arendelle

**Chapter: 26 The Battle of Arendelle**

Vita and I rested in silence, holding each other close in the dark of the night. Once again, we found each other unable to sleep. Vita softly ran her fingers across my bare chest. I dipped my head and kissed her cheek, whispering the words, "I love you."

The young gypsy tilted her head up and whispered back, "I love you too." She placed a gentle, yet tender kiss on my lips. "It'll be daybreak soon."

"I know," I sighed. "And the seas will be swarming with warships."

"Sideburns..." thought Vita. "Do you really believe we can win this battle?"

I looked into her eyes and affirmed, "Yes."

"I do too," she smirked and took my hand. "You know...I'm really glad I didn't shoot you in the face when we first met."

"You have such a _romantic_ way with words," I chuckled. "But I'm glad you didn't shoot me either."

We kissed once more before turning over to the edge of our bed. I gently held Vita from behind and nestled her in my arms. The two of us eventually dosed off for a bit, waking up just as the sun began to peer over the horizon. Its soothing glow illuminated the seas as Vita took a deep breath. "It's time."

We rose early and suited up together. I laced my boots, straightened my coat, and fastened my weapons. My ebony pistol rested at my side while the musket remained slung over my shoulder. Lastly, I sheathed Santino's sword and tied it to my belt.

I peered across the room to see Vita wearing her gypsy garbs. I watched her bare back disappear under her attire as she pulled it upwards. She grasped her flowing black hair and tied her scarlet bandana over all of it. A single curl of hair coiled down her forehead as she tightened the bandana. Vita then strapped on a leather vest, armed from top to bottom with throwing knives. Over that, she wore her coat and equipped her sword and musket. She turned to face me, as we admired each other's attire.

Vita walked up and fastened the coat button I had missed. I looked into her eyes while gently gripping her waist. "No matter what happens, we're in this together."

"Always," she nodded before we shared another kiss. An Arendelle soldier's trumpet could be heard from the courtyard, signaling for us to form up. We stepped outside to see the war gypsies standing alongside massive garrisons of Arendelle's finest men. They stood in a single green mass, their white-gloved hands tightly gripping their muskets. Kristoff stood among them, also wearing their uniform. I guess Anna couldn't convince him to lose the pickaxe. The mountain man had it slung over his shoulder along with a musket.

We embraced Mama and the other gypsies, bidding them good morning. "Are they here yet?" groaned Marek, armed to the teeth in firearms. "I wanna kill already."

"Don't worry, Uncle Marek." winked Vita. "They'll be plenty of killing to do before you know it."

"Oh my," gasped Mama with a smile as the Elsa and Anna stepped out. Captain Elias led the two out onto the stairs in front of the courtyard. The royal sisters were in regal and versatile military uniforms. Elsa wore a magenta coat along with teal pants and black boots. Anna was suited in a green coat while wearing black pants and boots. A single sword was sheathed at her side. Unlike her sister, all Elsa had were her bare hands. I guess her magic would indeed suffice. The queen's hair was styled in her signature braid while Anna's was up in a bun.

Elsa stood tall and announced. "Soldiers of Arendelle! Gypsies of the west! Friends both old and new!" She raised her fist and shook it, "The armies of Weselton and the Southern Isles are upon us with a sole purpose: to burn Arendelle to the ground. They may appear strong, but they have missed one crucial detail...They don't know the strength of our hearts!" The soldiers cheered as she continued. "Our hearts are strengthened by all that we love. This is for all of those you hold dear. This is for our beautiful country and all who have come before us. This is for a glorious victory. For today, let it be known from Corona to DunBroch, that we all chose to stand our ground, and declare in one voice that**WE WILL NOT BE BROKEN!**" All of us grew restless as she sparked up ice magic in her palms. "Now I ask...soldiers...gypsies...friends...WHO WILL STAND WITH ME?!"

Her question was answered by thunderous roars and battle cries. "I will!" I screamed among them.

"Our bodies!**Never **our souls!" exclaimed Mama.

"Death to the duke!" screeched Vita. Before we knew it, she had the entire gypsy force chanting those words.

"LET'S GO!" screamed Elsa with all of her might. "Battle stations!"

"Battle stations!" reiterated Captain Elias.

"Baaaaaattle staaaaaations!" echoed Anna.

"Posti di combattimento!" hollered Mama. "Andiamo! Andiamo!" She shoved through the crowd and quickly embraced me. The elder gypsy planted two firm kisses on my cheeks and said, "God be with you, Hansino."

"And with you," I said before hugging her again. I then kissed Vita and said, "I'll meet you on the wall as soon as I can."

"I'm counting on it, Sideburns." she winked before dashing off. "Take care of that fleet!"

I nodded, watching her disappear into the crowds of war gypsies headed for the wall. I then met up with Anna and Elsa, who led me to the seawall. We peered over it while Elias and other soldiers kept watch with spyglasses. The next hour was filled with an eerie, pulse-pounding silence. The town was deserted, its civilians seeking shelter in the caves. Only wind could be heard blowing across the abandoned streets. I looked behind the seawall to see regiments of infantry standing ready with their muskets. Meanwhile, the gypsies were stationed across and behind the wall on the other side of the kingdom. They stood watch over the grassy field between them and the hill.

I cracked my neck, now keeping my gaze fixed on the ocean. Soon, Elias' eyes widened, "Wait...wait..." He lowered his spyglass and shouted, "Here they come!"

Masts bearing the Southern Isles crest could be seen rising over the distant waves. Elsa shouted, "Make ready the cannons! Prepare to fire on my command!" The soldiers along the seawall hastily loaded and aimed the artillery pieces. I kept turning my gaze from the fleet to the wall in the fields, worrying about Vita and the others. Weselton hadn't even emerged from the hilltop yet. Perhaps they were awaiting the Southern Isles bombardment.

We watched as the ships sailed ominously across the fjord, closing in for the kill. "I count at least twenty...no...thirty warships." observed Elias.

As soon as the ships got in range, they slowly began turning to commence a bombardment. I turned to the queen and nodded, "Alright, Elsa. You're up."

She nodded back to me and raised her hands high. Her fingers swished around as icy fractals swirled out of them. The blue summer skies turned silver with clouds, and a light snowfall began. The temperature drastically dropped, and I could fully see my breath. In that instant, Elsa unleashed a powerful beam of ice at the water below the seawall. The beam froze the harbor and the rest of the fjord to solid ice, thus stopping the fleet dead in its tracks. Lucky for us, none of the warships had managed to turn, preventing broadside cannonfire and leaving them vulnerable to ours.

Elsa looked to both sides of artillery, raised her hand, and screamed at the top of her lungs, "FIIIIIIIRE!"

"FIRE!" echoed Elias as the seawall cannons ignited. Cannonballs were blasted through the air, making their way towards the fleet. I used my spyglass to observe the effects. The majority of our barrage missed, but several cannonballs struck against the first ships. They even tore the mast clean off of one of them. Our cannons were fired once more, producing the same effect to the initial ships.

I squinted through the lens, spotting several battalions leaping off of their ships and carefully trekking across the frozen fjord. "Just as I thought," I smirked. "The first wave is on foot. Wait for the second to join them. Then you know what to do, your majesty."

Elsa sparked up more ice magic in her palms. "I'm ready." Several minutes later, a second wave of troops joined the first for the advance. They formed up in ranks, cautiously marching over the ice. Elsa narrowed her vision, clenched both fists, and rose them up. Continuing to observe with my spyglass, I watched as the ice began to glow. Some soldiers noticed this phenomena while others pressed forward. Elsa then flicked one of her hands upward, causing the corresponding side of ice to grow massive icicles. She did the same with her other hand as hundreds upon thousands of icicles formed across the icy fjord. The first row of men were impaled by them while the rest attempted to fall back. The Snow Queen surrounded the advance within a circle of icicles, leaving them trapped. She then caused the clouds above to rain lethal shards of ice down on them.

The soldiers were in complete hysteria, breaking through the icicles and fleeing for their ships while others were struck by falling ice. "Keep it up, Elsa. You're doing great!" I smiled before calling to Elias. "Captain! Give them another barrage!"

He firmly nodded, raised his hand, and swept it down yelling, "FIIIIIIIIIIRE!" The cannon's blasted away, sending forth cannonballs on the fleeing troops. The artillery shells smashed holes in the frozen fjord, causing many to fall into the icy waters below. With the amount of equipment they were wearing, it was nearly impossible to resurface. The Southern Isles advance was in shambles, its first wave of infantry meeting a slow and gruesome demise in the depths of the freezing fjord.

While Elsa kept up her magic, I returned my gaze to the wall back on land. Weselton still had not arrived, and the gypsies remained idle. A thin sheet of snow now covered the once-green plains before them. Elsa then swept her hand across her body, using her magic to form a massive wall of ice along the fjord.

Captain Elias kept his eye trained on the hysteria and said, "The remaining infantry are heading for the hills. They're going to try and get around the icewall. The bastards are slipping and sliding everywhere," he chuckled. I watched as the smile vanished off of his cleanly shaven face. "Wait...what's this? Queen Elsa, units moving along the shoreline!"

We had been so fixed on the first advance, that we hadn't noticed the second wave making its way around. They had dashed around the wall, off of the fjord, and onto land. "I've got them," sneered Elsa as she shut her eyes to concentrate. Her bright blue eyes blared open and she shot an ice beam at the ground before us. A frosty mist formed around it, as a familiar face emerged. It was just like the snow monster I had faced during the Great Freeze...except there were about fifty of them. The queen looked down at her monstrous creations and exclaimed, "These men have come to destroy our beloved kingdom. Protect us!" One of the snowmonsters roared, growing jagged, icy teeth and claws. Its brethren did the same and stomped towards the troops of the Southern Isles.

The soldiers panicked, shooting away at these never-before-seen monsters. The bullets tattered against the giant snowmen, who smashed through the enemy lines. A single swipe from one of the creatures sent five or more foes flying through the air. "Good...lord." I gasped in awe.

The icy blonde chuckled, "Hans, my dear. Never underestimate the power, of snow and ice."

"Yes ma'am," I huffed.

"Go Elsa! Go!" cheered Anna. She jeered and taunted over the seawall, "Take that, you Southern Isles scum!" She cringed and turned to me, "No offense, Hans."

"None taken," I smirked.

The redhead snickered and continued to scream, "Is that the best you've got, you dirty rotten curs?!" Moments after she said that, and explosion struck behind us, blasting a hole in the barracks. "What was that?!"

"You just _had_ to say something...didn't you?" groaned Kristoff. "_Is that the best you've got_...you _had _to say it."

I hastily grabbed my spyglass and looked out beyond the icewall. I could see several flashes in the misty distance, sending projectiles soaring high into the sky. "What is it?" asked Elsa. How could the broadside cannons breach the icewall?"

"They're not broadsides," I hastily replied. "They're mortars." My words were followed by the sharp, deathly whistles of cannonballs raining from directly above us. My green eyes widened as I spotted the first shells above us. "Take cover!" I screamed as the four of us ducked behind the wall. Arendelle's soldiers scattered to evade the mortarfire that crashed around us. Explosions blasted everywhere, two of which smashed through the rooftop of Arendelle Castle.

The queen and princess looked out from cover, watching as cannonballs destroyed their home. While Elsa was better at remaining steadfast and concealing her pain, I could see tears rolling down Anna's cheeks. The ensuing flames reflected in innocent eyes of the young princess. No one could have ever imagined such a devastating attack on such a peaceful kingdom. One of the mortar shells struck the center of a garrison, sending men blasting across the courtyard. Another hit the mountains behind us, making me fear for the citizens within. "Return fire!" exclaimed Elias. We fired our seawall cannons, letting our artillery burst through the icewall if it meant destroying those mortars. I looked over to see the enemy mortars crushing the queen's snowmonster army. They couldn't hold for much longer. Another barrage battered the seawall prompting the captain to yell, "We've got to get off this wall, your majesty!"

"Not yet!" growled the queen. She raised her hands high, and formed massive ice spheres as big as her monsters. She flung them over the frozen fjord, sacrificing her icewall to destroy the vessels. One by one, the icy bombs collided with the decks of each ship. The queen kept up this destructive barrage as the remaining ships returned with mortarfire.

I watched as the Southern Isles army defeated the remaining snowmonsters. Instead of charging the harbor, they made for the hills. This move bewildered me, until I saw the rest of their forces meeting up with another army. It all made sense. The fleet's barrage was but a destructive distraction to avert our gaze from the real advancing infantry. That explained why Liam and Marcus were present with the duke. Their true army was with Weselton the entire time. "We need to get to the main wall..**now**," I warned.

"What?" asked Kristoff.

"Move all forces to aid the gypsies! This attack was never intended to come from the sea." As soon as I said that, we heard the battle cries of both Weselton and the Southern Isles. Both massive armies mustered atop the hill, preparing to charge down and assault the wall. "Mama...Vita!" I gulped.

Anna drew her sword and flourished it. "Let's get'em!"

"Everyone! Rally to the wall!" ordered Elias as countless soldiers followed him. I was about to make my way down too, until I turned to see Elsa. The Snow Queen was still using her magic to destroy the remaining warships. I could see the rage filling her eyes as she grit her teeth and let out a battle cry. Yet another warship met its icy demise, leaving one surviving ship.

The queen fixed her gaze on it, generating one more ice bomb. She launched it just as the final ship fired its mortars. As her ice bomb bashed the ship to pieces, I heard the final mortar shells whistling overhead. I could see a single cannonball rocketing over her position on the seawall. "Elsa lookout!" I gasped, looking up as she did when her icy chandelier fell. She tried to form an icy shield, but it was too late. "Nooooo!" The cannonball struck, causing a massive explosion that sent me tumbling back against the breached seawall.

I awakened from my daze to have Anna pull me from the rubble. "Are you alright? Where's Elsa?" I gave her a look of sadness that brought tears to her eyes. "No..."

"Guys! Over here!" hollered Kristoff. Just when all hope seemed lost, we found Elsa under some rocky debris. We hastily removed the rubble and pulled her out. Meanwhile, the armies of Weselton and the Southern Isles began their charge, roaring as a single unit towards the wall.

"Eh...Elsa?" worried Anna. "Sis? Come on, sis. Speak to me!" The queen remained limp and lifeless. "Oh no. I can't lose you too!" she buried her face in Kristoff's chest.

I knelt down and pressed my head to her chest. I looked up and said, "She's breathing."

"Oh thank you...thankyouthankyouthankyou," panted Anna.

I carried the unconscious queen in my arms and handed her to Elias. "She'll be alright, captain. Get her somewhere safe." He nodded and rushed off with her. I approached Anna and Kristoff. "Looks like we'll have to win this thing without magic." I drew my sword and exclaimed, "To the wall!"


	27. Chapter 27 - Company Valor

**Chapter: 27 Company Valor**

Captain Elias took Elsa to the caves so she could be tended to by servants. Meanwhile, Anna, Kristoff and I sprinted alongside infantrymen. We had made our way to the wall just as the battle began. The navy blue battalions of Weselton mixed with the black uniforms of the Southern Isles as they charged the wall. Lines of gypsies aimed their muskets down at the invading forces. "Fire!" exclaimed Mama as they unleashed a volley. The invaders returned a volley, striking multiple gypsies and sending them tumbling over the back of the wall. Hooks and ladders swung across the wall as I ran up searching for Vita. A soldier lunged at me, only to meet his end by my flintlock.

The wall descended into madness. The war gypsies and I fought off the climbing troops while Arendelle's infantry provided cover. I caught a glimpse of Eduardo dashing over to me. He jammed the bayonet of his musket into a foe's chest and then took aim across the wall. Mama spun around completely, slicing several torsos with her swords. I leapt over and went back to back with her.

"Glad you could join us, Hansino!" she grunted while shoving her swords into a soldier's gut.

"How could I let you have all the fun?" I joked while dueling a foe.

"I take it the fleet was destroyed?"

"Yes!"

"And the queen? We could use her magic right about now."

I cut two more soldiers down. "Unfortunately, she's...um...knocked out for a bit."

"Great!" huffed Mama. I was about to ask her about Vita when she said, "Hold that thought, sweetie." I watched as Mama slashed at a man's legs and impaled him with her blades. She then equipped her musket and fired it at a soldier pummeling a gypsy. "You were saying?"

"Where's Vita?"

"Across the wall! We each took a side."

I nodded and fought my way through the chaos, searching for the young gypsy. Eduardo was certainly the best shooter I had ever seen. The man had the eyes of an eagle as he quickly aimed to take out targets from all sides. After each shot, he'd reload in record time and take down another foe.

"Hans!" bellowed Onas while kneeing a Weselton officer in the face. "Welcome to the real fight!" The massive gypsy picked up the dizzied officer and catapulted him off of the wall. He then grabbed a nearby ladder, gave it a shove, and yelled, "Timbeeeeeeeer!" The whole line of screaming invaders went crashing below.

I then felt a soldier grab me from behind. He drew his sword just as I broke free to engage him. We dueled and viscously punched at each other. I kicked him in the chest before driving my sword into it. Another man attempted to attack me, only to have a knife plant itself between his eyes. I turned to see Vita, leaping and flipping around while throwing knives into the crowd. "Vita!" I cheered.

"About time you showed up!" she barked before firing her musket.

"The fleet was a distraction," I explained while fighting. "The real armies are here!"

"No kidding!" she groaned while flinging a knife. She leapt atop a man's back and slit his throat.

A familiar sword came swinging through. Anna was frantically fighting alongside Kristoff. "Take this! And that!" she jeered.

Kristoff uppercutted the nearest enemy with his pickaxe and readied his musket. Anna fought back a swordsman while Vita and I joined in. The four of us formed a ferocious square on the wall, defending it from all who climbed the nearest ladders. I slashed a soldier before narrowing my vision below the wall. Several captains could be seen rallying their men to fire.

"Eduardo!" I called.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?" replied the sharpshooter as he impaled his enemy.

"Take out those captains!"

He eyed them and smirked. "My pleasure!" The gypsy immediately took aim and shot the first captain in the head. He then reloaded while simultaneously rolling to a better position. He fired again with precision accuracy, landing another headshot on a captain. "Ayayayayayayayayaaaaaa!" he cried. "I am on a roll today! Ayayayayaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"We're holding good." I affirmed.

"A billion down, a _bazillion_ to go!" worried Anna as she looked over the wall. There were so many soldiers below us, that I couldn't even see the ground. This mass spanned all the way back to the hilltop, and reinforcements were still pouring over.

We fought on for hours, holding off each advance. They came in massive waves, and bodies piled up with each passing hour. It was dusk and the battle for the wall was still raging on. The amount of soldiers in each wave never lessened, and their ladders changed from wood to steel. They had forked hooks that dug into the wall's edges, making them nearly impossible to kick off.

"How long are they going to keep coming?" worried Kristoff as he swatted a foe with his pickaxe.

Anna stood at his side and peered over the wall. She gazed at the next two waves, each consisting of Weselton and Southern Isles soldiers. "We got a while." she huffed while wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"How are you doing, Uncle Marek?" asked Vita.

The warlord could be seen across the wall, brutally hacking men to death with his scimitars. "WONDERFUL!" he roared with a maniacal laugh. He grabbed a swords man, disarmed him, and repeatedly slammed his face against the ground.

"Hansino!" warned Mama. "Right side!"

I craned my neck right to see the wall overwhelmed with enemy infantry. We had been so caught up defending our side, we hadn't seen the forces taking over the other. I raised my sword high and exclaimed, "Charge!" We dashed across the wall and crossed blades with invading hordes.

Captain Elias stood behind the wall with lines of musketeers. "Take aim!" he ordered. "Fire!"

Arendelle soldiers fired across the wall, helping to clear our way to the right. Elias then led his men up the opposite side, so we could trap the enemy in the center. Behind us, I could see Mama and Onas fighting side by side. He was swinging a double-sided battle axe while she shot her musket. Eduardo gave us covering fire as we fought resiliently to take back the wall.

I shot a captain of the Southern Isles in the chest and reloaded. I looked down to grab another bullet from my satchel when I noticed a saddening sight. There lay the young Luca, a stab wound bleeding out on his side. My mind was filled with thoughts of poor Zora losing both her oldest and youngest sibling. I searched everywhere, eventually spotting the strawberry-blonde gypsy fighting off foes. "Hurry!" she exclaimed. "We can still beat them back!" She fought valiantly, as I wondered if she knew of her brother's demise.

Regardless, I pushed forward alongside Vita and the others. "To victory!" cheered Anna as she struck down a soldier. "For Arendelle!"

Zora impaled a man with her musket's bayonet, screeching, "Fight on for Talitha!"

In that instant, a massive steel warhammer swung around, directly bashing the side of her head and crushing her skull. The thunderous sound of the strike sent a chill down my spine as the gypsy girl fell dead. "ZORAAAAA!" screamed Vita, her sadness soon fueled by pure rage.

My grief also turned to rage the moment I saw the hammer's wielder. My brother Marcus happily finished Zora off with a second blow against her back. He cackled and snorted like the savage pig he was. I pointed my sword at him and prepared to attack when several swordsman lunged to engage me. As I fought them off, I noticed Vita dashing over to fight Marcus. She threw her knives at my brother while he blocked them with his hammer. He gave his weapon a mighty swing as Vita rolled under it and kicked him in the stomach. He swung in the opposite direction, nearly puncturing Vita with the hammer's piked end. I watched in horror as he kneed her in the chest.

Vita let out a grunt before falling to the ground, wincing in pain. "Vita, no!" I yelled, unable to reach her with so many foes in front of me. I cut through the men, fighting my way over to Marcus. "Eduardo!" I screamed. "The man with the hammer! Shoot him! Bring him down!"

Eduardo acknowledged just as Marcus raised his warhammer above Vita. The gypsy took aim with his musket, pulled the trigger, only to here a click. "Merde!" he cursed while searching his pouch. "No bullets!"

Marcus brought the hammer downwards just as Anna drove her sword into his torso. The princess screamed a mighty scream, digging her blade into him as Vita leapt to her feet. Marcus could tolerate the pain, and shoved Anna to the ground with his arm. She fell hard, gazing up at her attacker just as Vita kicked him in the back of the leg.

My brother growled as he fell to his knees and dropped his warhammer. The steel weapon crushed his foot, causing him to let out a blood-curdling scream. Vita then removed Anna's blade from his torso and swiftly swung it across his neck. Anna closed her eyes at the decapitation while Vita kicked my brother's headless body away.

She knelt down beside her, "You alright, Pigtails?"

"Yes, she huffed. Thanks for the save ummm Bandanas?"

Vita rolled her eyes with a smirk, "Just call me Vita."

I finished off my attackers while two others charged at Eduardo. He stabbed one with his bayonet, leaving the empty rifle impaled in him. He then pulled out his lute and bashed it over the second soldier's head.

Mama spun over and dismembered a soldier before kicking him off of the wall. She smiled as the remaining attackers fled off of the wall and literally ran for the hills. The elder raised her blades high, "Victory!"

"Wooooooooooohoooo!" cheered Anna. "Take that, Weaseltown! Is that the best you-"

Kristoff quickly shoved his hand over her mouth. "Don't...say it." The princess nodded, prompting him to release his grip.

The surviving gypsies and first battalion of Arendelle soldiers cheered and hollered at the retreating invaders. Vita hugged me and panted, "That ought to show them."

"Yeah...show them." I replied, looking across the wall and grieving the carnage. So many bodies littered the wall and stairs, that it was virtually impossible to avoid stepping on one. I slowly knelt down, sighing and mourning over Luca's body. Much to my surprise, he wasn't dead yet.

He coughed and whispered, "Hans..."

"Luca!" I gasped, immediately sitting him up with his back against a the stone. I used a cloth to wipe his wound just as Vita touched my shoulder. Her look reminded me of how fatal it was. I dropped the cloth and did my best to just comfort him.

"We're here, Luca. We're here." said Vita softly as she caressed the top of his head.

"Zeh-...Zora," he whispered. "Where is Zora?"

I gulped and held his hand. "She's...she's coming, Luca. Talitha too. You're going to see them very soon." The young man smiled at my words before passing away. I hung my head and closed his eyes before joining the others.

Eduardo examined his broken lute. "Completely ruined," he sulked. "Well, maybe I can get the bloodstains out...naaa." He trudged over to us. "Queen Elsa better wake up soon!" he exclaimed while twitching his mustache. "She owes me a new lute!" He suddenly came across a thought that made him grin and flirtatiously raise his brow, "Or better yet...she owes me a night in her dress."

"You want to wear her dress?" gasped Onas while catching his breath. "I'm not one to judge, Eduardo...but why would you wear Queen Elsa's dress? Even if it is only for one night."

We snickered as Eduardo grew flustered. He smacked his own forehead and hissed, "I'm not actually going to be in her dress, you blundering buffoon!"

"Oh." thought Onas. "Then why did you say you wanted to?"

Eduardo rolled his eyes. "God gave you strength, he just forgot to put a brain in that thick skull of yours. It's just an expression, dammit!"

Onas scratched his head. "So...you _don't_ want to wear Queen Elsa's dress?"

"For the love of...It's just an expression! It means I want to..._you know_."

"Know what?" wondered Onas.

"Ugggghhh. It means I want to..." He whispered. "Have sex."

"You want to have sex with the queen?!" gasped Onas. "But she's unconscious!"

"Well I didn't mean right now!"

Anna joined in, "Wait, you want to have sex with my sister _AND_ you want to do it while she's unconscious? You sick, twisted creep!"

"I never said that!" groaned Eduardo.

"That's just wrong!" laughed Vita.

"I'm telling Elsa you said that," I added.

Eduardo glared at all of us and muttered, "I hate you all."

Our squabble was ended by the sounds of returning battle cries. I glanced over to see a wave of Southern Isles infantry charging the wall. I cocked my flintlock and exclaimed, "They're coming again!"

"Battle stations!" hollered Mama as she flourished her swords again. We stood firm as the enemy ascended to the wall once more. We fought valiantly, but something was wrong. This wave was smaller than the others, and far too vulnerable. Like the fleet, it too was a distraction. As I hacked a musketeer down, I caught a glimpse of something bulky on the hilltop. My eyes widened at the realization that it was entire row of cannons.

"Cannons!" I warned.

Kristoff glared at Anna as she shrugged, "What? I didn't say anything!"

"Get off the wall! Everyone, now!" Everyone dashed to evacuate as the cannons fired away. All but two of us had gotten off of the wall. "Vita!" I yelled. "Eduardo!" The two were busy fighting off soldiers.

Eduardo noticed the incoming cannonballs, grabbed Vita, and threw her off of the ledge. She landed in my arms just as the artillery barraged the wall to bits. We took cover as the entire structure was destroyed along with Eduardo. We stood out from the wreckage, mourning his loss and gazing at the enemy armies, ready to commence their next assault. Without a wall, we were all that stood between Arendelle and total destruction.


	28. Chapter 28 - Mama's Greatest Rally

**Chapter: 28 Mama's Greatest Rally**

We were all shocked by our current circumstances. The wall was destroyed. Zora, Luca, Eduardo, and countless others were lost. Now we found ourselves as the last line of defense against the forces of Weselton and the Southern Isles. The remnants of both mighty armies marched forward, ready to wipe us out in one fatal strike. "Take aim!" ordered one of their commanders. "FIRE!" Multiple volleys of bullets came zooming at us. Both Arendelle soldiers and gypsies alike fell dead.

Captain Elias stood ready to return the attack, "Take aim!"

"Take aim!" ordered Mama. Both gypsies and soldiers trained their muskets on the enemy.

"FIRE!" yelled the two leaders in unison. Our bullets riddled through enemy lines, dealing twice as many casualties.

"Fix bayonets!" commanded Elias. The men drew their bayonets and stood idle. Elias looked to me with a nod.

It was now or never. This was it. This army had to be stopped **here**, along the ruins of this wall. This was our finest hour. I raised my blade and screamed at the top of my lungs, "CHAAAAAARGE!" My words were met with countless battle cries as we vaulted over the rubble and sprinted across the snowy men of Weselton and the Southern Isles did the same, charging straight at us.

While few musketeers from each side fired at one another, all four armies finally clashed in the center. It was an absolute bloodbath. Bullets whizzed overhead. Cannons bombarded the ground until combat was too close. Swords, bayonets, and knives shattered against each other in the overwhelming chaos. The sun had already set by now, leaving us fighting in the dead of night with only burning debris and musket flashes serving as the only source of light.

I fired into the army with my ebony musket just as a soldier ran to engage me. Our muskets struck each other twice. I ducked under the third jab and drove my musket upward, stabbing him in the chin with my bayonet. I then drew my sword as others closed in around me. While I dueled another swordsman, a Weselton lancer drove his spear into my shoulder. I grunted in pain before kicking him away and removing the lance. Luckily, the bulkiness of my coat prevented it from dealing a critical blow. I rolled away from my attackers and assumed a fighting stance. The lancer picked up his spear again and lunged at me. I sliced his weapon in two and cut him down. I then grabbed the tip of his broken lance and tossed it at the swordsman. The projectile went right through his chest and I pressed it deeper until he fell.

I was fighting my way alongside some war gypsies when the enemy fired another volley across the field. Me and some of the other lucky warriors were able to hit the ground in time and resume the battle. Others lay dead or dying around us as war gypsies returned the volley. The snow was painted bright red with blood as the chaos raged on.

It was absolute hysteria on the battlefield, for sides were no longer distinguishable. All four factions were merged together in an all-out massacre, each participant merely trying to survive. I watched a Southern Isles soldier club a gypsy to death with his musket, only to get impaled by an Arendelle officer's sword. The officer was then gunned down by a Weselton trooper, who met his demise by a gypsy's musket. Marek could be seen firing his musket amidst the mayhem as a bullet struck his right thigh. He let out a snarl before furiously returning to combat.

Anna and Kristoff led a battalion of Arendelle infantry into a charge. They collided with the enemy, remaining steadfast and pushing through. Kristoff fired his musket at incoming soldiers while Anna cut down those trying to sneak up on him.

"Honey?" wondered the princess. "How many people are we inviting to our wedding?"

"What?" asked Kristoff exasperatedly.

"How many are we inviting to the ceremony?"

He punched an attacker in the gut before elbowing him in the face. "You're worried about this now?"

"Well, what else should I worry about?" She asked with a swing of her sword.

"Oh I don't know...maybe IMMINENT DEATH FROM ALL SIDES?"

Anna scoffed, "Answer the question, dear. How many are we inviting?"

Kristoff huffed while finishing off a foe. "It depends."

"On what? The weather? The date? The timing?"

"No! On how many, _if any_, of us are left by sunrise!"

I then spotted Captain Elias and two of his men forming a triangle, each fighting off any incoming foes. They held well until both men were shot down. Elias himself nearly met his end, had I not shot his assailant with my pistol. The two of us fought side by side, slaying many enemies. The Arendelle captain stabbed a soldier with his sword, and used him as a human shield against an incoming musket volley.

Elias stood tall, "If I survive this, a vacation sounds pretty good."

"Corona's nice this time of year," I suggested.

"To hell with that!" contested Elias as he kicked back a lancer. "I'm going to the tropics!"

A soldier fell in front of me. He had one of Vita's knives sticking out of his back. I looked over to see the gypsy woman fighting alongside her mother. "Hans! Mind being a dear and bringing that to me? I'm running low!" I yanked the sword out of the corpse and rushed it to her. "Thanks, Sideburns." Her eyes widened, "Duck!" I did as she warned and she stabbed a soldier with her sword.

"Thanks!" I said before joining up with the two. "How you holding up, Mama?"

"Simply divine, Hansito." she said after slicing at a man. "I think Mama will take up a new hobby after this battle."

"Like what?" asked her daughter.

"I don't know! What do ladies my age do for fun? They certainly don't fight in battles like this!"

"Try knitting, or baking!" I suggested while shooting my flintlock.

Mama smirked, "That's a brilliant idea. Let's do some baking!" She took aim with her musket and fired at a gunpowder keg along the hillside.

******_KABAM!  
_**

The keg exploded along with the rest of munitions brought up by Weselton. Soldiers could be seen burning alive as Mama nodded, "Mama Marina's scorched Weselton bastard. Made with love in every bite. How's _that_ for baking?"

I scoffed, "I was thinking more along the lines of cookies, but that's still highly effective!"

Suddenly, Onas came barreling through a line of infantry. "Did someone say cookies?!"

"Sorry sweetie, Mama didn't make any," Frowned Mama as she fought.

"Oh dammit," cursed the lumbering gypsy. A man ineffectively clubbed him in the back with his musket. Onas simply turned around and snapped his neck.

Vita stabbed another soldier while yelling, "That's for Eduardo!"

"For Eduardo!" I reiterated during the fight.

"His body! **Never** his soul!" bellowed Onas as he hoisted an officer over his head, and slammed him headfirst into the ground.

As I impaled a soldier with my sword, I caught a glimpse of my oldest brother riding in on his stallion. Liam rode fiercely into battle, firing his flintlock and swiping his blade over several of my allies. His short, blonde ponytail bounced with each gallop of his horse. He tightly gripped his pistol in one hand and rapier sword in the other. A black pike with a blood-stained tip remained strapped to his back. The sadistic monster was saving it for Queen Elsa's head, as promised. "Slaughter them all!" he ordered his men before shooting a female war gypsy. He banked left to slash an Arendelle officer across the face.

I set my sights on him. Years of the pain and agony he caused me fueled my rage as I fought my way to Liam. I could hear Lynn's horrific screams echoing in my head, further enhancing my drive to end him. I was halfway to him when Vita pulled me back. "No Hans! We need to fall back! We're overwhelmed!" I looked around to see that she was right. Enemy forces had overrun the field and we had to make a hasty retreat into town. We vaulted over the debris from the wall while dodging enemy fire.

"No retreat!" ordered Mama as she took cover behind the rubble and fired her musket. "We can beat them! Hold the line! Hold!"

We rallied alongside her, refusing to retreat. We used the wreckage as cover and fired back at the advancing enemies. Bullets tattered across the ground and deflected off of nearby rubble. "We can't let them push us back!" grunted Marek from cover.

"We've got to hold!" exclaimed Mama. "We can beat them back. I know we can!" The gypsy leader vaulted over the rubble, drew both of her swords, and engaged incoming enemies. A line of gypsies accompanied her as they fought the soldiers back. Little by little, they were fighting to regain the field and push back the enemy. "For Arendelle!" she screamed. "For Eduardo! For my Santino!"

Mama dueled a swordsman before stabbing and kicking him away. An infantryman lunged forward with his musket, driving its bayonet deep into the gypsy's hip.

Mama yelped at the pain as Vita screamed, "MAMAAAAAAAAA!" Her daughter stared up in heartbroken horror.

"Noooo!" I gasped.

"Mama!" exclaimed Onas, his eyes filled with worry.

Mama angrily fought through the pain, and slashed the musketeer with one of her swords while slitting his throat with the other. The soldier fell dead, and his rifle's bayonet retracted from Mama. She winced, clenching her bloodied side before continuing to fight on. "Come on!" cheered the gypsy leader. She cut down another soldier and turned to face an entire volley of infantry. A line of muskets flashed as their fire ripped our advance to shreds. Mama took an entire barrage of bullets across her chest and torso before she went tumbling back to us.

_"My family, hear what I say, now more than ever. Death is...inevitable. It can claim us when we least expect it. What matters, is how we choose to accept it. Will we be like those who cry when our time comes, and beg for mercy? Or...will we be like Talitha, who dared to say, 'My body. Never my soul.'"_

We all stared at Mama's lifeless body with teary, widened eyes and mouthes agape. Like Lynn and Mother, yet another woman who had loved me with all of her heart, was dead before me. The woman who had believed in me when no one else did, and who helped me to right my wrongs and rebirth my future, now lay dead with a series of bullet wounds tattered across her body. Her long raven hair was a mess across the rubble. Despite such a gruesome death, her eyes were so blissfully closed, as if she had finally accepted her time.

Tears instantly ran down my face. I looked around to see the heartbreak in everyone's eyes. Onas was in tears along with countless other gypsies. Marek was still in complete and utter shock. Vita was frozen in time. The young gypsy was still trying to make sense of everything that had just happened. She was now an orphan, her parents both killed fighting for justice. She grit her teeth, harnessed her inner strength, stood up with her sword raised high, and screeched louder than ever before, "For MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"For Mama!" roared Onas.

"For Mama!" exclaimed Marek.

"FOR MAMAAA!" I repeated along with countless other gypsies.

Even Anna, Kristoff, and Captain Elias yelled, "For Mama!" We rallied together and charged over the wreckage with all of our might. Countless allies were gunned down, but nothing could stop our overwhelming rage. If anyone thought we were viscous before, they should have seen us after Mama died. We pushed forward like a tremendous machine, brutally cutting and shooting down all who opposed us.

Vita led the charge with the utmost intensity, killing each man as if they were her mother's murderer. She grabbed a musketeer and repeatedly stabbed him in the neck with her knife and continued to do so long after he perished. "DIE YOU BASTARDS!" she screamed like a madwoman. Vita had tears in her eyes and the blood of her enemies splattered across her face. She looked like an enraged goddess of war, and she was.

Onas refused to leave Mama's side, even in death. He stood over her body, swiping his battle axe at any foe who dared to come near. I drove my blade into an enemy and yelled once more, "For Mama!" I shot down another foe and pushed onward at Vita's side. Onas continued to fight savagely as soldiers surrounded him. He chopped a lancer down until a line of three bullets struck across his chest. The loyal gypsy fell dead right next to his beloved leader and mother-figure.

Marek barged right through enemy lines, firing every single flintlock he had attached to him. He didn't even bother reloading, and threw each empty pistol at his enemies. A bullet struck his leg and another his shoulder, but his adrenaline rush numbed the pain. The warlord trained his sights on Liam and charged forward. "For Mama!" he shouted, firing his remaining pistols. An entire band of soldiers came charging at him as he drew his blunderbuss. He fired it, blasting the head of the first man clean off and slaughtering those behind him. My brother locked eyes with him and charge on his horse.

Vita and I dueled multiple swordsman as the battle raged on. Marek fired his blunderbuss once more, decimating soldiers before drawing his twin scimitars. Liam rode straight at him and swung his blade. Marek ducked under and slashed the legs of his horse, sending the prince tumbling down. My brother drew his rapier and dueled against the warlord. While Marek's blades were bulkier, Liam's single rapier was incredibly versatile. We desperatley fought our way to them as their duel continued. Marek headbutt Liam into a daze and jabbed both scimitars at him. The evil prince knelt under the attack and launched himself upwards, kneeing Marek in the chin. He then spun around and stuck his rapier right through his heart.

"MAREK!" I called out as my brother dug his blade deeper into him.

Liam flashed a sadistic smile while killing the gypsy warlord. Meanwhile, the rest of his men charged at Vita and I when an ice beam struck them. We turned to see Queen Elsa, who had finally regained consciousness and joined the fight. Her military coat glowed in the fires of the night as she conjured up more of her ice magic. "Push forward, men!" she exclaimed. "For Arendelle!"


	29. Chapter 29 - Burning Vengeance

**Chapter: 29 Burning Vengeance**

It's crazy how fast hope can be lost, and then return in an instant. Here we were, massacred and beaten down, about to be crushed by the enemy...And then Queen Elsa showed up. The icy blonde unleashed all of her mighty ice magic, blasting foes with blue beams of frost and sending shards of ice at others. I fell to my knees and rested while she and her reinforcements pushed forward. "Drive them back!" she hollered.

"Did you have a nice nap?" I panted.

"Eh. Not enough pillows," she laughed while helping me to my feet. "Come on, Hans. Victory is near! I need you!"

I gave her a nod, "Mama...Onas...they're all gone."

She frowned before affirming, "Then this victory is for them," She motioned to a soldier who ran over and handed me a wrapped flag. I unraveled it, revealing the phoenix my young friend had stitched for me. "Lead the way, Hans."

I examined the black phoenix, thinking on all that it stood for. From its glorious beginning when Mother rallied our nation, to the rebirth of my own destiny, this flag was a symbol of revival to all. I proudly raised it high and led the charge alongside Elsa and the others. We had regained our momentum, and men cheered at my flag soaring through the night. It was nearly dawn, and the tide was finally turning. The Snow Queen swept her hands upwards, sending forth wave upon wave of icicles to rain down on our enemies. We pushed upwards, ascending the hill and finally taking it.

I stood atop the snowy hill and victoriously waved the flag left and right. Everyone from the field to the castle was cheering and screaming. I waved the flag even faster, rallying the men and women to fearlessly press on. Elsa stood next to me, raising her hand and cheering along with us. Vita ran to my side, grabbed the edge of the banner, and helped me wave it. Captain Elias gave the flag a salute while Kristoff nodded proudly. Anna...well that rambunctious princess was leaping up and down, waving her sword around like a true patriot of Arendelle.

The soldiers of Weselton and the Southern Isles were scattered below the below the hillside, their spirits nearly broken. "Come on!" I called to everyone before leading the charge down the hill.

"Push forward, men!" ordered Elsa as she blasted a group of men with her magic.

"There we go!" I egged Elsa on. "There we go!"

Elias and his men turned the hilltop cannons around and aimed them at their previous owners. "FIRE!" he roared. Cannonballs zoomed over our heads and crashed against the retreating foes. The remaining men stood their ground to fire a volley.

We did the same as people from both sides fell dead. After surviving the volley, we charged the enemy head on, clashing once more. The chaos had resumed as I fought back to back with Vita. She slashed with her sword while I jabbed with the tip of my flag. "Come on, Vita!" I exclaimed while skewering an attacker. "We can win this!"

"You bet your ass we can!" she flung one of her knives into a man's gut.

Kristoff dropkicked a soldier while Anna cheered behind him. "That's my boyfriend!" She rolled off to duel incoming attackers.

I then saw a sight that forced a triple-take. Olaf came riding in on Sitron, frantically waving his arms around and screaming, "FOR ARENDELLE!"

Meanwhile, Elsa was decimating troops with her powerful ice magic. A man snuck up to grapple with her, but she kneed him in the groin and punched his face. "Woah," she gasped, having thrown her first punch in history. "That was so exhilarating! No wonder Anna does it."

"Don't make it a habit, your highness!" I joked, recalling the redhead's punch against my face.

Elsa smirked before reengaging the enemy. She flicked her hands forward, sending shards of ice darting into the necks and faces of infantry. The men were horrified by her abilities, and even dropped their weapons and ran. "Retreat!" one yelled.

"Run for your lives!" yelped another.

I could see Liam fighting amidst the chaos. He snarled at his men, "What are you doing?!" He shook his fist and scolded as they ran away. "Come back, you cowards! Stay here and fight!"

A panicking soldier stopped fleeing to respond, "Against the Snow Queen? You _**are **_insane!" He dropped his rifle and ran for his life.

I then saw the Duke of Weselton himself riding his steed. Three bodyguards rode at his side as he yelled to my brother. "Prince Liam! We are losing ground! Our men are retreating!"

"It's the ice witch!" he hissed. "She's smashing through our lines."

The duke glared at him, "Well? Don't just stand there!..._**DO SOMETHING ABOUT HER**_!"

Liam grit his teeth as the duke rode off. He narrowed his vision on the Snow Queen and began to fight his way to her. I could clearly keep an eye on both him and the queen as the battle's flames engulfed the field. I _had _to stop him. If he killed Elsa, his men would regain morale just as fast as we would lose it. That, and if my bastard of a brother thought he was going to take one more beloved life from me, he had another thing coming. I charged through the battle, fighting my way to intercept Liam. Vita noticed this and fought off anyone that I missed.

Liam stabbed a gypsy. I impaled a soldier. Liam gutted an officer. I used my flag to clothesline an enemy. Both of us fought savagely, exasperatedly trying to reach the queen before the other. A musketeer stabbed me in the thigh with his bayonet. I let out a grunt and cut him down before removing the blade. I fought through the pain and kept running forward, my left leg now causing me to limp. Elsa was too busy fighting off the enemies in front of her, and couldn't see Liam closing in just behind her. I caught a glimpse of the bloodied pike on his back, once again imagining the atrocity he wanted to commit with it. I couldn't let it happen. I _wouldn't _let it happen!

I watched as Liam loaded his flintlock, and carefully aimed it at Elsa. He narrowed his sights, ready to shoot her dead as I raised my flag high. I rolled up the banner and threw it at my brother like a javelin. It soared through the air, and may have landed a critical hit had my arm not been so tired. Instead, the flag grazed his arm, forcing him to drop the pistol and turn to face me. "No!" he screamed frustratedly as Elsa moved to another part of the battlefield. "Hans, you ruined everything!" he barked. "Why couldn't you just-"

I stood up to him and replied, "Stay in Arendelle?" I scoffed, making his eyes widened. "Oh that's right, brother. I _know_ you set me up. I was a weak link, and needed to be disposed of. But why simply kill me without getting something out of it? You had been planning this invasion with the duke for years. So you sent me to Arendelle, hoping you'd kill me along with the rest of them. In fact, you prayed I'd screw things up and make the invasion easier for you!" Liam sneered at my words, knowing them to be true. "That's why you and the duke had Weselton attack my prison ship. Certainly you didn't want me returning to the Southern Isles. Instead, your strategy only led me to meet my true family."

Liam glared at me, "_True_ family? These gypsies? Have you lost your senses completely? I know you don't mean that, runt."

I stared right back and affirmed, "Then you don't know me at all. You are no brother of mine, Liam. To me you're just a rabid dog that needs to be put out of its misery."

Liam clapped his hands both slowly and disturbingly. "Look at you, Hans. The noble hero now. Well, I'd say you're worthy of some entitlement. I'll tell you what little brother...why don't I cut off your head, and place it right next to Queen Elsa's!" He lunged at me with his rapier drawn. I unsheathed my sword and charged right for him.

Our blades met twice above our heads and once below. We saw no trace of relation in each other's eyes. We were no longer brothers, but warriors fighting to the death. Neither of us even considered negotiation or surrender. Regardless of the outcome, only one of us was walking away from this deadly duel. I leapt back, narrowly evading a jab from his rapier before striking back. We swung upwards at the same time, forcing our swords to clang and grind against each other.

Liam pressed hard, keeping his bright blue eyes fixed on me. "You think wearing this Santino fellow's outfit gives you strength?" he hissed. "I killed _him_. I'll kill _you_! Then I'll butcher your friends and-"

"NOOOO!" I roared while shoving him off of me. Now I was on the offensive, dashing at him and bringing my sword down hard against his. I switched up my speed and slashed left, cutting across his arm. He growled as a blood spurted out of his coat. He knelt down, grabbing a dagger from within his boot and proceeding to dual wield it with his rapier.

I struck against his sword as he jabbed with the dagger. I managed to strafe and avoid a fatal strike, but the dagger still slashed my side. My stagger allowed the tip of his rapier to pierce my back. I let out a yell and spun back around. Liam laughed at my pain and lunged forward again. I blocked his attacks and kneed him in the face. The hit caused him to drop his dagger and stumble back across the burning debris around us. It truly was a climactic showdown. We were two lifelong enemies...rivals, bound as souls to combat each other to the very end. The two of us battled around the continuing battle and the fires scorching around us.

We struck at each other's blades so hard, that they both went flying off into the battlefield. He unstrapped the pike from his back and lunged at me. "I was saving this for the ice witch, but I'll make an exception for you!"

I unstrapped my empty, ebony musket and used it to block his lance attacks. We fought atop the hill while the countless others battled around us. Fire burned across the hillsides as we fought on. I jabbed with the bayonet, managed to deter his pike downward, and struck him in the face with the butt of my rifle. He stumbled as I kicked the weapon out of his hands.

Liam immediately kicked ash into my face and tackled me to the ground. My musket went rolling down the hill, making both of us unarmed. I kicked him off of me and elbowed him back. We fought like viscous animals sparring for dominance. Liam ducked under my punch and repeatedly battered at my stomach. I endured the pain and kneed him in the face before getting in another punch. His military hat went soaring off with the hit. Liam and I glared at each other with bloodied faces before grappling again. He uppercutted, hitting me so hard that I went crashing to the ground.

In my daze, I spotted the loaded flintlock that Liam had dropped when I struck him with the flag. I crawled over and grabbed the pistol, only to have Liam stomp on my hand until I let go. He kicked the gun away and then kicked me in the face. I rolled over on the ground, soon feeling him put all of his weight on top of me. I turned over, dizzied and delirious as he wrapped his hands around my neck, proceeding to strangle me. I gasped for air as my vision began to blur. I hopelessly punched at him in an attempt to free myself, but Liam only tightened his grip. He continued to choke me until Vita leapt onto his back, digging one of her knives into it. Liam let out a scream as I kicked him off and wheezed for air. I gasped and coughed while Vita engaged him.

She flung a knife that he ducked under. He backhanded her across the face as she spun around and kicked him. Liam recovered from the hit and yanked her down by the bandana. He was about to stomp on her when I tackled him back. Vita and I attacked Liam together from each side. He weaved around our punches as we did his. He put Vita in a chokehold, but she bit his arm until he let go. I kicked him in the calf, causing him to spin around and elbow me off of the hill. I went tumbling down as Vita continued to fight him.

I rushed back up the hill, shoving through enemies to get to Vita. Liam shoved Vita to the ground and dove for his lost pistol. She stood as he took aim. I reached the top of the hill just as Liam pulled the trigger.

**_BANG!  
_**

Vita let out a grunt as his flintlock's bullet struck her directly in the heart. Blood spattered from her chest, and the young gypsy collapsed down the hill, just as her mother did. "VITAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed with instant tears rolling down my cheeks.

Liam turned to me, tossing his empty flintlock off into the flames. He smirked and cheered, "There goes another whore!" He chuckled, asking, "What's the matter, Hans? Did you _love_ her?"

Pure rage filled my body. Mother...Lynn...Mama...now Vita. I couldn't take any more loss. He had pushed me far beyond my breaking point. "LIAM!" I roared before sprinting at him. I ducked under his punch and socked him in the jaw. He fell to his knees as I beat him down repeatedly, "That's for Lynn!" I punched him again. "That's for Vita!" I kneed him in the chin, sending some of his teeth darting out. "And that's for Marek!" Liam smiled through his bloody mouth and leapt to his feet. He headbutted and beat me down in his rage.

I fell to the ground and grabbed the phoenix flag to defend myself. He easily pried it from my weakened grip and swatted me across the face with it. I watched as he scoffed, observing the flag. "How pathetic. I think it's time for this phoenix to burn." He snapped the flagpole in two and threw it into the fire. He then grabbed his fallen dagger and prepared to stab me.

Just before he did so, I reached into the flames and grabbed the burning flag. I screamed in agony as it scorched my hand, but fought through the pain to lift my arm, and lodge the tip into Liam's chest. He choked as his eyes widened and I drove the flag deeper to further impale him. The burning banner sparked flares onto his coat, and soon he was engulfed in flames. "Go to hell." I sneered before shoving his screaming self into the rest of the fire, fully burning him alive.

I stood up, succumbing to the pain of my wounds and staring into the flames. As I began to mourn the loss of my beloved Vita, I heard horses galloping behind me. The Duke of Weselton came riding in with his bodyguards. "Prince Liam! We-" he gasped at my sight.

"Prince Liam...is **dead**." I affirmed with a glare. "And your invasion...over."

The duke sneered through his mustache. "Prince Hans. I should have known that you would be a thorn in my side...Just as your mother was."

"What?"

He grit his old teeth. "Your mother would never let me form an alliance with the Southern Isles. So I sped things up, and poisoned her drink the night we met. at the ball."

My eyes widened and heart raced as I flashed back to that night.

_"Enough.", snapped Father. "There will be no alliance."_

_"Oh...alright then.", sulked the old duke. He trudged over to Lynn's tray and retrieved his wine glass. He then raised it in defeat, proclaiming, "To the prosper of both our nations..."_

_Mother and Father glared at him, but respectfully raised their glasses and clinked them to his._

I gasped at the thought. "You...you poisoned her wine when you went for yours... You murdered her!"

"In order to get your demented father to sign the treaty, I'd have to kill your bitch of a mother."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I roared in anguish and hate, grabbing the tip of Liam's pike and throwing it at the duke.

His bodyguard sacrificed himself and took the hit for the old man. "To the ship!" panicked the duke. "Go!" They galloped away and he called back, "We shall meet again, Hans! I will have my vengeance!"

"Not if I can help it," I mounted the dead bodyguard's horse and gave chase.


	30. Chapter 30-Phoenix of the Southern Isles

**Chapter: 30 The Phoenix of the Southern Isles**

I rode violently after the Duke and his bodyguards. Elsa fought on and the battle was nearly won. The invaders were broken and routed, many of them surrendering the moment she approached them. I caught a glimpse of Olaf walking alongside Anna and Kriftoff. They gasped and pointed at my chase as I wondered where Sitron had gone off to. Perhaps he was dead, like all the rest of my loved ones.

Nothing would stop me from killing the duke. I rode after him while thinking of all he'd done. He had murdered my beloved mother, which led to our kingdom's downfall. Lynn was framed for the murder along with countless other gypsies. They were all dead...because of him. I grit my teeth and winced at my bodily injuries. At this point, I accepted death. Arendelle was won and I had regained my honor. I would be perfectly content dying from my wounds...of course after killing the Duke of Weselton.

We rode through town just as citizens began t emerge from the caves. "Get back here, you coward!" I bellowed. "Too many have suffered by your hands!"

"Give up the chase, boy!" called the duke as he and his men vaulted over the ramparts and onto the frozen fjord. I chased after them, passing over the countless soldiers who died by the queen's magic. I leaned over the side of my horse and snatched a musket. I prayed that it was loaded as I took aim at the duke. My horse's furious galloping made me nearly miss and shoot his mount instead.

The duke's horse collapsed, smashing the ice around him. The chestnut stallion sank to the depths as the duke crawled himself out. I had no weapons left, only a powerful desire to stop the duke at all costs. My right hand was scorched from the fiery flag and I wrapped it with a torn piece of my sleeve. I dismounted the horse and assumed a fighting stance. The duke sneered, "This is your last chance to walk away, Hans. Live to fight another day."

"I'm not going anywhere," I hissed.

The old man peered out over the glowing horizon. "The summer sun will be at full strength soon. This entire fjord will melt."

"I can swim...can you?" I taunted.

"Hans, don't do this," he gulped while trying to intimidate.

"This ends...NOW." I kept my eyes on the smashed, floating ice beside me.

The duke glared back at me. "So be it. Boys...kill him."

Both of his bodyguards drew flintlocks from their cloaks and fired. I narrowly dodged both bullets by diving deep into the fjord. The freezing water stung, yet numbed my wounds as I swam under the ice. I opened my eyes to see a dark blur where the duke's men stood. I swam up through another patch of smashed ice to take in more air. The bodyguards shot at me again just as I submerged. I bumped into a floating mass. It was the body of a drowned infantryman, floating listlessly against the icy surface.

I dragged it up with me, using the body as a human shield when I resurfaced. The duke shrieked, "There he is! Shoot him!"

Two bullets struck the back of the corpse as I climbed back onto the ice. I plucked the dead man's knife from his belt before shoving his body at my attackers.

Now the duke was panicking. "I said shoot him, you idiots, shoot him!"

The two reloaded when I came sprinting at them with the knife. The duke slowly backed up as both bodyguards dropped their guns and readied their longswords. Both lunged at me with equal ferocity. I dodged the first blade, only to be slashed in my left arm by the second. I fell to my knees and stabbed one bodyguard in the thigh.

He groaned in response before I rolled behind and placed him in a headlock. I used him as a shield while using his sword to block the other bodyguard's. I shoved them into each other before backing off and preparing for another attack. I charged with my knife raised high, but miscalculated how fast the two would recover. They each swung their sword, striking both sides of me. The first blade nicked my chest while the other cut across the middle of my back. I let out an exasperated yell before collapsing. I lay on my facedown, bleeding over the pale blue ice.

The bodyguards stared down at me while duke clapped, "Good, now finish him!" For a moment, I caught a glimpse of his malicous smile. "Say hello to your mother for me," he chuckled.

The men raised their blades just as I spun over. "Not yet," I grunted, revealing that I had grabbed the bodyguard's loaded pistols. I fired each, shooting both men and sending their bodies plunging into a cold, watery grave. I rested against the ice, the cold air further numbing my pain.

I turned to see the dukein shock. "No," he gasped. "No! Those were my finest men!" I pointed both flintlocks and pulled the empty triggers. I was incredibly exhausted as the duke ran over and kicked me with his boot. He kicked me across my body. "I'll have to finish you myself," The old man scoured the ice for a weapon while muttering, "I will return, Hans. And I will have my revenge...Aha." He found a soldier's lance and approached me with it. He was just about to skewer me when we heard the clamor of hooves on the ice. "What the-?"

I watched as Sitron rode over, and his rider fired a pistol. The bullet smashed through the bridge of the duke's glasses and hit him directly in the forehead. He fell, his body disappearing into the icy depths as I turned to see my savior. Sitron trotted through the mist and approached me with Vita saddled on top of him.

The young gypsy blew the smoke of off her flintlock and said, "Bang...got you."

"Vita." I gasped with a smile. "But..but...how?"

She opened her vest and pulled out a bent throwing knife. The bullet had struck the blade, causing the knife to bend and cut her chest. That explained the blood I saw. "Next time, at least check if I'm dead before you run off, okay?" I surprised her, summoning newfound strength to rise to my feet and limp towards her.

I hugged her tighter than ever, my chest beating rapidly as I caressed her head and cried, "I thought I'd lost you."

"Oh Hans..." she sighed in my embrace. "It's over. We've won."

"I was so frightened. I'd never felt so...alone. I couldn't lose you...Not you too. I...I-"

"Shhhhh," she assured while looking into my eyes and wiping my tears. "I'm not going anywhere, my dear. I love you."

I smiled brightly and replied, "I love you too." We shared a kiss and watched the beautiful sunrise. "Vita, I'm so...so sorry about Mama."

Instead of mourning her mother's death, Vita embraced it and chose to celebrate her life. "She will be missed and forever loved. But a new day is dawning and we must build our future. She would have wanted that," sighed Vita. All of Arendelle could be heard cheering from the land, raising their flags high.

"We'd best head back. This summer heat will melt the ice in no time," Suddenly, Sitron cheerfully leapt over to us, smashing the thinning ice and sending the three of us plopping into the water. "Sitron!" I scolded.

"Bad horse!" giggled Vita. "Bad horse!"

We returned to Arendelle and joined in the victory celebration. Thunderous applause rang out as Vita and I limped our way to the courtyard. The applause ceased when they realized we needed immediate medical attention.

Amidst so much darkness and destruction, light had prevailed. Upon hearing of their ally's attack, Corona sent relief to help fortify Arendelle. Weselton's military was virtually destroyed, and the nation fell to rebels soon after its defeat. The Southern Isles had lost its fleet and army, thus putting an end to any of my father's expansion campaigns.

Weeks later, the kingdom was being rebuilt. A statue of the war gypsies was under construction in the courtyard. Vita and I stood before the queen's reconstructed throne. The icy blonde smiled, "People of Arendelle, had it not been for the heroism of Vita and Hans, none of us would have survived this attack. When many doubted, they stayed true. When many suffered, they endured. When many were lost..." Elsa wiped a tear. "They prevailed." Princess Anna knelt before her with a shining black case. Elsa opened it, revealing two gleaming medals bearing the crest of Arendelle. "Take these." she said while bestowing them on us. "So that the world will know what you have done for Arendelle."

Everyone applauded while Anna gave her sister a nudge. "You totally didn't come up with that last part."

Elsa shrugged with a smirk, "Okay, maybe I read it in a Chinese proverb." Much to our amazement, she, her sister, and all of the kingdom bowed to us. The honor was overwhelming. So much so, that I bowed to Vita as well, to honor her family and all they had sacrificed. A single tear passed down her cheek before I embraced her.

"Hans," began Elsa. "You and Vita are free to stay here."

I turned at my beloved with grin and said, "Thank you, Elsa. But we have a home waiting for us."

Elsa nodded before the to of us hugged. "Thank you," she whispered before kissing my cheek. "I'll never forget what you've done for us."

"Thank you for believing me. Elsa, your mother and father would be so very proud of you. You're going down in history as Arendelle's first warrior...hero...queen...woman...thing."

The blonde giggled at my words, "Now you sound as jumbled as Anna."

"Hey!" growled her sister.

"We'll come visit sometime," assured Vita.

"You'd better!" blurted Anna.

"Hans," said Kristoff as he shook my hand. "Take care of yourself out there. You're an inspiration to us all, never forget that."

"Thanks, Kristoff. We're all each other's inspirations. May you and Anna be blessed in your days,"

I turned to see Captain Elias rushing over with a huge trunk. He gave me a salute, "Good day, Hans!"

"Where are you off to?" I chuckled.

He dragged his trunk down the corridor while screaming, "FIJI!"

"Ooooooh!" giggled Anna. "I know where I want to go on our honeymoon!" Kristoff smirked and kissed her cheek. "Or maybe we'll go visit Hans and Vita!"

"Anna," sulked Kristoff. "Why don't we let them be for a while."

"Actually," I corrected with a grin. "I think you'll be visiting sooner than you think."

Elsa raised a brow, "Hans? What are you planning?"

Waves crashed softly along the shoreline as a salty seabreeze brushed across the new gypsy settlement. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf sat among a swarm of gypsies to watch the main event. Bo wiped a tear and announced, "Then by the joining of your hands and the giving of these rings, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss."

I lifted Vita's flowery veil as she eagerly leapt into my arms and planted a powerful kiss on my lips. I chuckled before returning the tender kiss. We looked into each other's happy, teary eyes as the crowds applauded and cheered in front of us. "I love you," we said in unison. "Jinx...Jinx again!"


	31. Chapter 31 - Epilogue

**Chapter: 31 Epilogue**

_Seven years later..._

I road into the settlement on Sitron. Fresh game was tied across his back, and I grinned knowing everyone would have a feast tonight. I waved to Bo before dismounting and helping him store my game. "As always, only the freshest." I nodded.

"Thank you, Hans." he replied as I walked through the settlement, greeting everyone that I saw. I thought of all that had happened in my life, and embraced all that I was now. I finally loved who I was, and all that I stood for. I walked on with a smile, knowing that Mother would be proud. As for Father, hopefully his eyes and those of my remaining brothers would be opened soon. I arranged for one of Arendelle's trade ships to run a copy of my book to them a few years ago. Ah, right...I didn't tell you about the book.

Shortly after Vita and I's marriage, I ran into my artistic friend again...

_"Hans!" he cheered before frowning._

_"What's wrong, kid?"_

_"It's just...I didn't draw you anything,"_

_I put my arm around him, "Oh that's okay, buddy."_

_"I'd like to write your story instead...so everyone will know of your adventure. Please? Please? Please?"_

_"Alright!" I laughed. "Sure," I sat beside him as he wrote what I dictated. "How do I start this? It's got to sound dramatic," I chuckled. "Okay okay...It's crazy how fast your entire life can flash before your eyes. Years of pain become intense moments, each darting throughout your mind like a slow-working poison. Amidst it all, you can't help but ask yourself, "Was it worth it?...What did I contribute?...Am I a hero...or just another power-hungry fool trying to make his way in the world?"_

_"Oooooh!" cheered the boy. "This is exciting already! Thank you for giving me this honor!"_

_"Of course, but I'd like you to honor me with something in return."_

_"Sure, Hans. Anything for you,"_

_"Your name," I said._

_He smiled, "Oh...of course," he stood up and shook hands with me. "Michelangelo, at your service."_

So before I knew it, I had my own biography titled _The Phoenix of the Southern Isles_. I laughed while imagining children reading it just as I read stories with Mother. I then thought of my family back in Arendelle. Regardless of how humble they were, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna became famous for their valorous defense of Arendelle. The last time I had heard from them, Anna had birthed a daughter. A beautiful little strawberry blonde with brown eyes, whom her mother had named...Marina.

I checked my tent, only to find it empty. I rubbed my short beard with intrigue before hearing a cough. A gypsy elder smoked his pipe while happily motioning towards the sea. I made my way out onto the sand, where I spotted three figures by the water. I looked closer and smiled. I waved as one figure waved back.

Vita stood barefoot, holding a little girl in her arms while another played with the crashing waves. She gasped and called out, "Girls! Look who's here!"

The little redhead hopping across the wet sand turned and exclaimed, "Papa!"

"Da-da!" called the much younger, raven-haired child in Vita's arms.

My wife giggled and put her down, "Go on! Go to your papa!"

The two children came scurrying across the beach as I knelt down with open arms. "Sonia! Nadya!" They simultaneously leapt into my arms, causing my laughing self to tumble into the sand. "My girls! My beautiful baby girls!"

Vita giggled along with them before throwing herself on all of us. I looked up at my three beloved ladies, each staring back at me with bright green eyes and beautiful smiles. I kissed my wife before sitting up and cradling Nadya. My wife did the same with Sonia as all four of us watched the sunset.

"Papa..." whispered Nadya.

"Yes?" I smiled down to her.

"Look at these seashells I found!" She held up two, gorgeous white seashells.

"Wow, sweetie! These are amazing!"

"I love the ocean. Can I go sailing someday?"

"Is that your dream?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded adorably.

"Well then you follow it, and you become the best sailor around!" I cheered while tickling her belly. We calmed down and looked into each others eyes. "Remember, my dear. You are destined for big things in this world."

"I am?"

"Oh yes."

"What about Sonia? Is she meant for big things too?"

I chuckled, "Yes, beautiful. But she'll understand when she's your age. Right Sonia?"

"Da-da!" she giggled in Vita's arms.

"_Exactly_," I winked. "And remember, Nadya. No matter what happens, I will always love you." I took both of her seashells and used my knife to chisel into them.

"Papa? What are you doing?" worried my daughter.

"There," I sighed before handing her a shell. "Now they look like hearts!"

"Wooooow," gasped Nadya with a cute little smile.

"So now, you keep yours and I'll keep mine. Then, we'll always be together, even when we appear alone."

"I like that," giggled Nadya while snuggling in my embrace.

"Me too," I sighed. I kissed her on the head as we watched sunset. Pressing my heart-shell to hers, I softy sang... 

_"Dearest Nadya, I will love you forever._

_I'll never stop fighting to keep us together._

_Our hearts are one, though they appear as two._

_No matter what happens, I will always be with you."_

**The end...  
is only the beginning.**

Thank you to all of my readers and supporters for making this possible. Thank you to Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and all of Disney for making such wonderful characters. I dedicate this book to my late mother, who will always be my beloved queen. 

God bless you all and Long Live Imagination!


End file.
